Como ave fénix
by Nayandei
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que Goku regresará de su aventura por el espacio. 7 años en los cuales han cambiado bastantes cosas pero, otras, siguen igual. Pan ya es toda una mujer y Trunks sigue siendo su amor. Una boda será el desencadenante de su desgracia.
1. Suenan campanas de boda

Suenan campanas de boda

Habían pasado ya 7 años desde que aquel peculiar trío regresara de aquel viaje por el espacio en busca de las bolas de dragón y de que Goku marchara, esta vez, para no volver.

Los habitantes de la Tierra podían respirar tranquilos desde aquel día puesto que ya ningún peligro les acechaba y la gran familia de guerreros Z se adaptó a esas nuevas circunstancias.

Bulma seguía con sus inventos y proyectos en Capsule Corporation, empresa que dirigía su primogénito, Trunks, hasta que su hermana pequeña, Bra, se sacara la carrera y le echara una mano. Vegeta, por no cambiar las costumbres, seguía entrenando día tras día en la cámara de gravedad.

Krillin y A-18 seguían como siempre, ella llevaba los pantalones en la relación y el obedecía complacientemente. Marron, su hija, había sacado lo mejor de ambos y era un claro ejemplo de carácter fuerte y ternura.

En la familia Son se habían producido algunos cambios. Videl y Gohan seguían como siempre, trabajando duro y apoyándose mutuamente. Chi-Chi se quedó sola en la casa de Monte Paoz debido a que Goten, al igual que su sobrina Pan, se independizaron.

Los demás – Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Mutenroshi, Oolong, Lunch,… – seguían como siempre, con sus idas y venidas.

Pan, con 21 años sobre sus espaldas, era una muchacha que no paraba. Entre la carrera de Ingeniería electromecánica, el trabajo a tiempo parcial en Capsule Corporation, los entrenamientos diarios,… tenía el tiempo justo para comer, dormir y poca cosa más. Necesitaba tener ocupado cada minuto de su vida para no pararse a pensar en el pasado. Con tanto ajetreo no tenía ni 5 minutos para mirar el e-mail.

[_Teléfono_]

_¿Diga?_

_¿Pan? ¡Qué bien que te encuentro! _

_¡Ah, dime Bulma! ¿Ocurre algo en el laboratorio?_

_No, querida. Tranquila. Solo era para confirmar tu asistencia a la reunión familiar de esta noche._

_¿Reunión familiar?_

_Sí, ¿no recibiste mi e-mail?_

_Supongo que sí, Bulma… pero, si te soy sincera, no paro y no lo he mirado. _

_No pasa nada, si yo llevara el ritmo de vida que llevas tu seguro que se olvidaban más cosas jejeje _

_Jeje ya sabes que soy algo despistada _– mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera característica en su familia.

_Así, ¿cuento contigo?_

_Sí, por supuesto. ¿Sobre las 22.00 va bien? ¿O prefieres que vaya antes y te echo una mano con los preparativos?_

_No querida, ¡faltaría más! A esa hora es perfecta. Por cierto, tranquila, que Bra, tu tío Goten y Trunks estarán por aquí, así que no te aburrirás como la última vez._

_Aps, jeje mejor_ – al oír el último nombre se sonrojó– _Pues nos vemos luego, Bulma._

_¡Hasta luego, Pan!_

Dicho esto la joven muchacha empezó a darle vueltas al motivo de la fiesta pero esas dudas pronto se disiparon de su mente. Esta noche iba a encontrarse con Trunks y, como a cualquier chica que está colada por un chico, le entraron los nervios de qué se pondría,… Aunque ella no fuera muy coqueta quería arreglarse un poco. Además, ya se había mentalizado que, de una vez por todas, le diría lo que sentía.

Siempre había sido una chica bonita pero los años le habían sentado fenomenal. Su cuerpo era atlético pero sin perder la feminidad, había ganado curvas, su pelo había crecido y se había convertido en una muchacha que llamaba, sin quererlo, la atención.

Mientras tomaba una ducha eligió su vestuario, su peinado y su maquillaje. Opto por enfundarse en unos pitillos de cuero negro, una camiseta larga de tirantes en tonos lilas brillantes, una torera de manga corta tejana y unas sandalias negras de tacón. Se alisó el pelo y resalto sus ojos con un poco de negro ahumado en los ojos.

Como que había acabado antes de lo previsto decidió marchar ya hacía la mansión y ayudar a prepararlo todo.

Al llegar se dirigió directamente hacía la parte trasera del jardín donde esperaba encontrar a Bulma organizándolo todo al detalle. Y no se equivocó.

_¿Qué hay, Bulma?_

_¡Pan! ¡Vaya, que guapa que estás! No te ofendas pero estoy acostumbrada a verte vestir algo más…_

_¿Tirada? Jejeje_

_No, mujer. Más masculina. Pero estás realmente preciosa. Y, dime, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?_

_Pues acabe antes de lo que tenía previsto y he decidido venir a ayudarte pero veo que lo tienes todo bajo control. _

_Cariño, no tenías que haberte molestado. Ya ves que trabajan más los robots que otra cosa. Entra y ponte cómoda, yo tengo que hacer un pequeño recado y vuelvo. _

_Tranquila, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Iré a ver a Bra. _

_Creo que aún no ha llegado pero de todos modos, estás en tu casa. Hasta ahora._

Pan entró, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bra.

_Bra, ¿estás ahí? ¿Bra? _– entró en la habitación pero ni rastro de su amiga – _Vaya, parece ser que aún está por ahí. Como siempre llegará 10 minutos tarde, jeje_

Volvía al salón pero, al pasar por la habitación de Trunks, oyó que este se estaba preparando para la cena.

_No sé cuál queda mejor, si la verde o la azul… ¡Aargghh, qué asco de corbatas! _

_Jajaja yo opino que mejor sin ella pero vamos, si es por elegir cuál te queda mejor, la azul pega con tus ojos..._

_¿Eh? ¡Pan, qué alegría verte!_

_Hola Trunks, ¿Cómo estás? – _ se saludaron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Muy bien, ¿y tú? Por lo que veo genial, ¿no?

_Jejeje no me puedo quejar realmente. _

_¿Has llegado pronto, no?_

_Pues sí, yo no tuve problemas con escoger que corbata me quedaba mejor jejeje_

_Ja Ja, qué graciosa_ – Le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a modo de broma.

_Anda, trae, que parece mentira que seas un hombre de negocios que pasa el día enfundado en un traje_ – Le colocó la corbata y le hizo el nudo.

_Que quede entre nosotros pero, realmente, los odio._

_No me extraña, jejeje_ – se quedó pensativa – "Ahora es un buen momento para decírselo, no hay nadie que nos moleste y si no, no lo haré nunca"

_¡Tengo que decirte una cosa!_ – dijeron ambos a la vez.

_Jejejej empieza tú._

_No, no, las damas primero._

_Trunks…_

_Está bien, está bien… Ven siéntate, estoy algo nervioso. _

_¿Y eso? Yo creía que los Briefs nunca sabíais que era pasar nervios…_

_Pues está vez no es así porque después de esta noche habrá un antes y un después._

_Me estás empezando a asustar, ¿sucede algo de lo que me deba preocupar?_

_Jajaja ¡no mujer! No seas tan pesimista, es un cambio para mejor._

_Uufff no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos…_

_Es por el motivo de la reunión de esta noche, por fin me he decidido a dar el paso y voy a presentar a una persona muy especial._

_Trunks, perdona, pero… me estoy perdiendo =S_

_Bethany_

_¿Bethany?_

_Sí. Pan, me voy a casar por fin._

_¿¡Qué!? – _Pan no sabía cómo reaccionar, toda la alegría de su ser desapareció al instante.

_-Sí, has escuchado bien. Me caso_ – Eran la cara y la cruz, dado que Trunks irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros de su piel – _Y bien, ¿no dices nada?_

_¿Eh? Supongo que tengo que felicitarte…_

_Pues supongo que te tengo que dar las gracias, jajaja. Veo que te he sorprendido bien ¿eh?_

_Ni que lo digas…_

_Estoy muy feliz, Pan y me alegro que seas la primera persona, a excepción de Bethany, que lo sabe_ – le dio un abrazo fuerte mientras le decía esto.

_Me siento "alagada" por tal honor_ – su ironía no fue percibida por Trunks.

_Y bien, ¿tú que me tenías que decir?_

_¿Qué?_

_Sí, me has dicho que también me tenías que decir algo._

_Oh, sí_ – por su mente pasaron mil y una ideas y sabía que tenía que alejarse de allí – "Ya no tiene sentido quedarse aquí, mi última esperanza se ha esfumado" _He decidido aceptar la beca que me ofrecieron en la universidad y gracias a la ayuda de tu madre y me marcho a Europa._

_¡Vaya, eso es genial Pan_! _Te lo mereces, me alego mucho por ti._

_Gracias_…

_Y ¿Cuándo te marchas?_

_Pues, dentro de un mes…_

_Creía que no sería tan pronto pero, ya verás, lo vas a disfrutar y te servirá mucho._

_Eso espero, que me sirva mucho…_

_Claro que sí, pequeña. Cuando vuelvas nadie te podrá frenar._

_No sé qué decirte… _

_Ey, ¡esos ánimos! Que hoy es un día de buenas noticias._

_Sí, supongo… Trunks, perdona, tengo que hacer una llamada. Nos vemos abajo ahora, ¿vale?_ – Dicho esto, Pan salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación, sentía que ahogaba.

_Pan, yo quería… Bien, más tarde se lo diré…_

La muchacha no se fijó donde le llevaba su cuerpo y cuando reaccionó estaba sentada sobre el techo de la mansión bajo el cielo de una noche de primavera perfecta, para ella, odiosa. No se percató de que algunas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, en tan solo unos simples segundos su mundo se había desmoronado en mil pedazos. No tenía ganas de quedarse en aquella fiesta pero sería raro que estuviesen todos y ella, después de haber llegado la primera, no hiciese acto de presencia.

Un poco más calmada y ya empezada la fiesta decidió que era hora de aparecer. Fue saludando a viejos amigos, disimulando su estado. Se dirigió hacia Bulma que estaba junto sus padres y pensó que era un buen momento para dar su noticia.

_Bulma, papá, mamá: tengo que deciros algo._

_Hija, qué pasa con tanto misterio._

_Pues que, definitivamente, he decidido aceptar la beca que me ofrecieron para estudiar en Europa. ¿Os parece bien?_

_Cariño, ¡eso es genial!_ – la cara de su madre era una gran sonrisa.

_Es una gran oportunidad para ti, cielo._ – su padre estaba contento porque su hija había centrado la cabeza en sus estudio y por fin aprovecharía las grandes oportunidades que le brindaba la vida.

_Y, a ti, Bulma, ¿qué te parece?_

_¿Qué qué me parece? ¡Que tardabas en no aceptar esta oportunidad! _

_Pero, no quiero dejarte plantada con el trabajo ni…_

_¿Pero qué dices? Es verdad que me eres de gran ayuda en el laboratorio pero cuando vuelvas no tendremos rival juntas, jajajaj._

_Entonces… decidido…_

_Bien, vayámonos sentando que empieza el banquete._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Paaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!_ – una muchacha peliazul vestida lo más glamurosa posible se dirigía hacia ella corriendo con los brazos abiertos.

Hola Bra.

Ven, siéntate con nosotros. ¿Cómo va todo, amiga?

Supongo que bien…

Uy, ¿y esa cara?

Nada, tranquila, es que me duele un poco la cabeza pero nada más.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los jóvenes: Marron y Oob, Goten, Trunks y Bethany, Bra y… ella.

_Chicos, os presento a Bethany._

_Encantada de conoceros, espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigos._

Pan quería odiarla pero no podía, era demasiado amable, dulce, buena,… Trunks empezó a presentarlos uno a uno y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

Pan se encontraba entre su amiga Bra y su tío Goten. Delante tenía a la pareja feliz del día. Intentaba disimular como podía, hablando con sus cercanos y evitando mirar hacia delante. La cena fue pasando y llegado el momento tras los postres pidieron permiso para hablar.

Era Bulma desde otra mesa donde se encontraban Krillin y A – 18, Chi – Chi, Chad y Peyton (los padres de Bethany), Vegeta y ella.

_Por favor, por favor, un momentito de atención. Queremos anunciarles una gran noticia. _

El silencio se hizo en el jardín y Bula dio paso a su hijo. Trunks tragó saliva, se levantó y, cogiendo la mano de su prometida, la invito a situarse a su lado.

_Bien amigos, familia, pues la noticia que queríamos daros es que… ¿lo dices tú o lo digo yo?_

_Dilo tú…_

_Pues, como iba diciendo, queríamos invitaros a nuestra boda. Bethany y yo nos casamos._

En el jardín todo eran aplausos, felicitaciones y risas para celebrar la gran noticia.

_Por favor, un momentito. Nos falta decir una cosa más. Bethany y sus padres por desgracia tuvieron que abandonar su tierra natal y, lamentablemente, sus más allegados no pueden venir a la ceremonia. Seguro que todos los acogéis con los brazos abiertos y ellos ya os sienten como parte de la familia. Por eso queríamos pedirles el favor de ser nuestros testigos a unas personas a las cuales les tengo mucho aprecio. Sigue tú._

_Bien. Marron, Oob, Goten, Bra ¿os gustaría ser nuestros testigos?_

Los cuatro jóvenes aceptaron sin dudarlo, eso era un gran honor. Pan se sentía cada vez peor y quería que aquel circo acabara cuanto antes.

_Pan, por supuesto que no nos hemos olvidado de ti_ – dijo Trunks con su voz más dulce – _queremos que tu también seas nuestro testigo pero, además, queremos que seas quien lleve los anillos, ¿nos harías ese honor?_

Pan estaba totalmente anonadad y no sabía cómo escapar de aquella situación. ¿Cómo le pedía que fuera su testigo y, para más inri, quien le llevara los anillos?

_Claro, como no, el honor será mío…_

No tenía otra salida posible. Trunks se acerco hacia ella y le dio un abrazo agradeciéndoselo.

_Gracias pequeña, no sabes cuánto significa para mi…_

_Para mí también significa mucho, tenlo por seguro…_

La gente empezó a levantarse para felicitar a la pareja mientras los robots despejaban el lugar de mesas, sillas,…

La fiesta continuaba entre bailes, brindis y más felicitaciones. Pan, sin embargo, tan solo quería que el tiempo pasara más rápido para que todo finalizara. Entro y se senté en un sofá del salón, quería desconectar y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó traspuesta. Unas pisadas la despertaron.

_¿Descansando o escondiéndote?_

_Yo también me alegro de verte, Vegeta. Por lo visto tú tampoco aguantabas más ese paripé. _

_Muy audaz pero creo que tú lo llevas peor._

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Quizás ellos estén ciego, mocosa, pero a mí no me engañas._

_No puedo hacer nada al respeto, es su vida y ha decidido que ella es a quien quiere._

_¿Realmente lo crees? Y, sinceramente, ¿has hecho algo por qué no fuera así?_

_Vegeta… es mejor dejarlo así. Total, no estaré por aquí mucho más tiempo. _

_Si es así me resulta decepcionante viniendo de ti. Esperaba más de alguien con sangre saiyajin…_

_La sangre no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos de las personas._

_¡Ja! No me hagas reír, mocosa. Los saiyjains no solo nos guiamos por los sentimientos._

_Se me olvida que el príncipe de los saiyajins no sabía que eran los sentimientos, es cierto…_

_Parece ser que también se te olvida que Kakarotto no hubiese dejado que te rindieras tan pronto…_

_¡Eso sí que no, eso es jugar sucio Vegeta! ¡No metas a mi abuelo en esto!_

_Nunca he mencionado que tuvieras que jugar limpio…_

En ese momento entro Trunks en el salón y Vegeta se disponía a marcharse.

_Piénsatelo, mocosa. ¿Pelear o huir?_

Pan fulminó a Vegeta con una mirada llena de odio cuando se percató de que su amigo estaba allí.

_Si las miradas matasen creo que mi padre ya estaría bien muerto. Espero que nunca me mires así…_

_Vigila, pues_ – intentó sonreír pero únicamente consiguió hacer una pequeña mueca.

_Eh, pequeña, ¿qué te ocurre? No tiene muy buen aspecto, cuando llegaste estabas mejor._

_Tranquilo…_ – "¿De verdad quieres saber qué me pasa?" – _Me duele algo la cabeza, he venido aquí dentro por el gentío,… pero nada más. _

_¿Segura? Sabes que me lo puedes contar todo._

_Gracias, lo sé. Perdona si antes no he estado mu efusiva con mi felicitación, me ha pillado bastante por sorpresa pero… ¡Enhorabuena! Sé ve una buena chica._

_Créeme si te digo que creo que estoy viviendo un sueño, todo sale bien. Yo me caso con una chica genial, tú has conseguido una beca genial,… ¡Es perfecto!_

_Me gusta verte así de feliz…_

_No te veo muy convencida, eh…_ – pillándola desprevenida le hizo cosquillas en las costillas como cuando era una cría.

_Vale, vale, de verdad, no me hagas más cosquillas…_ – Trunks consiguió sacarle algunas carcajadas y, como cuando eran más pequeños, ella acabó recostada sobre el pecho de su amigo mientras este le rodeaba con su brazo.

_Bueno, paro porque he conseguido ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, sino… ¡ya te podías preparar! Jajajaj_

_¡Eres lo que no hay, tonto!_

_¡Oh, quién fue a hablar_! _Por cierto, ¿qué quería mi padre?_

_Nada, meterse conmigo, como siempre_. _Pero ya me lo tomo como su forma de expresar "cuanto" le gusta verme por aquí._

_Jajajaj, es único. Pero créeme, si que le gusta verte por aquí. Te respeta mucho._

_Cualquiera lo diría… Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo es que no estás fuera?_

_Pues… sabes que estas fiestas por todo lo alto tampoco son lo mío y también necesito escaparme de vez en cuando. _

_Realmente, parece mentira que seas un conocido empresario… jejejej_

_Que le voy a hacer, nunca me acostumbraré…_

_Hay cosas a las que no te adaptas nunca…_

Inconscientemente se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras Trunks estaba acariciándole el pelo. Para ella seguramente era el mejor momento de la noche pero sabía que eso no era eterno. Así que prefirió quedarse callada i disfrutar lo que podía.

_Aún recuerdo el día que partíamos hacia el espacio y la sorpresa que nos distes al colarte en la nave. ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para hacerlo?_

_Pues, supongo que tenía varias razones para hacerlo… sabes que nunca me gustó la obligación de estudiar y tenía ganas de vivir aventuras como las que siempre me contabais. También estaba el plus de que iba con mi abuelo y… ya sabes…_

_Y yo que pensaba que lo habías hecho porque yo iba en la nave… _

_Eso era lo único que me echaba para atrás pero, sopesándolo todo, sufrirte era un precio justo a pagar… _

_Vaya, qué sinceridad más aplastante…_

Pan subió la miraba y, sacándole la lengua…

_¡Picaste, tonto!_

_Vaya manera de tomarme el pelo, realmente creí que me lo decías de verdad…_

_Pues sí que me conoces poco…_

_Le echas de menos, ¿verdad?_

_Mucho. Él me trataba tan natural que me hacía sentir a su manera especial. Todo el mundo estaba encima mío sobreprotegiéndome pero él no. Él dejaba que diera mis propios pasos, dejando que me tropezara con mis propios errores y enseñándome a no volver a caer pero no me ahogaba._

_No creo que la gente te ahogara conscientemente, no querían que te pasara nada malo. _

_Lo sé pero… a veces me da la sensación que me siguen tratando como una mocosa de 4 años…_

_Reitero lo que te he dicho, te quieren y cuando quieres a una persona intenta que no sufra demasiado._

_Algunas veces tengo la tentación de coger la máquina del tiempo y volver 7 años atrás para volver a verle y estar a su lado. Volver a nuestros entrenos, nuestras travesuras, nuestros enfados… sencillamente volver a estar un rato con él…_ - sin darse cuenta, una pequeña lágrima se le escapó.

_Estoy seguro que, esté donde esté, siempre está a tu lado cuidándote._ – él, cuidadosamente, le secó aquella pequeña gota. – _Has crecido muy rápido, pequeña. No te lo tomes por costumbre pero debo reconocerte que, en aquel viaje, descubrí que no eras una mocosa insoportable, rebelde y malcriada como a veces parecías serlo…_

_¡Vaya, no me animes tanto…_!

_¿Que no me escuchas? Te estoy diciendo que me di cuenta de que no eras así… eras una pequeña adolescente que demostró muchas más madurez que incluso nosotros dos más mayores, con una fuerza grandiosa y una responsabilidad, a veces, demasiado superior para tu edad… Y mírate en que te has convertido…_

_Vigila lo que dices eh…_

_Ahora estás hecha toda una mujer con un gran futuro por delante, una familia y unos amigos que te adoran, en un mundo en paz,… Muchos matarían por tener lo que tienes tú…_

Aquellas palabras dejaron pensativa a la muchacha y el silencio se adueño de nuevo de los dos jóvenes.

_¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Pan?_

_Recuerda que el rico aquí eres tú…_

_No es eso… _

_Era broma, dime._

_Es sobre la despedida de soltera que quieren montarle Marron y Bra a Bethany._

_¿Qué pasa con la despedida?_

_Pues verás… A Bethany tampoco le van mucho las grandes fiestas al estilo de mi hermana o de Marron y, si no te molesta, me gustaría que las frenaras un poco porque conociéndolas…_

Si aquello era una broma era una de muy mal gusto. Primero se casa con ella, después ella lleva el anillo y ahora debía controlar su despedida de soltera. ¿Algo más?

_Intentaré que no se pasen con la despedida. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, conociéndolas… y juntas… _

_No sé como agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo. Está boda será perfecta y parte de la culpa la tendrás tú._

_No cantes victoria aún…_

_¿No me irás a decir que ahora serás tú la que hable en mi boda cuando pregunten si hay alguien que tenga algo que decir?_

_La duda ofende… _– "No me tientes que soy capaz de arruinar la ceremonia" – Me refiero a la despedida…

_Lo sé, tonta_.

Ambos se quedaron charlando un rato más hasta que la prometida hizo acto de presencia. Pan se levanto de su "cómodo" asiento sobresaltada y Trunks se percató de que Bethany estaba allí.

_Ah, querida… ¿Ocurre algo?_

_No, no, tranquilo… tan solo te echaba de menos y no te encontraba._

_Bueno, yo será mejor que me marche ya, mañana tengo un día bastante ajetreado…_

_¿Ya te vas? Aún es pronto…_

_Me gustaría quedarme más pero necesito descansar un poco. Nos vemos pronto… idiota._

_¡Ven aquí, enana!_ – por enésima vez aquella noche la volvió a abrazar y, inaudible para el oído de un terrícola simple, le susurró un "gracias" cargado de sinceridad. Ella no pudo más que corresponder y, con un pequeño toque en la espalda, se deshizo de la caricia.

_¡Pan!_

_¿Sí? Dime…_ – la muchacha intentaba no ser grosera pero le costaba un poco…

_Ha sido un placer conocerte y, aunque no hayamos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas esta noche, me gustaría que nos conociéramos más…_

_Eh… igualmente…_ - le echó una mirada de reojo a su amigo y, intentando ser lo más amable posible… – _intentaré sacar algún rato de tiempo libre y así tomamos algo o vamos de compras… ¿vale?_

_Muchas gracias, de veras. Para Trunks eres una persona muy importante y estoy realmente contenta de que seas quien nos entregue los anillos. – _Como su prometido la estrujó entre sus brazos. Pan escapó como puedo.

_Bueno, ahora sí, debo irme. Nos vemos…_

Salió de nuevo al jardín y localizó a Bra.

_Ey, Bra… Yo ya me marcho. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?_

_¿Ya marchas? Si casi no hemos hablado…_

_Lo siento Bra, no me encuentro muy bien y mañana tengo un día…_

_Hazme un hueco, ¡porfa!_

_Tranquila, te llamo. Pórtate bien…_

_Sí, mamá…_

Despedida de su amiga optó por no utilizar el coche e irse volando a casa. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes y darse un buen baño caliente que la calmara.

_Bra, ¿ya marchó Pan?_

_¡Ah, Goten…! Sí, dijo que no se encontraba muy bien y que necesitaba descansar… realmente en la cena no tenía muy buena cara…_

_Tranquila, seguro que solo era un dolor de cabeza de los suyos… bueno, yo también debería marchar ya, mañana hay algunos que trabajamos…_

_Jo… me abandonáis todos a la vez… ¡Me las pagareis!_

_No pongas morritos que te pones fea… jejej. Nos vemos pronto, princesita._

Bra, al oír aquello, se deshacía mientras veía como su amor platónico se deslizaba por el cielo. Como no quería quedarse sola se acopló a la pareja de Marron y Oob y empezaron a tramar la despedida de soltera de Bethany.

Mientras, en otro punto de la ciudad…

[_Timbre_]

_¿Tío Goten, qué haces aquí?_

_Es que mi sobrinita no me había enseñado aún su piso de solterona fiestera…_

_Oh… lo siento, me has pillado que me iba a dormir. _

_¿A dormir o a dar vueltas en la cama mientras algo te preocupa dando vueltas en tu cabeza?_

_¿Pero qué os pasa a todos hoy? No trato de engañar a nadie, es un simple dolor de cabeza…_

_¿Tal vez llamado Bethany…?_

_¿Cómo?_

_Ser tu tío me da algunos privilegios como saber cuáles son tus reacciones a según qué situaciones, sobrinita…_

_Veo que esto va para largo, ¿quieres pasar y tomar algo?_

_¡Vaya, por fin! Creía que me ibas a dejar en el rellano…_

_No estoy de humor para bromitas, tío…_

_Ay, pequeña… Hablemos un poco._

Tío y sobrina se dirigieron hacia el salón del piso y, cerveza en mano, empezaron a charlar sobre sus vidas, sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones,… Goten conocía muy bien a su sobrina y sabía que, aunque ella no lo admitiese abiertamente, aquella boda le hacía sufrir.

_¿Tío… tú sabía… que Trunks iba a… ya sabes… casarse? _

Aquellas palabras le dolían y decirlas le costó muchísimo. Su tío sabía que estaba intentando aceptarlo y admiraba aquella fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

_Pues, si te soy sincero, no… ya sabes que nosotros dos nunca hemos sido de relaciones serias o compromisos largos…_

_Aammm…_

_¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Era mera curiosidad, me había dicho que era la primera persona a quien se lo decía y me extrañaba que tú no supieras nada…_

_Pues no, a mí también me ha pillado de sopetón. Si lo hubiese sabido te habría avisado._

_Oh, tranquilo. Son cosas que pasan. No se puede tener todo en esta vida…_

_No, es cierto, pero tampoco me gusta verte sufrir así._

_De verdad, tranquilo, se me pasará. Seguro que solo era un capricho de niña pequeña y…_

_¿Crees que un capricho de niña pequeña dura más de 7 años y aumenta con el paso del tiempo?_

_¿Tanto se me nota?_

_Un poquito…_

_Puffff…… ahora mismo me siento un poco ridícula… – ella intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar pero cada palabra que decía era un pequeño empujón para que no aguantara más…_

_No tienes porque, ya me gustaría a mí poder querer a una persona ni que fuera una décima parte de lo que tú le quieres a él y, si se me notase, estaría orgulloso de ello…_

_Créeme, yo no lo estoy y, a veces, me gustaría poder borrar todo lo que siento por él pero… por mucho que lo intento…_

_¿Nunca se lo dijiste?_

_¿Confesarle que estoy locamente enamorada de él desde que era un renacuajo y que la verdadera razón por la que me cole en aquella nave era para estar a su lado?_

_Sí… o algo parecido, vamos…_

_Pues no, nunca he logrado tener el suficiente valor de decírselo y cuando iba a hacerlo… pero, ¿de qué me sirve lamentarme ahora si ya no hay nada que hacer?_

_¿Cuándo ibas a hacerlo?_

_¿Qué?_

_Que cuando ibas a decírselo._

_Hoy…_ – aquello fue el último empujón necesario para que las lágrimas descendieran de nuevo, una vez más aquella noche, por su rostro…

_Ostia, cuanto lo siento…_

_No importa, tío._

_¿Y qué te impidió decírselo?_

_Él…_

_¿Por qué, qué pasó? Bueno, sí quieres contármelo claro…_

_Llegué un poco antes a la cena y fui a buscar a Bra pero no estaba. Cuando iba hacia abajo le oí en su habitación, me acerqué y empezamos a hablar. Coincidimos los dos en que nos teníamos que decir una cosa pero insistí en que empezara él así que me soltó que se casaba y yo…_

_Buaaa… joder, lo siento de verdad…_

_Tranquilo…_

_Y ¿qué le dijiste?_

_Que marchaba a Europa por una beca. Sé que resulta muy cobarde por mi parte huir de esta manera pero necesito alejarme de todo esto y olvidarlo. – Pan no resistió más y se tiró sobre su tío, llorando, en busca de un abrazo reconfortante. _

_Vamos, pequeña, desahógate todo lo que quieras._

_¿Por qué, tío Goten? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?_

_Cielo, ya sabes que el corazón tiene razones que la razón no puede entender._

_De veras, intento aceptarlo pero me duele… y no puedo negarme a ir porque me han pedido que sea quien les entregue los anillos, porque el idiota de Trunks le ha contado a su querida novia que soy muy importante para él, porqué el me lo ha pedido, porque él me ha dicho que saldría bien en parte por culpa mía, porque él es feliz con esto… y si él es feliz yo en parte también lo soy…_

_Me gustaría ahorrarte todo este dolor, en serio, no quiero verte así_.

_Por eso debo marcharme, para olvidarlo y no verlo._

_Si crees que es lo mejor…_

_No lo sé pero no lo aguanto más… no puedo verlos juntos, ni que me hable bien de ella, ni odiarla porque se ha portado bien conmigo, ni soportar que Vegeta me diga que huyo y no me enfrento, …_

_Pan…_

_Es igual, tío. Ahora ya todo está escrito…_

_De lo único que estoy seguro es que Trunks no ha querido hacerte daño porque, realmente, te adora y nunca te haría sufrir adrede. _

_Ya, pero hay veces en que por muy buena que sea la intención…_

_Tienes razón, Pan. Pero ahora descansa, deja de sufrir por un rato._

Su tío dejo que se acurrucara bajo su brazo y trató de calmarla para que descansara. Cumplido su cometido él también cayó rendido bajo el poder de Morfeo y así quedaron los dos en el sofá del salón.

Mientras, en otro lugar de Ciudad del Oeste, otra pareja permanecía acurrucada…

_¿La aprecias mucho, verdad?_

_¿A Pan? Sí, es imposible no hacerlo._

_Se nota que ella también te "aprecia" mucho… Antes se os veía muy bien juntos..._

_Después de estar aguantándonos mutuamente durante 1 año entero… creo que es algo normal, ¿no?_

_Sí, por supuesto, espero poder llevarme bien con ella…_

_Ya verás cómo sí, no habrá ningún problema. _

_¿Estás seguro? A mí me ha parecido que la noticia no le ha gustado mucho…_

_En absoluto, está encantada. Lo que ocurre es que no se encontraba bien y, además, siempre que nos reunimos todos le resulta inevitable acordarse de su abuelo. Estaba muy unida a él…_

_Si es así, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, ¿no?_

_¿Preocuparte? Para nada. No veo por qué motivo tendrías que hacerlo…_

_Oh, por nada, por nada… Creo que será mejor que me marche con mis padres. Se está haciendo un poco tarde._

_¿Hoy no pasarás por el apartamento?_

_De verdad, Trunks. Hoy estoy agotada. Nos vemos mañana, amor._

La pareja se despidió con un sobrio beso y Trunks se dirigió hacia su piso. Mientras recorría el trayecto hizo balance de aquel día: todo había ido genial.

"Como se nota que Bethany no conoce a Pan… ¿Cómo puede sentirse amenazada por ella? Si fuera ella, yo tendría más miedo de lo que puedan hacer Bra y Marron…"

Sin más dilación, al llegar a casa, se fue directamente a su cuarto y quedó plácidamente dormido sobre su cama.

Para todos aquella boda era motivo de alegría pero, para Pan, era más bien un infierno. Lo que ella no sabía aún es que podía ser mucho peor…


	2. Preparativos

2. Preparativos

Los días iban pasando y aquella fecha marcada en el calendario cada vez estaba más próxima. Todo el mundo ayuda en los preparativos para la ceremonia y Pan, muy a su pesar, tampoco fue una excepción.

La muchacha intentaba escapar todo lo que podía de aquella pesadilla pero, algunas veces, simplemente no tenía otra opción. Como le prometió a Trunks hizo todo lo posible por frenar a sus dos amigas con la despedida de soltera. Como quería hablar lo estrictamente necesario con los novios decidió pedir la ayuda de su tío, ya que sus dos compañeras hacían caso omiso a todo aquello que fuera una velada tranquila, sin excesos,…

[_Teléfono_]

_¿Qué hay, sobrina?_

_Hola, tío Goten. ¿Cómo vas?_

_Pues… aquí en el trabajo…_

_Oh, perdona, te llamo más tar…_

_Tranquila Pan, me tomaré un descanso, que me lo merezco jejeje_ – dicho esto cerro la ventana del solitario y maximizo otra donde tenía documentos - _¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_Pues verás, es sobre la despedida de soltera de Bethany. Ya sabes que Trunks me pidió que controlara a estas dos locas…_

_Y ¿en qué te puedo ayudar yo?_

_¿No sabrías, por casualidad, qué le gusta a ella? Es que, según me dijo Trunks, no era de gustos muy lujosos y, para Bra y Marron, lo menos lujoso es arrasar con el centro comercial, cenar en el restaurante más conocido de la ciudad, … ¿Necesitas que especifique más?_

_No, no, ya las conozco, jejeje ¿Por qué no hablas con Trunks? Él te podrá guiar mejor que yo._

_Lo había pensado pero preferiría mantener el mínimo contacto con él._

_Ahmm… Bueno, veré que puedo hacer, hablaré con él a ver qué me dice y yo, en cuanto sepa algo, te cuento. ¿Te parece?_

_Gracias, tío._

_No hay de qué, renacuajo. ¿Necesitas algo más?_

_La manera de avanzar el tiempo y no pasar por todo esto, pero creo que no me puedes ayudar en esto. Por lo demás, nada más. _

_Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, lo sabes._

_Sí… Bueno tío, te dejo que me voy hacia el laboratorio. Un beso._

_¡Que vaya bien y cuídate!_

Pan se fue volando hacía Capsule Corporation y, como si el resto del mundo fuera invisible, se encerró en su mundo de dibujos, gráficos, números,… Pero en su mundo también navegaban preocupaciones y comederos de cabeza. Era incapaz de concentrarse, necesitaba desconectar. Salió un rato para airearse al jardín donde encontró a Bulma discutiendo de nuevo con Vegeta por destrozar la cámara de gravedad por enésima vez…

_OOohhh Vegeta, pero ¿cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado? ¡Ves que voy de culo entre el laboratorio y la boda de tu hijo y tú pretendes que anteponga tu sala de entrenamiento ante todo! Pues lo llevas claro, ya te puedes espabilar sin ella_

_¡Mujer, te exijo que la arregles ahora mismo si no quieres que…!_

_¿Si no quiero qué? Ya sabes que tus amenazas no funcionan conmigo, Vegeta._

_¡MUJER!_

_No, Vegeta. Tengo mucho trabajo._

Bulma se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando vio a Pan.

_Oh, querida. Pensaba pasarme más tarde por el laboratorio a hablar contigo pero ¿te importa acompañarme y así te tomas un descanso? _

_Tú mandas, eres la jefa, jeje._

_Ya sabes que tú eres como de la familia así que no me llames jefa… suena como si fuese un ogro._

_Está bien. ¿Y qué necesitabas de mí?_

_Cierto, es que me ha llamado Bethany y me ha dicho que la prueba de vestidos era mañana. Ella no sabía cómo localizarte y, como sé que andas tan ajetreada y es difícil localizarte, le he ahorrado otra llamada._

_Gracias Bulma. Dime donde y hora y allí estaré._

_Es en la tienda de novias del centro comercial y Bethany me ha dicho que la prueba es a las 18.00. Antes de que me digas nada, no te preocupes por nada, te doy el día libre._

_En cuanto acabe vengo para aquí._

_Ni hablar, descansa que lo necesitas también._

_De acuerdo…_

_Bueno, querida, voy a ver si encuentro a alguien lo suficiente valiente para tratar con Vegeta y que le arreglen lo antes posible la nave…_

_Eh… Bulma, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

_Por supuesto, dime._

_Verás, hoy no tengo la cabeza para concentrarme mucho en el laboratorio. ¿Te importa si arreglo yo la cámara de gravedad? Sé tratar a Vegeta y no le tengo miedo…_

_¿Seguro que no te importa? Sí lo prefieres, puedes marcharte a casa…_

_No, de verdad, necesito hacer algo para distraerme y eso me irá bien._

_Pues si te va bien y quieres, toda tuya. Me haces un gran favor._

_Gracias, Bulma._

Bulma marchó rápidamente al teléfono para organizar detalles de la boda y Pan se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad para arreglarla. Entró pero no se percató cuando Vegeta hizo lo mismo.

_¿Se puede saber quién te ha dado permiso para tocar mi cámara de gravedad?_

_Vegeta, me has dado un susto de muerte…_

_¿Mocosa? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Si has venido a entrenar ya puedes irte por dónde has venido ya que está estropeada…_

_Tranquilo Vegeta, sólo he venido a arreglarla._

_Pues date prisa, ya he demorado demasiado mi entreno._

"_A sus órdenes, mi señor"._

_Hhummm_

Vegeta se quedó dentro situado en un rincón apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, analizando el comportamiento de Pan.

_Sabes que aún no es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?_

_¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Vegeta?_

_Vamos, ambos sabemos de qué estoy hablando._

Pan se puso en una actitud muy tensa y a la defensiva, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería pero no quería hablar de ello.

_Lo siento pero no, Vegeta, no sé de qué me estás hablando._

_Por mucho que intentes engañarte la realidad será la misma._

_Yo no intento engañar a nadie, sabes que eso no va conmigo._

_Entonces, ¿me negarás que entre mi hijo y tú no hay nada?_

_No, no te lo negó. Hay una relación de amistad como la que tengo con tu otra hija._

_¡Ja!_

_¿Ja, qué?_

_Mientes._

_No, Vegeta, no miento. Entre Trunks y yo solo hay amistad._

_Realmente, das pena con esa actitud. _

_Oh, perdone usted si decepciono al príncipe de los saiyajins…_

_No sería el único decepcionado si no luchas…_

Pan se levantó hecha una furia y encaró a Vegeta.

_¡Basta Vegeta, estoy harta! Tu hijo se va a casar con ella y ya está, punto final. No hay que darle más vueltas. Yo me marcho a Inglaterra, desapareceré. Así que te sugiero que dejes de inflarme la cabeza con estas estupideces…_

_¡La sangre no es una estupidez, mocosa!_

_¡Déjalo ya, aquí la sangre no tiene nada que ver!_

_Insensata… _

_Piensa lo que quieras, me largo… tu estúpida máquina ya funciona._

_Espero que recapacites y zanjes este asunto, si no puede llegar a ser realmente peligroso._

_¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?_

_Para todos, mocosa. _

_Oh, por favor… ¿Quién es ahora el irrealista? Vegeta, tu hijo a escogido y es feliz, sé feliz tú también con su decisión por él._

_Me da igual lo que haya escogido el idiota de Trunks, él también se está lastimando negando la verdad._

Vegeta cerró la puerta de la nave y dejo a Pan desconcertada y enfadada en el jardín de la mansión. Sin más, empezó a caminar furiosa y desbocó su rabia con la primera persona que se le cruzó.

_¡¡¡¡Paaaaaaaaaaan!!!!_

_¿¡Qué quieres Bra!?_

_¿Te has enterado ya? ¡Mañana tenemos la prueba de vestidos! ¿No es emocionante?_

_¡Uyyy, sí…! Salto de alegría._

_Oh, se me olvidaba, Marron y yo ya tenemos casi lista la despedida de soltera así que todo…_

_¡Bra, déjalo! Por si no te has dado cuenta no estoy de humor para hablar de la despedida ni para ir a esa estúpida prueba ni nada…_

La peliazul se quedó perpleja mientras veía como su amiga se marchaba surcando el cielo. No sabía qué había podido haberle dicho para que se pusiera como se había puesto pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo pasar, seguro que los nervios por el viaje la estresaban. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que estaba más estresada por otros asuntos.

Pan se dirigió hacía Monte Paoz, necesitaba hablar con su abuela, verla y pasar un rato. Su abuela tenía el efecto de saber calmarla sin necesidad de decir nada, tan sólo con mirarla sabía que le sucedía. En eso abuelo y nieta, como en tantas otras cosas, eran iguales.

_¿Abuela? ¿Estás ahí?_

Pan entró en aquella casa y se encontró todo a oscuras. Inspeccionó la planta superior pero tampoco vio ni rastro de su abuela. Al volver al salón no pudo fijarse en otra cosa que en aquel retrato de la familia Son al completo. Siguió mirando fotos y recuerdos hasta que encontró un par de cintas.

Con curiosidad se dispuso a ver el contenido cuando encontró que eran de su 4º cumpleaños. En aquella cinta se podía ver como lo celebraban en el jardín de la familia Briefs. Su abuelo la picaba un poco y, acto seguido, ambos emprendían una pequeña batallita que, para ella entonces, era una gran pelea. Cuando ya no podía más su abuelo la cogía en brazos, la felicitaba y le decía que cada vez estaba más cerca de superarle.

También se veían a dos adolescentes Trunks y Goten en plena pubertad metiéndose con la pequeña Bra que corriendo iba a su querido padre para que la defendiera y, este sin poder resistirse, hacía las delicias de su pequeña princesa.

Añoraba aquellos tiempos, aquellas reuniones todos juntos, comiendo y riendo, explicando viejas batallas. Sí, aún estaba rodeada por esos amigos que ya eran parte de su familia, aún estaban juntos y seguían reuniéndose pero faltaba Goku. No podía evitarlo, le echaba mucho de menos, aún más en esos momentos.

_Abuelo, ojalá estuviera aquí… Seguro que sabrías que debo hacer. _

Cogió una pequeña foto que tenía con él y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá a mirarla.

_Siento que cada paso que doy me lleva a empeorar aún más el error que estoy cometiendo_. – La muchacha sentía como las fuerzas se le iban por momentos a la vez que no podía evitar volver a llorar, como le sucedía a menudo aquellas noches. – _Siento que cada vez estoy más perdida y… ¡Mierda, me cuesta reconocerlo! … pero Vegeta tiene razón, te estoy decepcionando… pero no puedo, no me quedan más fuerzas para luchar… Lo siento, abuelo… ¡Lo siento!_

La joven se desahogo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida en el sofá abrazando el retrato. No se dio cuenta de que su abuela había llegado. Chi – Chi se sorprendió al ver a su nieta allí pero, como a toda abuela, le agradó su visita. No quiso despertarla así que decidió preparar algunas galletas de las que le gustaban a Pan para cuando se despertara.

Un delicioso aroma despertó a la joven morena.

_¡Ah, Pan! Ya despertaste._

_Oh, abuela, perdona… _

_No pasa nada, cariño. ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?_

_Un ratito pero me he quedado dormida viendo unas cintas…_

El video continuaba reproduciendo aquella cinta recargada de gratos recuerdos mientras abuela y nieta se saludaban en un tierno abrazo.

_Ven, vamos a sentarnos. Coge una galleta, están en su punto._

_Mmmm, tiene buena pinta. _

_Mira, qué pequeña eras aún… Con sólo 4 añitos ya eras todo un carácter… Y ahora, mírate, parece que fuera ayer pero has crecido mucho…_

_Últimamente no dejan de decirme lo mismo…_

_Pero, pasen los años que pasen, no dejarás de ser mi pequeña, aunque no te guste que te llamen así…_

_Ya me he resignado, por mucho que no me guste, siempre me llamáis así…_

Chi – Chi notó angustia en aquellas palabras, sabía que por mucho que intentara disimular, ella no estaba bien…

_Y, dime, ¿a qué debo tu visita? Sabes que no eres ninguna molestia pero últimamente eras algo cara de ver._

_Pues, simplemente me apetecía venir aquí. Más bien, necesitaba alejarme un poco del ritmo de la ciudad._

_¿Tanto te hace trabajar Bulma?_

_No, no es por eso en concreto… Es… un cúmulo de pequeñas cosas y hay veces en que no puedo con todo…_

_Cariño, sé que eres capaz de lo que haces y mucho más, pero no debes forzarte._

_De veras que lo intento pero al final siempre acabo liada en una cosa o otra. _

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y su abuela cogió el retrato que anteriormente tenía Pan.

_Cuando te veo me recuerdas tanto a él… ¡Sois tan parecidos!_

_No digas eso, abuela… ojalá fuera verdad y fuera como él. _

_¿Por qué dices eso? _

_Porqué él era bueno y amable con todo el mundo, sin juzgar a nadie, siempre ayudaba en todo y sabía qué debía hacer… Luchaba por lo que creía y nunca se daba por vencido. Y yo… solo me escondo y huyo ante las adversidades._

_Aunque no lo veas te pareces más de lo que crees… Que tropieces en tu camino no significa que te hayas rendido, siempre tendrás la mano de una persona que te quiere para ayudarte a levantar. _

_Abuela…_

_Preciosa, la angustia no es buna para el corazón. _

Su abuela le tendió la mano y, entrelazándolas, continuaron recordando viejos momentos.

_Bueno, abuela, tengo que irme. Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando y no me he dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. Intentaré venir más a menudo, creo que me sienta bien…_

_Esta es tu casa y siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas._

La noche pasó y con ella llegó un nuevo día. El tiempo iba demasiado deprisa para Pan, no tenía ganas de ir a esa maldita prueba pero no podía faltar. Por él…

Llegó puntual al centro comercial y, al entrar en la tienda, se encontró solamente con Bethany.

_Pan, ya has llegado, ¡qué bien!_

_Hola Bethany, siento llegar tan justa…_

_Oh, qué va, qué va… en realidad, eres la primera en llegar…_

_Vaya, Bra sigue con sus costumbres…_

_Jajaja, me tendrás que contar ese tipo de cosas… Lo prometo, no lo usaré en vuestra contra, jajaja_

_Entonces me guardaré los que nos puedan dejar realmente en ridículo…_

_Jajajaj eres realmente graciosa_

A los veinte minutos aparecieron por la puerta las dos muchachas restantes con un gran paquete por bandera.

_Perdonad el retraso… ¡anda, dáselo!_

_Sí, ¡toma! _

_¿Y esto?_

_Es un regalo de nuestra parte como tus damas de honor._

_No era necesario, chicas… Así que me has hecho creer que iban a llegar tarde, ¿eh, Pan?_

_¿Eh? Si yo no sabía nada…_

_Oh, vamos, no hace falta que sigas disimulando. Veamos, a ver…_

Bethany abrió el paquete y encontró otros tres paquetes más pequeños.

_Como es tradición la novia debe llevar algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul._

_Chicas, ¡muchas gracias, de verdad!_

Empezó a abrir los paquetes. En el paquete de "algo nuevo" encontró unos pendientes de perlas, en el de "algo prestado" un adorno de plata con pequeñas esmeraldas para el pelo y, en el de "algo azul", siguiendo otra costumbre nupcial, una liga azul.

Bethany agradeció una a una aquel detalle y, en aquel instante, llegó la dependienta de la tienda.

_Señoritas, si les place, podemos empezar ya. Síganme, por favor. _

Se dirigieron a otra sala interior con varios probadores.

_Bra, escucha… siento mucho como me comporté ayer. No tenías la culpa de mi mal humor y acabaste pagándolo. _

_No sé si perdonarte, Pan…_ – La miró con expresión muy seria y, al instante, le sacó la lengua – _Anda, tonta, ya ni me acordaba de esa tontería tuya._

_Por favor, señoritas, si quieren pueden ir pasando a los probadores. Allí encontraran el vestido escogido por la señorita Bethany. _

Las tres muchachas entraron cada una a sus respectivos probadores y empezaron a cambiarse de ropa. A medida que estaban listas fueron saliendo. Bethany había escogido el mismo modelo para las tres camas de honor pero se diferenciaban en el color. El de Bra era rosa pálido, el de Marron rosa pastel y el de Pan rosa ácido. Las dos primeras estaban encantadas con la elección pero la tercera muchacha se encendía por momentos. Estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio al asistir a aquella boda pero su paciencia empezaba a rozar el límite.

_Bra, te sienta genial el vestido. Ese color es perfecto para ti._

_Gracias Marron, te digo lo mismo._

_Chicas, estáis preciosas. ¿Y Pan? _

_¿Pan, aún no estás lista?_

_Anda, espabila un poco. Ya sabemos que los vestidos no son lo tuyo pero tampoco es tan difícil colocarse uno._

Las amigas reían entre bromas y Pan no estaba dispuesta a salir. Era cierto que no le gustaban los vestidos, siempre llevaba ropa más deportiva, masculina y, incluso algunas veces, algo dejada pero no era tan inútil como para desconocer la manera de colocarse un vestido. Pero, la gota que colmaba el vaso, era el color: rosa. Y no un rosa discreto precisamente…

_Vamos Pan, sal que te veamos. No seas tímida. _

La morena, cansada de escuchar gilipolleces, salió del probador asombrando a las allí presentes.

_¡Vaya, Pan, estás… genial!_

_Estás guapísima, con ese cuerpo esbelto que tienes, te sienta como un guante. _

_Dejadlo estar chicas…_ – ella intentaba controlar los nervios, mantenerse calmada.

_Pan, realmente estás fantástica. _

_Estaremos sensacionales en la boda. Bethany, te haremos la competencia. _

_Seremos las "rosas" del jardín, jajajaja._

Pan no podía sufrir más aquella estúpida felicidad y estalló.

_¡Basta ya, chicas! _

_Pan, ¿qué sucede?_

_No aguanto más esto, eso es lo que pasa. _

_Oh, vamos Pan, no te pongas así. Ya sabes que nos gusta hacer el tonto a veces._

_Ya he tenido suficiente chicas._

_¿Acaso no te gusta el vestido? – Bethany preguntó con algo de temor a su respuesta._

_Para serte sincera, no. No me gusta. No me gustan los vestidos pero entiendo que tenga que llevarlo a la boda. Pero por donde no paso es por este color horrible. ¡Lo odio!_

Acto seguido, Pan regresó al probador. No soportaba ni un segundo más en aquel disfraz. Bra imitó a su amiga pero la otra muchacha fue más rápida que ella. Cuando salió del probador Marron hablaba con Bethany, ambas la miraron sin entender qué pasaba allí. Pan se despidió para salir de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo.

_Será mejor que me vaya, ya hablaremos._

_¡Pan, espera…!_ – Bra gritaba desde el interior del probador pero su amiga hizo caso omiso a la petición.

La peliazul salió tras la estela de su amiga y, no sin ahorrarse una pequeña carrera, logró darle caza.

_Pan, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te has puesto así?_

_Bra, ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie… quiero estar sola._

_Pero, amiga, ¿estás bien?_

_En serio…_

_Pan, espera un momento. Hace días que no te veo bien y no sé qué hacer para ayudarte…_

_No puedes ayudarme porque no hay nada de qué preocuparse. _– Pan dijo aquello en un tono desafiante. "¿Cómo puede ser que no caiga en la cuenta de que sigo enamorada de su hermano?" – _Bra, necesito estar sola, nada más. _

_Muy bien, te dejaré sola. Pero dame 5 minutos para contarte los planes de la despedida. _

_Veo que no me salvo así que cuenta rápido._

_Bien: empezaremos el día con un paseo por alta mar en un pequeño yate para nosotras cuatro, volveremos a la hora de comer para almorzar en el mejor restaurante de la costa. Para relajarnos un poco, a la tarde iremos al spa y nos haremos los mejores tratamientos. Luego iremos de compras para prepararnos para la noche. Iremos a cenar al mejor restaurant de la ciudad, tomaremos unas copas en la nueva coctelería del centro y, para finalizar, moveremos nuestros cuerpos en nuestra discoteca favorita. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Que es todo lo que Trunks no quería que pasara. Pero si estáis contentas, adelante. Me marcho._

_Pan…_

En otro punto de la ciudad, en las oficinas de una gran empresa…

_¿Se puede?_

_Goten, ¿Cómo tu por aquí?_

_Pues pasaba por aquí y he decidido venir a fastidiarte un poco…_

_Anda, pasa imbécil… Claire, por favor, que no nos moleste nadie a no ser que sea una emergencia y pide que nos traigan unos refrescos, por favor._

_Sí, señorito Briefs. Ahora mismo._

Goten observaba minuciosamente aquel despacho tan grande con aquellas magníficas vistas…

_Hay que ver, no te gustará ser el director de la empresa, pero te aprovechas y te montas este despacho, eh…_

_Alguna ventaja tendría ser el hijo de la dueña, ¿no?_

_Pues sí, jajaja_

_Siéntate y, cuenta, ¿cómo te va todo? Ambos llevamos unos ritmos de vida algo ajetreados y casi no sé de ti…_

_Cierto, no paramos. Pero, en mi vida, sigue casi todo igual. A excepción de la novia, claro… ya me conoces…_

_No cambiarás eh…_

_Jajaja me va bien por el momento pero supongo que algún día llegará mi momento ¿no?_ – el muchacho era la viva imagen de su padre, frotándose la cabeza mientras reía inocentemente.

_Eso espero, si no te veo haciéndole compañía a Mutenroshi en Kame House, jejeje_

_¡Qué bestia que eres!_

Los dos compañeros empezaron una agradable charla, contándose anécdotas, ligues, juergas,…

_Trunks, tengo que pedirte una cosa. _

_Tú dirás, amigo._

_Iré directo al grano porque esto de ir dando rodeos no se me da muy bien._

_Cualquiera lo diría, jejeje_

_Verás, es sobre Pan._

_¿Le ocurre algo?_

_No exactamente. La cosa es que me pidió ayuda para la despedida de Bethany pero, si te soy sincero, no conozco mucho sus gustos. Así que por eso estoy aquí, para que me digas un poco por donde orientarla y, así, evitarle más quebraderos de cabeza._

_Tienes razón, he sido un poco egoísta. Suficientes cosas tiene ya encima con la universidad, la beca, el trabajo,… como para pedirle que organizara la despedida._

_Más que nada es orientarla aunque no sé si podrá con tu hermana y Marron…_

_Es eso lo que me da miedo… Bethany es una chica muy parecida a mí. Los lujos no nos llaman mucho la atención, preferimos algo más tranquilo, más casero, sin excentricidades…_

_Ya veo…_

_Pero, ¿sabes qué? Mañana mismo la llamo y quedo con ella para hablarlo directamente. Se merece una disculpa de mi parte._

_Oh, tampoco es necesario,… yo la llamo esta noche y se lo cuento._ – Goten quería evitar que Pan tuviera que ver a Trunks más de lo necesario, como ella había expresado anteriormente.

_Gracias, Goten, pero debo hacerlo._

_De verás no es necesario…_

[_Teléfono manos libres_]

_Señorito Briefs, disculpe que le interrumpa, pero tengo a la señorita Briefs al teléfono y dice que es muy urgente._

_Está bien, pásame la llamada._

_Sí, señorito Briefs._

_Bra, ¿qué sucede?_

_¡Ay, hermanito! Es Pan._

_¿Pan? ¿Le ha sucedido algo?_

_Pues… ella dice que no pero sé que me oculta algo y no sé qué hacer…_

Trunks miró a Goten intentando descubrir algo en su amigo pero la cara denotaba seriedad impenetrable.

_Bra, ¿a qué te refieres con que te oculta algo?_

_No lo sé, Trunks, por más que intento no me dice nada pero lleva unos días muy nerviosa y pierde los estribos a la mínima, se la ve muy alterada…_

_Bra, ten en cuenta que anda sin parar todo el día y hay que sumarle el viaje a Europa…_

_No creo que sea por eso…_

_Bueno, tranquilízate, seguro que se le pasará…_

_No sé yo, esta tarde la prueba de vestidos ha sido horrible. ¡Mordía!_

_¡Anda, no seas exagerada! ¿Necesitas algo más, hermanita?_

_No, por el momento no… seguiré averiguando qué le sucede…_

_Vigila no vayas a entrometerte demasiado…_

_Nos vemos hermanito._

Tras despedirse de Bra ambos muchachos se miraron en silencio unos instantes.

_Trunks, tengo que irme. He de hacer unos recados. _

_Está bien, espero verte pronto._

_Claro, dame un toque y quedamos._

_¿Qué te parece si quedamos directamente pasado mañana para comer?_

_Perfecto, te paso a buscar._

_Venga, quedamos así._

Goten se dirigió hacia el supermercado más próximo y arraso con todo producto dulce que hubiese en el establecimiento. Tras pasar por caja y dejar anonada a la cajera lo coloco todo en unos recipientes especiales para cada producto y los encapsuló.

A los pocos minutos de salir de la tienda llegó a su destino.

_¿Pan, donde te has metido?_

_¿Tío Goten?_

_Sí, ¿dónde estás?_

_Sube, estoy en la terraza. _

El piso de la muchacha era un ático dúplex espacioso de decorado minimalista. El piso de abajo comprendía el salón – comedor, la cocina, un pequeño estudio, un baño y un balcón. En cuanto al piso superior estaba formado por el dormitorio, el baño, un pequeño cuarto para entrenar y una gran terraza con vistas a la ciudad con el mar de fondo.

Pan se encontraba recostada en un sofá en la terraza, tapada con una manta y observando las estrellas. Se sentí tan pequeña cuando miraba al espacio pero también recordaba aquel viaje hacía ya 7 años.

_Buenas, sobrina._

_Tío, ¿Cómo tu por aquí? Suponía que estaría con alguna chica…_

_Y así es, estoy con mi chica favorita. Pero si molesto me marcho eh…_

_No seas idiota, sabes que no molestas pero no tengo ganas de hablar de lo que estás pensando._

_No pensaba decir nada tan solo espero que aún siga funcionando la terapia de cuando eras pequeña y te mosqueabas._

Goten sacó la capsula y mostró todo lo que había comprado. Pan no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

_Estás loco… debes haber vaciado toda la tienda._

_Casi, alguna cosa he dejado pero… ¿qué prefieres primero: helado o chuches?_

Pan no pudo evitar reír ante la iniciativa de su tío y se lanzó a por el helado.

_¿Cómo sabías que lo necesitaba? No hemos hablado desde la noche de la fiesta…_

_Pan, ¡parece mentira que no sepas lo listo que es tu tío…!_ – Puso cara de ofendido – _Venga, te lo cuento… ¡me lo ha chivado un pajarito!_

_Tío Goten, ya no soy una niña pequeña que se cree la teoría del pajarito… Ha sido Bra, ¿verdad?_

_Eres audaz… no directamente pero sí, me he enterado por ella. Está preocupada por ti._

_Lo sé pero no quiero hablar con ella de esto. Es su hermano y la metería en un compromiso. Con una persona que lo pase mal es suficiente._

_Bueno, pues yo soy todo oídos…_

La joven, necesitada de desahogarse, le contó lo sucedido aquella tarde y el altercado con Vegeta el día anterior a la vez que devoraba aquel surtido extra dulce.

_Además, Bra ya tiene planeada la despedida de soltera y es lo opuesto a lo que comentó Trunks. Y, por si fuera poco, parece que Bra haya olvidado lo que significa su hermano para mi, actúa como si no supiera nada… Resulta muy frustrante que tu mejor amiga no cuente con ese punto._

_Pues siento decirte que no está dispuesta a quedarse con tu versión de que no te pasa nada y quiere averiguar qué te sucede. _

_Me lo suponía, por eso he pensado ponerle la excusa de Europa._

_Trunks es lo que le ha dicho._

_¿Trunks? ¿Y qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?_

_Cuando me refería a que me he enterado indirectamente quería decir que Bra ha llamado a su hermano porque estaba preocupada por ti…_

_¡Perfecto, lo que me faltaba!_

_He intentado convencerle de que no te llamara pero él ha insistido en que te llamará mañana. Lo siento…_

_Vaya mierda… ¿Queda algo más por sucederme?_

_Vamos, no te desanimes, sobrina…_

_¿Te quedas a dormir?_

_No sé, no sé…_

_Puedes quedarte en mi cama, sé que te gustó el otro día…_

_¡La ocuparé entera para no dejarte ni un hueco libre!_

_Toda tuya, prefiero quedarme aquí fuera. Al menos parece que mirando las estrellas me sienta insignificante y, con ello, también mis problemas…_

_¿Admites compañía?_

Pan sonrió débilmente y, levantando un poco la manta, le hizo un hueco a Goten junto a ella. A la vez, en ese mismo instante, otra pareja permanecía sentada mientras comentaban el día…

_Y, dime, ¿qué tal ha ido la prueba de vestidos?_

_Pues, empezó bien pero… no sé qué pasó con Pan._

_¿Y eso? Mi hermana me ha llamado esta tarde y también me ha comentado algo de Pan._

_La tendrías que haber visto, se ha puesto hecha una furia._

_Los vestidos no son su estilo de vestir pero no creo que se alterara de tal manera por eso…_

_Ya te digo, no sé qué le paso. Tu hermana y Marron hicieron una pequeña broma al respecto pero para nada ofensiva. Es más, cuando se decidió a salir, todas le dijimos lo bien que le sentaba porque, realmente era así. Pero ella, sin más, empezó a despotricar del vestido, del color y de todo. Se cambió y marchó de la tienda. _

_Es raro en ella un comportamiento así pero, entiéndela, está sometida a mucha presión últimamente. Ya lo he comentado con Goten, mañana la llamaré para quedar con ella. Intentaré sacarle lo que le preocupa y a ver qué puedo hacer con lo del vestido. _

_Trunks, cariño, entiendo que te preocupes por ella pero no encuentro necesario que vayas a verla por esas tonterías de niña pequeña. _

_Créeme, de niña pequeña no tiene nada, ha pasado por mucho siendo tan joven y, si reacciona así, no es por cualquier estupidez. _

_Sigo sin ver necesario que quedéis. Ten en cuenta que aún nos quedan detalles de la boda por acabar._

_Tranquila, lo tengo presente. _

Bethany seguía pensando que lo de Pan era un enfado de niña pequeña por no ser el centro de atención y que lo del vestido no era por otra que no fuera estropearle la boda. Cruzándose de brazos no quiso aceptar las explicaciones de su prometido y no le parecía bien que él quedara con aquella muchacha consentida.


	3. Despedida de soltera

3. Despedida de soltera

Con los primeros rayos de sol Pan despertó y vio como su tío seguía en su plácido sueño. Estirándose se levantó y arropó con la manta a Goten. Se dio una ducha rápida y, cuando ya preparaba el desayuno, su tío apareció en la cocina.

_Sobrinita, yo esperaba que me llevaras el desayuno a la cama pero veo que no va a ser así…_

_Sigue soñando, tío. _

_Bueno, entonces me conformaré con tomármelo en tu compañía. _

_Eso suena mejor pero… lo siento, llego tarde a clase. _

_¿Ya? Pero si no me da tiempo a desayunar…_

_Tranquilo, en el armario del contador hay otra copia. Cierra cuando te marches y deja las llaves en el buzón. Un beso._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Hasta pronto._

La mañana pasó entre clases y la hora del almuerzo llegó bastante rápido. Mientras comía un bocata se dirigía a Capsule Corporation hasta que su móvil recibió una llamada.

[_Teléfono_]

_¿Diga?_

_Hola Pan, ¿cómo vas?_

_¿Trunks?_

_Sí, yo mismo. Tranquila, no pasa nada malo._

_Entonces… ¿a qué viene la llamada?_

_¿Qué pasa, no te puede llamar un amigo porque sí?_

_Sí, sí que puede. Pero no creo que tu llamada sea para ver simplemente como me va el día…_

_Vaya, no estás de humor eh…_

_Lo siento, no tengo una buena temporada. Supongo que me llamas por lo que sucedió ayer a la tarde, ¿no?_

_Bueno, en parte sí. ¿Aún estás por el campus?_

_He salido hace nada, iba hacia el laboratorio. _

_Pues no te muevas de allí, espérame en la entrada principal. Ahora nos vemos._

Pasaron quince minutos y un llamativo Audi TT Coupé naranja con los cristales tintados estaciono ante la muchacha. La puerta del copiloto se abrió desde el interior.

_Vamos, sube._

_¿Trunks?_

El muchacho se reclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto y la saludó. Pan subió al coche algo sorprendida.

_Vaya, que raro verte sin chofer y con un coche tan "discreto"._

_Jajajaj, ya ves. Alguna excentricidad tenía que tener, también me gusta divertirme. _

_No, no, si no digo que no te guste… nada más me sorprende. Y… ¿a dónde vamos?_

_Primero a comer y más tarde necesito tu ayuda._

_Lo siento Trunks pero tengo el tiempo justo para tomar un bocadillo ¿o no recuerdas que trabajo para tu empresa?_

_No, por eso mismo esta tarde tienes libre. _

_No va a ser posible, tu madre me dio fiesta ayer. Dos días es abusar, sin contar que no la he avisado._

_Parece ser que se te olvida que yo también soy tu jefe y, por supuesto, antes de venir ya he avisado a mi madre que esta tarde te raptaba._

_Veo que lo tenías todo planeado._

_Podríamos decir que sí… ¿Dónde te apetece comer? Invito la empresa, así que aprovecha._

_Vaya, qué considerado… pero, sí te soy sincera, me conformo con una hamburguesa y unas patatas fritas._

_¿Me estás diciendo que quieres una hamburguesa cuando te doy la oportunidad de comer en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad?_

_Pues sí, exactamente te estoy diciendo eso. _

_Vaya…_

_Lo siento si te decepciono desperdiciando tal oportunidad…_

_Para nada, sabes que a mí tampoco me gustan esos sitios tan refinados. Jajaja_

_Entonces, ¿qué te sorprende?_

_Viniendo de ti no me sorprende pero cualquier persona no hubiese dudado en ir al restauran más caro._

_Soy así, siempre voy a contracorriente._

_Y que lo digas pero, vayamos ya, que me muero por esa hamburguesa. _

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al establecimiento y pidieron sus respectivos menús. Se dirigieron a la zona menos ocupada y se sentaron para disfrutar de su comida.

_Bien, antes has dicho que necesitabas mi ayuda. ¿De qué se trata?_

_Pues… ya sabes cómo soy yo para decidirme entre dos corbatas así que imagínate como soy para escoger el traje de novio y el de mis testigos…_

_Supongo que ya sabes que las pruebas de vestido no son lo mío, ¿no?_

_No te negaré que Bethany me contó lo que sucedió pero supongo que tendrás tus motivos para la reacción que tuviste…_

_Lo siento, sé que no debí reaccionar como lo hice pero… _

_Eh, pequeña, no te estoy juzgando. _

_Lo sé pero me siento bastante ridícula ante mi comportamiento._

_Tranquila, unos cuantos gritos pareciendo una histérica descontrolada son algo corriente en ti jajaja_

_¿Así es como me ha descrito Bethany? Espero que no se deje llevar por las primeras impresiones…_

_Jajaja tranquila, de verdad._

_Me excedí, podía haberle dicho con otras palabras que no me agradaba mucho el vestido o, mejor, haberme callado. Es vuestra boda y tiene que salir a vuestro gusto._

_No tienes porque callar, precisamente porque es nuestra boda y hay confianza, puedes decir con total sinceridad lo que piensas. _

_Discúlpame ante ella, llevaré aquel vestido, no me importa._

_Bueno, ya lo hablaremos con más calma. Otra de las razones por las que te he llamado es para pedirte disculpas._

_¿Disculpas? ¿A mí?_

_Sí, he sido muy egoísta y no me di cuenta que te pedía demasiado controlando la despedida de soltera. Si de normal llevas un ritmo de vida ocupadísimo imagino que con los preparativos del viaje aún debes ir más justa de tiempo y solo te faltaba que yo te pidiera eso, no sé en qué estabas pensando…_

_Oh, no te preocupes. Lo que da pie a que me disculpe yo también porque no he podido frenar a tu hermana y Marron, ya tienen organizada la fiesta._

_Con la cara que has puesto entiendo que no será muy relajada, ¿no?_

_Pues si Bethany tiene tiempo de relajarse será porque tienen planeado un tratamiento completo en el spa…_

Pan le contó a Trunks lo que tenían pensado para la despedida y el muchacho no podía sacar la expresión de terror de su rostro.

_Bueno, creo que tendré que avisar a Bethany de que se preparé y mentalice que no parará en todo el día… espero que no me deje antes de la boda por la que le han montado…_

_Lo intenté pero…_

_Tranquila, miraré de hablar con Bra…_

_Otra persona a la que tengo que pedir perdón… últimamente, estoy superando mi record en meter la pata…_

_No te preocupes, Bra no está enfadad contigo ni mucho menos, tan solo algo preocupada._

_Eso espero…_

_Bueno, ¿me acompañas a mi prueba de vestido?_

_No tengo escapatoria, ¿no?_

_No, eres mi rehén… jajajaj_

_Vamos, pues…_

Se dirigieron a la misma tienda en la que la joven muchacha perdió los nervios la tarde anterior. La dependienta, al verla, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pan la miró, se dirigió hacia ella y pidió disculpas por el numerito que había montado.

_No se preocupe, señorita, todos tenemos derecho a tener un mal día. Olvidado ese pequeño asunto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?_

_Bien, sé que no teníamos programada ninguna visita pero, si fuera posible, me gustaría probar algún vestido de novio y echar un ojo a otros trajes para mis testigos._

_Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. Acompáñenme._

Volvieron a la misma salita de los probadores y Pan observó que su vestidos seguían allí. Se los quedó mirando y se acercó al suyo. Lo sostuvo entre las manos.

"Supongo que otro sacrificio más no viene de aquí…"

_¿Este fue el vestido que te probaste?_

_Trunks, que susto… no te había oído…_

_¿Por qué no te lo pruebas otra vez para que te vea? No supone ninguna molestia ¿verdad, señorita?_

_Claro que no, usted misma._

Pan miró a Trunks con una mirada fulminante…

_Anda, por favor, si solo es vértelo puesto un momento. Venga…_

_Está bien…_

La morena entró resignada al probador y, repitiendo la misma acción que el anterior día, volvió a enfundarse en ese traje. Cuando estuvo lista salió del probador. Una sonriente dependienta y un asombrado Trunks la observaban.

_Señorita, permítame decirle que está preciosa con el vestido._

_Muchas gracias, supongo…_

_Guau, Pan… realmente… ¡estás increíble! Te sienta de maravilla._

_Tranquilo, no es necesario que me adules más, lo llevaré y punto pero ahora déjame que me lo saqué. En la boda ya lo llevaré suficiente…_

Pan prefirió no oponerse a llevarlo, total, sólo seria para ese día. Se cambió de nuevo y, cuando salió, Trunks la esperaba con varias opciones de trajes para él. Tras unos minutos las opciones se redujeron a tres. El muchacho entró al probador y empezó a probarse el primero.

_¿Qué te parece?_

_Mmmm… no sé, hay algo que no me acaba de convencer… pruébate el siguiente._

Probarse el traje entero era algo lento y Pan empezó a curiosear entre los vestidos colgados en infinitos colgadores. Para su sorpresa encontró uno que no le disgustó. Era sencillo, un vestido palabra de honor rojo, liso, con un fruncido negro superpuesto en el pecho y otro detalle negro en la parte trasera.

_¿Le gusta, señorita?_

_El vestido sí, lo que no me acaba de convencer es el color… el rojo es muy llamativo para mí._

_Oh, yo creo que le sentaría muy bien…_

_Tal vez pero soy más clásica en cuanto colores…_

La dependienta entró al almacén y al poco regresó con un vestido.

_Quizás le guste más en estos tonos…_

Le mostró el mismo modelo pero en vez de ser rojo era negro y los detalles en blanco.

_Vaya, esté si es más de mi estilo pero… da igual, disculpe las molestias, pero el vestido de las damas de honor ya está decidido…_

_De todas maneras, ¿por qué no se lo prueba?_

_Em… no hace…_

_Mientras espera al caballero, creo que tiene para un ratito más…_

_Está bien…_

Pan se probó aquel vestido. Ella no era mujer de vestidos pero aquel, no sabía por qué, le gustaba y se sentía cómoda en él. Trunks logró acomodarse el segundo traje y salió a buscar a Pan. Lo que él no sabía es que la joven se había probado otro modelo. El primer vestido le había gustado pero aquel realmente estaba hecho para ella.

Realmente la morena se veía muy bien, el traje resaltaba su esbelta silueta y definía sus curvas. No era recargado, al contrario, sencillo, blanco y negro, sin ser demasiado provocativo pero no por eso menos sexy… Trunks, sigilosamente, le hizo una foto sin que Pan se diera cuenta. Siguió mirándola embelesado por la belleza de la muchacha hasta que ella regresó al interior del probador.

_Pan, ya estoy… A ver qué te parece este…_

El joven llevaba pantalones y chaqué negros, chaleco azul polar, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Pan quedo anonadada. Sabía que los trajes le sentaban bien pero aquella ocasión estaba realmente estupendo.

_¿Tan mal me sienta?_

_Eh, no, …¡no, que va! Creo que deberías quedarte con este pero…_

_¿Pero…?_

Pan se dirigió hacía el rincón donde tenían expuestas las corbatas y busco una azul. Escogió una en tono zafiro.

_Ésta mejor. Como siempre te digo, el azul pega con tus ojos._

_¿Quién me combinaría mejor las corbatas que tú?_

_Pues tu mujer, ¿no?_

Ambos se miraron un momento en silencio cuando Pan finalizó el nudo de la corbata.

¿Desea probarse otro traje, caballero?

Los dos muchachos salieron de su ensimismamiento y se separaron rápidamente.

No, me quedo con este conjunto.

Muy bien, ¿prefiere llevárselo ya o desea que lo guardemos aquí?

Mejor aquí, de todas maneras tendré que volver.

A su servicio.

Gracias, nos vemos. ¿Nos vamos, Pan?

Sí, sí…

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Trunks intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

_Creo que si hubiese venido con Goten aún estaríamos eligiendo con qué modelos nos quedábamos. Contigo ha sido realmente más fácil y más rápido de lo que me esperaba._

_No ha sido nada, el traje estaba hecho para ti._

_Bien, me sobra un poco de tiempo para recoger las alianzas, ¿qué te apetece hacer?_

_Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Aprovecha el tiempo hasta que pases a por los anillos, yo regresaré al laboratorio._

_¿No me has escuchado? Eres mi rehén y hoy no pisarás el trabajo. Como veo que no te decides iremos a comprarte ropa._

_¿Ropa? ¿A caso insinúas que visto mal?_

_No, tonta… Dentro de poco marchas y supongo que necesitarás algo de abrigo, ¿no?_

_¿Por qué lo dices? _

_Porque aunque tú no me lo hayas contado sé que marchas a Londres y, por experiencia propia, sé que hace bastante mal tiempo._

_Aahmm… Está bien._

Empezaron a recorrer tiendas pero en ninguna encontraba nada de su gusto. Trunks alucinaba con verla.

_Realmente, no logro entender cómo mi hermana y tú sois mejores amigas. ¡Sois totalmente opuestas!_

_¿No has oído nunca que los polos opuestos se atraen?_

_Y confirmo que vosotros sois el mejor ejemplo._

Siguieron entrando en tiendas y más tiendas pero, por mucho que Pan mirara, no encontraba lo que le gustaba o, lo que le gustaba, era excesivamente caro bajo su parecer. Por desgracia se quedó prendada de un abrigo perfecto para el clima que le esperara y acorde a sus gustos pero no estaba dispuesta a gastarse los 235€ que costaba.

_Bueno, creo que se te ha hecho la hora de recoger los anillo, ¿no?_

_Sí, sí, … ¿me puedes hacer un último favor?_

_Tú dirás…_

_¿Te importa ir a recogerlos tú? Yo acabo otros recados y así, después, tomamos algo._

_Vale. Nos vemos aquí en quince minutos._

_Perfecto._

Pan se dirigió hacía la joyería. Una vez allí pidió el encargo del Sr. Briefs.

_Señorita, por favor, pruébeselo por si hay que hacer algún retoque._

Sin poder evitarlo Pan se encontró con el anillo entre sus dedos. Se quedó sin palabras.

_Perfecto, no hay que hacer nada. _

_Disculpe pero el anillo no es para mí pero, no se preocupe, le comunicaré al Sr. Briefs que lo compruebe._

_Oh, perdone la confusión._

_No es nada. ¿Debo abonarle algo?_

_Para nada, señorita. Que tenga un buen día. _

Pan regresé al punto de encuentro y espero a su amigo. Miró el reloj por mera costumbre y se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado la tarde.

_Ya estoy, ¿vamos a tomar algo?_

_Trunks… no es por ser desagradable pero… ¿no crees que se ha hecho muy tarde?_

_No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Vamos te acerco a casa._

_No te preocupes, puedo ir tranquilamente sola._

_Ni hablar, vamos para el coche._

Pan se había calmado un poco, realmente se había divertido. El trayecto de vuelta se le pasó volando.

_Bien, pues ya hemos llegado._

_Esto, Trunks… ¿te apetece subir y tomar algo?_

_No quiero molestar Pan…_

_Después de ser tu rehén ésta tarde, ¿ahora te importa si me molestas o no?_

_Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así… reconócelo, te lo has pasado bien._

_Es tu última oportunidad. ¿Te apetece o no? Ten en cuenta que no todo el mundo ha tenido el honor de ver mi piso…_

_Eso se dice antes…_

_Venga, tira para arriba._

Entre risas llegaron al ático. Pan comenzó a enseñarle el piso y terminó el recorrido en la terraza.

_¡Vaya, qué vistas que tienes! _

_Sí, realmente son increíbles. Muchas noches me quedo aquí arriba, mirando al cielo y recuerdo mucho nuestra aventura por el espacio._

_Fue un año inolvidable…_

_Sabes, mejor te invito a cenar. Te gusta la comida china, ¿verdad?_

Sí, me parece una buena idea.

Llamaron para que les trajeran la comida. Trunks aprovecho para darle un regalo.

_Toma, esto es para ti._

_¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?_

_Porque me apetece hacerte un regalo. _

Pan abrió el paquete. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio el contenido.

_Trunks, no puedo aceptarlo. Es excesivo…_

_¿Qué dices, no te oigo bien?_

_Vamos, no te hagas el sordo. No puedo aceptarlo._

_Qué pena… no conservo el ticket de compra para cambiarlo…_

_A veces eres más idiota… Gracias por el regalo, pero no te tenías que molestar._

_Me gusta verte rabiar, jajajaja._

_Muy gracioso…_

_Toma._

Trunks le dio otro paquete. A la muchacha no le dio tiempo de protestar, en aquel momento picó el repartidor de la comida. Abrió el segundo paquete y no puedo evitar la expresión de felicidad y sorpresa que se dibujo en su cara.

Aquel paquete contenía una fina pulsera de plata con unos pequeños abalorios, compuestos de dos piezas esféricas, colgando. Trunks regresó a la terraza y comprobó que a la muchacha le gustaba su obsequio, se acercó hacia ella y, sin mediar palabra, la colocó en su muñeca derecha.

_Cada abalorio significa el planeta y la bola de dragón que encontramos en él hace 7 años. Sé que tienes muy presente ese viaje y también que fue muy importante para ti, sobre todo por tu abuelo. Sé que no puedo hacer que regrese ni volver a revivir ese viaje pero, si más no, me pareció un buen recuerdo de aquella experiencia._

Pan no tenía palabras, solo miraba la pulsera. Él sabía lo importante que fue aquel viaje para ella y se había molestado en hacerle aquel regalo. Realmente, como decía su tío Goten, ella le importaba y quería verla feliz. La muchacha no pudo evitar mirar a Trunks quedándose atrapada en aquellos ojos azules.

_¿Por qué te has molestado, Trunks?_

_Simplemente es un detalle…_

_Sabes que es mucha más que un simple detalle…_

_Es lo que es y no ha sido ninguna molestia para mí. Últimamente me has ayudado enormemente y es una manera de agradecértelo._

_Pero…_

_No hay peros que valgan. ¿Te gusta?_

_¿Cómo no va a gustarme?_

_Pues es todo lo que quería oír. ¡Ahora vamos a cenar que tengo un hambre increíble!_

Trunks se dispuso a preparar la mesa mientras Pan servía la comida. Aquella noche estaba culminando un día perfecto. Cenaron entre risas bajo un cielo estrellado, todo iba fenomenal hasta que una llamada interrumpió aquella situación de ensueño.

_Perdona, es Bethany._

_Tranquilo, contesta._

Pan empezó a recoger la mesa y el abrigo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, preparó café y cogió una manta. Al regresar a la terraza Trunks seguía hablando con su prometida. La joven se sentó en el sofá y se tapó un poco con la manta. Cogió una taza de café y observó con atención su pulsera. Quedó absorta en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que Trunks yacía a su lado.

_Veo que realmente te gusta._

_Perdona, me he quedado algo ensimismada… es preciosa. No sé como agradecértelo._

_Mientras no dejes de sonreír me doy por satisfecho. _

_Me parece un precio muy bajo._

_Está bien, ¿te parece si le sumamos un pequeño achuchón?_

Pan le dio un codazo pero, acto seguido, abrazó a su amigo. En los segundos que estuvieron tan cerca el olor de Trunks penetró en la muchacha muy profundo. El joven acomodó a la joven sobre su pecho como hacía cuando era más pequeña y como había hecho noches antes, quería retener esa muestra de cariño por parte de la morena.

_Realmente, has encontrado un rincón muy especial para observar el espacio._

_No se puede comparar como cuando lo veía desde la nave pero, si más no, me sigue absorbiendo._

_Me gusta… creo que te visitaré más a menudo…_

_Ya sabes dónde encontrarme pues._

Pan sabía que con lo que iba a decir se iba a torturar más pero él merecía la pena.

_Trunks, dices que Bethany preferiría un plan más tranquilo para su despedida, ¿no?_

_Sí, así es…_

_No sé qué te parecerá pero… ¿crees que una cena más "casera" le gustaría más que una en el restaurant donde tienen pensado llevarla?_

_Pondría la mano en el fuego que así lo preferiría. ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_No, quizás suene raro pero… ¿qué te parece si monto una cena aquí en casa? No soy una gran chef pero me defiendo._

_Pan eso suena de maravilla pero…_

_¿Sí?_

_Estás suficiente liada como para prepara una cena._

_Me las podría apañar si ese es el problema._

_¿De verdad lo dices?_

_Sí…_

_¿¡Sabes cuánto te quiero, pequeña!?_

"Ojalá fuera del mismo modo que yo te quiero a ti…" Pan soltó una sonrisa aceptando el alago.

Tras un rato más en la terraza los amigos se despidieron bien entrada la medianoche.

A la mañana siguiente Trunks quedó con su prometida en la tienda de novios.

_Si piensas que por traerme aquí te enseñaré mi vestido lo tienes claro…_

_Más bien seré yo quien te muestre un modelo._

La joven pareja entro en la tienda y, sin más rodeos, Trunks le mostró a la dependienta la foto del día anterior. Rápidamente esta les condujo hasta donde los tenía guardados.

_¿Qué te parece?_

_Es muy bonito pero ¿para qué me lo enseñas?_

_Verás… Pan está dispuesta a llevar el vestido rosa pero creo que con este estaría mucho más cómoda…_

_¡Pero ahora volver a tomar las medidas y hacer otra prueba sería un follón…!_

_¿Si no fuera por eso, aceptarías el cambio?_

_Supongo que sí, preferiría que fueran a su gusto y no aguantar caras de asco…_

_Pues entonces, decidido._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Que ayer mismo hablé con la modista y tiene los vestidos preparados. No es necesario ninguna otra prueba._

_¿Lo tenías todo planeado?_

_Eso parece, jajaja._

_De acuerdo, pero si hay quejas esta vez las aguantas tú._

_Ya verás como todo será genial._

En ese instante Goten pasó a saludar a su sobrina por Capsule Corporation.

_¿Tío Goten? Si vienes a ver a Trunks te has equivocado de edificio._

_Pues no, señorita, no me he equivocado. Venía a verte a ti. ¿Cómo va todo?_

_No te negaré que he pasado mejores momentos pero, voy haciendo._

_¿Y tú?_

_Pues sin ideas para la despedida de Trunks…_

_Sea lo que sea, decántate por un plan tranquilo. Sabes que no le gustan las cosas a lo grande. _

_Si no tuvieras tanto trabajo te pediría que la montaras tú…_

_Gracias, pero tengo bastante con montar la cena de Bethany…_

_¿Y eso? ¿No estaba planeado un restaurant de super lujo?_

_Sí, pero soy tan masoquista que le sugerí a Trunks celebrar la cena en mi casa en plan "tranquilo"…_

_Tienes toda la razón, lo tuyo es puro masoquismo_.

_Gracias, no necesito que me lo recuerdes más sino acabaré arrepintiéndome…_

_Oye, ¿Por qué no celebramos la cena juntos? Cada uno hace lo que tenga planeado por la mañana y por la noche juntos, ¿qué te parece?_

_No me parece mala idea pero, ¿qué crees que pensarán ellos?_

_Ellos no tienen que saber nada así que no se podrán quejar._

_Está bien, ahora solo me queda convencer a Marron y Bra. Esta boda va a acabar conmigo…_

_Tranquila, de eso me ocupo yo._

_Buena suerte…_ – "El apoyo de Bra seguro que lo tiene…".

La muchacha continuó revisando planos. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado sola en el laboratorio y la noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Cruzó el jardín de la mansión para marcharse pero en ese instante se encontró con su mejor amiga.

_Pan, ¿Cómo tú tan tarde por aquí?_

_Me centré en unos planos y el tiempo me voló. Pero ya me marchaba a casa._

_Seguro que aún no has cenado, vamos pasa, que tenemos que hablar._

Pan aceptó la oferta y acompañó a Bra hasta la mansión. Se prepararon unas pizzas y cenaron en la habitación de la muchacha. Pan sabía perfectamente de que hablarían así que sacó ella el tema.

_Supongo que has hablado ya con Goten. ¿Crees que podrás hacer ese cambio en el planning de la despedida?_

_Bueno, tendremos que modificar algunos detalles pero… me parece una idea genial. No es la típica idea que se tiene de una despedida de soltera pero tampoco es que nosotros seamos muy "típicos"…_

_Tienes razón. Por cierto, disculpa por mi comportamiento estos días. Sé que no estás enfadada pero necesitaba decírtelo._

_Pan, como bien dices, no estoy enfadad pero me preocupas. Últimamente te veo apagada, nerviosa,… no sé, pero sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien siempre estaré disponible para ti. _

_Gracias, sabes que lo aprecio mucho. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano con algo más de la despedida?_

_¡Ni hablar! ¡Bra Briefs puede con todo eso y más! Jajajaja_

_Ya lo veo…_

_Por cierto, la cena la cambiamos pero... ¡el paseo en yate y el spa ni tocarlo!_

_Está bien, a sus órdenes._

_Así me gusta. ¿Qué tal andas de bikinis?_

_Bien._

_Vale, mañana nos vamos de compras._

_Pan, ¿me has oído?_

_Perfectamente._

_Entonces, si vamos a hacer lo que tú quieres, ¿para qué preguntas?_

_Para que no me digas que no cuento con tu opinión, jajaja_

_Bueno, me tengo que ir._

_Es algo tarde ya… Quédate a dormir, hace mucho que no lo haces._

_Dame un pijama, anda…_

_Y sin rechistar, ¡qué buena chica eres!_

_¿Para qué hacerlo si no me servirá de nada?_

Las dos muchachas se cambiaron y prepararon la cama para la morena. Tras los preparativos ambas muchachas se acomodaron y charlaron hasta caer rendidas. A la mañana siguiente, tras levantarse y desayunar, ambas muchachas se dirigieron al centro comercial. Pan sabía que aquello les llevaría rato así que desayunó bastante porque necesitaría mucha energía.

Tras varias horas revolviendo todos los rincones del centro comercial Bra decidió que había bastante por aquel día. Mientras Pan llevaba un par de bolsa – obligada por Bra, sino no llevaría ninguna – la peliazul iba cargada hasta los topes.

_Bien, creo que con esto me basta para mañana…_

_Bra, estarás bromeando…_

_En absoluto._

Pan miró aterrada a su amiga y, sin más, se despidió hasta mañana dado que era el día de la despedida.

A las 9.00 de la mañana las cuatro muchachas estaban listas para zarpar en un magnífico yate. Sin más demora embarcaron y dispusieron a pasar una mañana de sol, mar y diversión. Mientras las tres chicas se doraban al sol, Pan decidió tomar un refrescante baño. Aquello de quedarse tumbada bajo el lorenzo no iba con ella.

Tras un rato sus compañeras la llamaron para volver a puerto y comer. Mientras llegaban se cambiaron y, tras tomar tierra, se dirigieron al mejor restaurant de la costa. Disfrutaron de una buena mariscada acompañada por un buen vino de aguja.

Pan quería marcharse ya para casa pero Bra la obligó a tomar unos relajantes tratamientos en el spa. A regañadientes se dirigieron juntas al centro termal. Las que más estaban disfrutando eran Marron y Bra, Bethany no decía nada, solo se dejaba llevar y Pan… realmente, aquello no era su manera de divertirse. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se escapó y marchó hacia casa a preparar la cena.

Pan preparó la terraza para la ocasión. Colocó unos farolillos alumbrando la terraza, cocinó en abundancia – de todos es conocido el apetito voraz de los saiyajin – y se dispuso a arreglarse. Escogió unos piratas beige, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y torera en cuero negro. Miró el reloj y se dio cuente que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que llegaran. Se dejó el pelo rizado, como le había quedado tras aquel baño en alta mar, y tan solo se delineó los ojos. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de arreglarse para la ocasión.

Pocos minutos después llegaron sus amigos y la cena empezó. Pan recibió elogios de los comensales y el pequeño convite acabó transformándose en un sin fin de anécdotas y batallitas de cuando eran unos simples críos.

Bien, antes de que Bethany salga huyendo por lo que le estáis contando, creo que será mejor que les demos sus regalos, ¿no?

Ahora que mes estaba divirtiendo… Está bien pero, chicas, debéis contarme más.

Todos emitieron risas y carcajadas. A la vez, Trunks había ido en busca de unos cuántos paquetes. Entre ambos los repartieron. Los chicos recibieron una corbata con su respectiva aguja mientras las chicas recibieron un broche para el cabello en forma de flor de hibiscus. Cada broche, a excepción del de Pan, coincidía con el color de la corbata de la pareja.

_Es para la boda, van a conjunto con vuestros trajes. _

_¡Son unos detalles preciosos!_

_¡Muchas gracias!_

Los agradecimientos siguieron mientras las muchachas se probaban los broches. Tras unos instantes sugirieron bajar al salón puesto que la noche estaba refrescando. Bra y Goten sugirieron enseñarle fotos a Bethany así que, tras encender un pequeño proyector y enfocarlo hacía una pared blanca, empezó el pase de diapositivas. Los siete invitados seguían recordando viejos momentos hasta que surgió una foto donde se veía a Pan, Trunks y Goku en su viaje para recuperar las bolas de dragón.

_Pan, ¿esa eres tú? ¡Estabas monísima!_

_Sí, sí, esa es mi sobrina, tan mona como siempre… - _Goten dijo aquello con algo de sorna pero el rostro de la muchacha se había tornado triste.

_¿Y ese niño tan gracioso quién es?_

_¿Te refieres a Trunks?_

_No, no, al pequeño de pelo oscuro…_

_Era mi abuelo…_

Aquellas palabras salieron de Pan como si fuera el último soplo de aire que quedara en su interior. Nadie se percato cuando se ausentó y regresó a la terraza, su vía de escape.

_Abuelo…ojalá me dijeras que estoy haciendo lo correcto…_

Sin más, la muchacha retomó la manta y se tumbó a observar el cielo. Se quedaba absorta contemplando aquel espectáculo y, a la vez, sus problemas se reducían. Se sentía tan insignificante y tan libre a la vez…

_Pan, ¿estás aquí?_

_Aquí, tumbada._

_Vaya, ¿con que querías escapar?_

_Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, tío._

_Te comprendo, yo también le echo de menos._

La muchacha, sentada junto a su tío, lo miró con complicidad.

_Si tan sólo nos pudiera guiar desde donde estuviese…_

_Siempre estará a tu lado, Pan, y seguro que tu comportamiento en el día hoy sería otro de los motivos por los cuales está orgullosos de ti. Y, debo decirte, que yo también estoy orgulloso de ti._

Goten rodeó a su sobrina con el brazo y dejó que ésta apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. A los pocos minutos la muchacha y su tío regresaron al salón. Los otros jóvenes seguían viendo fotografías y no se percataron de la ausencia de sus compañeros.

Tras unas risas más se despidieron. Pan empezó a recoger la casa y, tras finalizar, marchó a descansar. Había sido un día muy largo y muy duro para la joven muchacha. Pero ya quedaba menos para que aquella agonía cesara…


	4. La boda

4. La boda

Quedaba escasamente una semana para que llegara el gran día y para que una joven muchacha empezara desde cero lejos de ciudad del Oeste. Entre preparativos de última hora, empaquetar maletas, ultimar proyectos y zanjar algunos asuntos aquellos siete días pasaron fugazmente.

Aquella mañana la mansión de los Briefs era un no parar de gente corriendo por los pasillos, acabando de preparar el jardín, trabajando en la cocina,… todos estaban organizados por Bulma y estaban sincronizados al segundo.

Pan, tras darse una ducha y desayunar, se fue a recoger en coche a su tio.

_Vamos, tío Goten… ¡Se nos va a echar el tiempo encima!_

_Ya voy, ya voy, …_

_¡No sé cómo puedes llegar a ser tan lento!_

La muchacha perdía los nervios con su tío, siempre se retrasaba…

_Vamos, ya estoy listo._

_¿Lo tienes todo?_

_Sí, sí. Pero…_

_¿Y ahora qué?_

_Tenemos que pasar a buscar al novio…_

_¿¡Qué!?_

_Sí, Bethany se llevó su coche y…_

_Da igual, no quiero oír nada más. Sube al coche._

Pan conducía un flamante Dodge Viper negro. Al sacarlo de su cápsula su tío quedó boquiabierto.

_Pan, ¿¡Éste cochazo es tuyo!?_

_Así es, vamos. Abróchate el cinturón, vamos con algo de prisa…_

Dicho esto Pan dio gas a fondo y cruzó la ciudad en un tiempo récord. No fue necesario llamar a Trunks, puesto que el novio ya esperaba en la puerta de su casa. Tras abrirse la puerta, el muchacho se adentró en aquel precioso coche.

_Vaya, Goten, hemos cambiado de coche ¿eh? _

_¿Cinturón abrochado?_

_Sí, eh… ¡Pan!_

_Hola, Trunks_.

Sin decir nada más y tras dejar alucinado a Trunks, la joven volvió a apretar el acelerador a fondo para llegar a tiempo a la mansión de los Briefs.

_Si no es mucho preguntar… ¿por qué vamos tan rápido?_

Trunks preguntó aquello con una expresión y una voz impregnada de terror. Nunca había subido a un coche en el que condujera Pan y, menos aún, sospechaba que lo hiciera tal piloto de carreras.

_Se supone que quién debe hacerse esperar es la novia y no a la inversa. Dale las gracias a mi tío._

Sin mediar más palabras llegaron a su destino.

_Llegas a tardar un par de minutos y el desayuno me hubiese salido por la boca…_

_Eres un tanto desagradable, Goten. ¿Era necesario ser tan gráfico?_

_La próxima vez, acuérdate de esto antes de hacerme esperar._

Los tres amigos salieron del coche, Pan lo encapsuló y despidiéndose de ambos rápidamente, se marchó apresurada para arreglarse.

En la habitación de Bra la esperaban sus compañeras, siendo peinadas y maquilladas por los profesionales contratados. Velozmente, uno de ellos enganchó a Pan y la sentó en un sillón para empezar a trabajar en ella. Tras pasar por chapa y pintura sólo les quedaba enfundarse en sus vestidos. Pero al abrirlos…

_Bethany, ¿y nuestros vestidos?_

_Hubo un cambio de última hora._

Bethany sonrió dulcemente a Pan. Ella, tras abrir su funda, quedó paralizada al no saber qué pasaba allí. La novia se acercó a ella y, colocándole una cálida mano en su hombro, se lo explicó.

_Espero que este te guste más, te prometo que no tiene ningún detalle rosa._

_Bethany… le dije a Trunks que llevaría el traje rosa…_

_Lo sé y te agradezco el gesto pero, como te dije, eres muy importante para él y quiere que también seas feliz hoy. Nunca permitiría que un vestido se interpusiera en esto._

_No era necesario, de verdad… Te debo una disculpa, me comporté fatal en la prueba de vestidos y…_

_Olvídalo, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Además, arreglaste mi despedida de soltera._

_Gracias._

_No hay de qué._

Tras acabar de vestirse Pan se disculpó un momento y se dirigió a ver a los chicos.

_¿Se puede?_

_Adelante, pasa._

_Vaya, sobrinita, no sé porque no usas más faldas... ¡te sientan de miedo!_

_Cierto, estás muy bien con ese vestido._

_Gracias chicos._ – Pan se sonrojó ante los elogios de su Oob y de su tío -_ ¿Os importa que hable un momentito a solas con Trunks?_

Los muchachos abandonaron la habitación y dejaron a la pareja a solas.

_¿Esto también era por verme rabiar?_ – Pan había cambiado su expresión y, colocando los brazos en jarra, se dirigía amenazadoramente hacía su amigo.

_¿Tanto se me nota?_ – Trunks sonrió ante la postura de su amiga. Cogiéndole una mano hizo que volteara. – _Mírate, mi pequeña está preciosa con este vestido. _

_¡Trunks, te dije que llevaría el otro!_

_Lo sé pero este modelo llevaba tu nombre escrito. _

_Pero a Bethany quería que lleváramos el otro…_

_Bethany quería que llevaras aquel con el que estuvieras cómoda. Vamos, Pan, no estropees tu bonita cara poniendo morritos… Me gustas más sin ellos…_

_¡Eres un idiota!_ – la muchacha le dio un pequeño puñetazo a su amigo.

_Lo siento pero tengo que confesártelo… Realmente, escogí este vestido para que vinieras a quejarte y me hicieras bien el nudo de la corbata._

Trunks sonrió a Pan de tal manera que ella no podía seguir enfadada y se dispuso a hacerle el nudo de la corbata.

_¿Sabes que te odio? – le dijo la muchacha en broma._

_¡Por favor, no me digas eso, no podría vivir sabiéndolo…!_ - el muchacho le siguió la corriente.

_Anda ven aquí… -_ ambos muchachos se dieron un abrazo. – _Te deseo lo mejor, Trunks. Sé feliz con Bethany._

_Gracias Pan._

_Bien, tengo que marcharme… Nos vemos en el altar._

La morena retornó a la habitación de las chicas y allí se encontró con la novia ya lista. Sabía que no podía odiarla, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Así que se acercó hasta ella.

_Estás preciosa, Bethany. Dejarás sin palabras a todos. _

_Gracias Pan, estoy muy nerviosa…_

_Tranquila, no hay ninguna razón para que nada vaya mal. Trunks te espera al final del pasillo._

_Tienes razón…_

_¿Vamos?_

_Sí. _

Dicho esto, Pan cogió el cojín con los anillos y salió con Bethany del habitáculo. Abajo, en las escaleras, le esperaba su padre.

_Ha llegado la hora. _

Las primeras notas del canon de Pachelbel empezaron a sonar entre los invitados. Por el pasillo empezaron a desfilar los testigos. Primero Marron y Oob, después Bra y Goten y, para finalizar, Pan con los anillos. Los padrinos se colocaron al lado del novio tras dejar a sus correspondientes parejas. Las damas de honor, por su parte, se colocaron frente a ellos. Las tres muchachas lucían el mismo vestido pero en colores diferentes. Marron en blanco con detalles rojos, Bra rojo con detalles negros y Pan, negro con detalles blancos.

Unos segundos después de que Pan llegara a su sitio la novia empezó a avanzar del brazo de su padre. Pan quería aguantar, se decía a ella misma que Bethany no tenía la culpa pero, en un rinconcito de su corazón, sentía que le estaba robando su vida.

La ceremonia iba transcurriendo con total normalidad, todo era perfecto. Pan estaba ausente pero, afortunadamente, logró centrarse justo antes del momento de los anillos. La muchacha se acercó a la pareja y se los entregó. Aquello estaba a punto de finalizar.

Tras dar el sí quiero, la firma de los testigos y fotos con los recién casados llegó el convite. Todos los invitados disfrutaron con los manjares preparados y disfrutaban de aquella velada de cuento de hadas. Todos eran felices.

Llegó la hora del baile y, como manda la tradición, los novios empezaron a danzar con el vals de apertura. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron sumando a los novios y la pista se empezó a llenar. Pan, por el contrario, no hizo más que alejarse de ella hasta que, una dulce voz, la detuvo.

_¡Abuela!_

_Oh, cariño. ¡Estás preciosa!_

_Gracias abuela, tú también luces muy bella. _

_Nada comparado contigo._

_Me sacarás los colores, abuela…_

_Te echaré mucho de menos, pequeña mía._

_Tranquila abuela, te llamaré a menudo, además podemos utilizar las videoconferencias._

_Lo sé, cielo, pero estarás muy lejos…_

_Yo también te echaré de menos._

_Tengo una cosa para ti. Toma._

Pan abrió cuidadosamente el pequeño envoltorio que le dio su abuela. Tras abrirlo…

_¡Abuela!_

_Quiero que lo tengas tú, querida._

_Pero… pero abuela, ¡es la alianza del abuelo!_

_Lo sé pero quiero que lo tengas tú como recuerdo._

_No es necesario que me la des, es tuya. No necesito tener ningún objeto para acordarme de él._

_Ya lo sé pero quiero que la tengas tú. Tu abuelo te quería más que nada en este mundo y nunca te abandonará, por muy lejos que estés. Y esta alianza es como si llevaras un trozo de su corazón contigo._

La morena abrazó a su abuela como si en ello le fuera la vida. Tras esto su abuela le colgó la cadena con la alianza.

Las parejas seguían danzando al ritmo de la música cuando Goten propuso un cambio de parejas.

_Bra, espero que no te sepa mal, pero te voy a dejar y sacaré a Pan a bailar, se ha quedado sola y me sabe mal…_

_Claro, Goten. No me había dado cuenta, ve tranquilo._

_Gracias, princesa._

Goten cruzó la marea de bailarines tras su sobrina.

_Mamá, perdona que te robe a Pan, pero me debe un baile._

_Por supuesto, querido. Disfrutad, vosotros que podéis. _

_Goten, no quiero dejar a la abuela…_

_Cariño, ve a bailar. Yo estaré bien, seguro que ahora mismo regresa Bulma._

Goten arrastró a su sobrina a la pista.

_Tío, sabes que no me gusta bailar…_

_Ya, pero tendré que presumir de sobrina, ¿no?_

_No es necesario…_

_Yo creo que sí, además te hago un favor, mira a cuantos babosos te he sacado de encima…_

Entre risas, tío y sobrina siguieron danzando. Cuando se acabó la canción Pan se disponía a volver con su abuela pero alguien la detuvo.

_Espero que la bella dama no se marche sin concederme un baile…_

_Trunks, por favor, no me hables así…_

_¿Por qué no? Es divertido ver cómo te sonrojas…_

_¡Trunks!_

_Está bien, está bien, no seré malo… jajajaja_

La pareja bailaba al ritmo de una balada mientras Pan se evadía y no podía evitar que unas lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

_Pequeña, ¿por qué lloras?_

_Tranquilo, es que… estoy feliz y veo que todo ha salido como queríais._

_Y tú tiene mucha parte de culpa…_

_No me des méritos, no los merezco…_

_No seas tan modesta. Gracias, pequeña._

Siguieron bailando mientras Pan apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de Trunks. La muchacha necesitaba que aquello acabara lo antes posible porque no lo soportaba más. Realmente no lloraba por ser feliz, al contrario, se sentía la más desdichada del lugar. Su corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez más pequeños cada minuto que pasaba allí. Por fin las últimas notas de la canción dejaron de sonar y una recién casada reclamó a su marido.

_Pan, espero que no te importe…_

_En absoluto…_

Tras ese intercambio de palabras Pan desapareció de la fiesta dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del complejo, llorando sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como la rabia crecía en su interior y no podía controlarla.

Sus pies la llevaron a la cámara de gravedad y, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en ella.

_No has hecho nada por evitarlo y mira cómo has acabado._

Pan se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras y se giró para enfrentar a su interlocutor.

_¡Vegeta!_

_Te arrepentirás de esto, mocosa._

_Por favor, ¿no puedes dejarme pudrirme en paz, siquiera?_

_Has cavado tu propia tumba y te estás enterrando en ella, insensata…_

Ambos empezaron a soltar insensateces hasta que Pan logró echarlo de allí y encerrarse en la máquina. Vegeta, sin querer volver a la fiesta, observó los acontecimientos desde el tejado de la mansión.

Empezó a intrigarle como aquella muchacha podía llegar a almacenar tanto poder en su interior cuando empezó a notar que su ki aumentaba estrepitosamente. Dentro de la cámara de gravedad se estaba produciendo una gran descarga de energía, rabia y ira. Vegeta sabia que aquello solo tenía una respuesta y no tardó en confirmarla. Una explosión ocasionó que la nave quedará destruida y una luz dorada emergiera de su interior.

La pequeña muchacha se había transformado en supersaiyajin pero su estado no duro mucho. Tras ver lo que ocasionó decidió que tenía que marcharse de allí.

Bulma corrió en busca de su marido preocupada. Cuando lo encontró en su dormitorio cambiándose de ropa estalló en cólera.

_¡Miserable! ¿Ni hoy podías estarte de destrozar la cámara? ¡Alguien podría haber salido malherido pero a ti eso te da igual…_

Su mujer empezó a soltarle todos los insultos habidos y por haber hasta que, cansada de malgastar su tiempo en alguien que ni siquiera le contestaba, regresó al baile. Vegeta había aguantado toda la bronca sin decir una sola palabra. Ésta vez él no había sido el culpable pero, algo en su interior, calló para encubrir a la joven muchacha.

Pan, con la maleta ya preparada, pasó por casa de sus padres y les dejó una nota despidiéndose. Luego, sin más, se dirigió hacia el palacio celestial. Lo que no sabía es que alguien la seguía.

Sin más dilación se adentró en la sal del tiempo. Necesitaba descargar su ira sin perjudicar a nadie.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando alguien la atacó por la espalda. Recuperándose, no miró ni quién era su adversario, simplemente empezó a descargar una lluvia de golpes sobre él.

_¡Ataca con todas tus fuerzas, mocosa estúpida!_

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras Pan atacó a su contrincante con toda su energía. Este, sorprendido de que la muchacha aún pudiera a alcanzar un nivel de fuerza superior, salió despedido hasta que una columna lo frenó.

Pan, sin aliento, divisó a lo lejos aquella figura rodeada de escombros. Poco a poco fue acercándose para, finalmente, descubrir que fue Vegeta quien la atacó por la espalda. Este, con la ayuda de Pan se levantó para acto seguido volver a ser derribado con un puñetazo en su cara.

_¿¡Qué crees que haces Vegeta!? ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!_

_Lo siento pero no va a ser así…_

_¡Veta, déjame! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Trunks se haya casado! ¡Deja de buscar un culpable!_

_Puedes decir todas las mentiras que quieras pero ambos sabemos que tú podías haber hecho algo más que ponerle facilidades._

Pan no soportaba escuchar más verdades y empezó a atacarle de nuevo.

_¡Saca esa rabia que llevas dentro! ¡Sabes que eres la culpable de que ahora estés así!_

_¡Cierra tu maldita boca Vegeta, estoy harta de ti!_

Pan sentí como la ira y la rabia recorría su cuerpo de manera incontrolable. Un poder inimaginable emanaba de cada poro de su ser. Fugazmente la envolvió una luz dorada a la vez que impactaba su puño en el abdomen de Vegeta. Tan rápido como se transformó en supersaiyajin volvió a su estado normal.

Pero aquello no fue suficiente para que ambos dejaran de batallar. Encontraban cualquier escusa para atinarse golpes.

Continuaron hasta que las puertas de la sala del tiempo se volvieron a abrir. Había pasado escasamente un día pero para ellos había sido un año. Ambos emprendieron sus rumbos en direcciones opuestas. Pan se dirigió al aeropuerto y Vegeta regresó a casa.

Vegeta pasó por su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa cuando aún Bulma dormía. Bajó a desayunar y, cas acabando, bajo su mujer junto a los recién casados. La peliazul se dirigió rauda hacia su marido.

_Vegeta, ¿dónde te habías metido? Sabes que cuando desapareces de esa manera me preocupas._

_Eso te pasa por juzgar sin escuchar ni dejarse explicar. _

_Lo siento, Vegeta. Me pasé con lo de la cámara de gravedad, perdóname._

Vegeta miró a los ojos a su mujer desafiante y, con el roce de su dedo recorriendo su silueta, hizo que ésta temblara.

_Tu perdón va a salirte muy caro, mujer…_

_¡Vegeta, por favor! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces._

Los recién casados miraban la escena y no dejaban de sorprenderse. Bulma, sonrojada y furiosa por ello, se dirigió hacia ellos para despedirles.

_Mamá, cuídate. Cuando volvamos os haremos una visita._

_Disfrutad, hijos. _

Vegeta se acerco a su mujer mientras esta se despedía con la mano. El príncipe se enganchó a su mujer sin dejar ni un centímetro entre ambos.

_Mujer, creo que estábamos hablando sobre tu perdón…_

_¡Vegeta, no tengo ganas de acostarme contigo! ¿! Te crees que puedes irte y volver como si nada esperando que me vaya contigo a la cama a la mínima!?_

_Eres realmente excitante cuando te enfadas…_

Vegeta subía su mano por los muslos de su mujer y ella, inevitablemente, cayó en las redes de su marido.

Tras un largo vuelo Pan por fin llegó a su destino: Londres. Allí le esperaban un par de años trabajando duramente pero, para empezar, debía adaptarse a la ciudad, los horarios, …

Días más tarde, los recién casados volvieron a casa. Tras hablar con todos sus amigos y familiares seguía sin saber nada de su amiga, así que decidió llamarla peo su intento fue en vano. Saltó el contestador. Pensó que sería por el cambio horario así que le dejó un corto mensaje.

"_¡Pan, realmente estoy enfadado contigo! ¿Cómo te marchas sin decir adiós? Bien, espero que todo vaya genial, aprovéchalo. Un fuerte abrazo. Sabes que te echaré de menos_."

Pan había recibido el mensaje, más bien, no había querido contestar al teléfono. Le resultaba difícil pero si se había marchado era para olvidarlo.


	5. Regreso a casa

5. Regreso a casa

Otra mañana llena de faena se presentaba para Bulma Briefs. Por la mañana estaba saturada de reuniones y videoconferencias y, por la tarde, el horario que tenía no era mucho más alentador.

A media mañana su secretaria le anunció una visita no programada.

_Señora Briefs, hay una persona que pide verle urgentemente. _

_Jennifer, dile que pida cita otro día, hoy estoy muy liada._

_Se lo he dicho, señora, pero insiste en verla._

_¡AAargghhh, está bien, que pase!_

Al instante unos pasos anunciaron la visita a Bulma que, sin sacar la vista de sus documentos se dirigió hacía aquella persona.

_Muy bien, usted dirá. Le aviso de que tengo mucha prisa así que mejor será que no se quedé callado._

_Callada. Si no recuerdo mal, hace dos años usted misma me citó para cuando regresara y pudiera recuperar mi puesto de trabajo._

Bulma quedó desconcertada ante aquellas palabras pero, al fijar la vista en su interlocutor, su expresión cambió radicalmente.

_¡Pan, cariño, ya has vuelto!_

_Hola Bulma, yo también me alegro de verte._

_¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¡Seguro que has aprendido mucho! ¡Oh, qué gran noticia que hayas vuelto!_

_Gracias Bulma, solo había pasado para avisarte de mi regreso y por si seguía en pie mi puesto de trabajo._

_¡No digas tonterías, por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué te parece incorporarte de nuevo en una semana?_

_Creo que no…_

_Aahmm, claro, perdona mi desconsideración. Tendrás que asentarte de nuevo a la vida en esta ciudad._

_No, no, Bulma… me has entendido mal. Creo que andas algo atareada así que… ¿te parece si empiezo esta tarde mismo?_

_¿Estás segura? No te niego que me iría estupendamente tu ayuda pero…_

_Tranquila, empezaré por ponerme al día en los proyectos actuales._

_¡Eres mi ángel salvador! Has llegado en el momento que más te necesitaba. Mañana por la mañana pásate otra vez por aquí que tendremos que acabar de puntualizar algunos detalles, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Por supuesto, Bulma. Ahora te dejo que no te quiero retrasar más._

_Hasta mañana, Pan. Es una gran noticia tu vuelta. Me alegro mucho. _

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que la muchacha partiera hacia Inglaterra con su beca y ahora había vuelto. Pero parecía como si no hubiese cambiado nada. O eso creía ella.

Una puerta se abría y un hombre entraba en su gran casa. Cansado por el día de trabajo se dirigió a su dormitorio pero no esperaba encontrarse con aquella situación. Sin poder articular palabra alguna se quedó parado bajó la puerta.

_No… no puede ser verdad…_

_¡Trunks! Vaya, qué situación tan embarazosa…_

_¿¡Cómo!?_

_Querido, ¿no esperarás que te diga que no es lo que tú piensas y que te lo puedo explicar todo?_

_Bethany…_

_Cariño, es que nuestra relación se estaba convirtiendo en una relación muy monótona… Necesitaba algo que le diera emoción…_

Trunks recogió unas cuantas cosas y inmediatamente subió a su coche. No podía estar bajo el mismo techo que aquella mujer.

[_Teléfono_]

_Goten, ¿te pillo en mal momento?_

_No, ¿sucede algo?_

_¿Puedo pasar unos días en tu casa?_

_Claro… tardaré un poco en llegar pero la ventana está abierta, pasa y acomódate. _

_Gracias, nos vemos en un rato._

Tras despedirse de Trunks pensó que había podido pasar para que su amigo abandonara su casa.

_Goten, ¿qué pasa?_

_No lo sé… Laura, debo irme. Acabamos mañana el proyecto, ¿vale?_

_Tranquilo. Hasta mañana._

Unos ojos azules observaban aquella escena y, bajo su punto de vista, aquel muchacho moreno estaba con otra de sus novias. Presa de los celos, Bra se volvió hacía su amigo y lo besó de manera que el chico creía que le faltaba aire para respirar.

Goten, al dirigirse hacia su coche, presenció aquel beso. Una extraña sensación de protección y posesión le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró a Bra para que supiera que estaba allí, la muchacha notó como se le clavaban esos ojos azabaches. Cruzaron miradas pero no se dijeron nada. Una sensación de culpabilidad atravesó a la muchacha.

Sin pararse Goten puso rumbo a su piso, su amigo le preocupaba mucho.

_Robert, ¿te acerco a tus oficinas?_

_Oh, Pan, sería muy amable de tu parte. Aún no sé muy bien como llegar…_

Vamos, ¡ruta turística por ciudad del oeste!

La pareja se había conocido en Londres, donde eran compañeros de piso y, tras conseguir una oferta de trabajo, Robert se mudó a vivir con Pan a su ciudad natal.

La muchacha le ofreció una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad para después indicarle la manera más fácil para llegar desde el piso.

_Bien, este es tu destino. _

_Gracias Pan. ¿Comemos juntos?_

_No creo que tenga ningún problema. ¿Me recoges tú?_

_Ok, see you later!_

Pan llegó un poco antes a las oficinas de Capsule Corporation por lo que se encontró con Bulma tomando su desayuno.

_Disculpa Bulma, vuelvo en quince minutos._

_No, Pan, tranquila, pasa y siéntate. _

_Está bien. Tú dirás…_

_Vaya, veo que sigues siendo tan directa como siempre, ¿eh? Jejejeje_

_Lo siento, es un defecto que tengo._

_No tienes por qué disculparte mujer. Bien, yo quería proponerte una oferta de trabajo nueva. _

_Bulma pero… yo ya estoy bien como hasta ahora._

_Lo sé, déjame explicar._

_Adelante, soy toda oídos. _

_Como puedes comprobar entre las gestiones financieras, la dirección del laboratorio, las reuniones y todo voy realmente ahogada. Por eso había pensado de cederte la dirección del laboratorio a ti. _

_Bulma, eso es mucha responsabilidad… no creo estar preparada para eso…_

_Querida, no cambiará nada en absoluto. Lo hacías antes sin darte cuenta, ahora únicamente tendrás el nombre de directora y, por supuesto, un aumento en tu sueldo. _

_Bulma, no sé qué decir… es un cargo con mucha responsabilidad y experiencia y…_

_Por eso mismo, no hay nadie mejor preparado para el puesto que tú. Te conoces el laboratorio como la palma de tu mano, los trabajadores te adoran y eres la que tiene más experiencia en su currículum. No creo que haya nadie mejor cualificado que tú. Además, cualquier cosa que necesites, me tendrás igualmente._

_Pero debería escoger qué proyectos evolucionar y cuáles no, evaluar a los trabajadores, que todo estuviese bien organizado…_

_Vamos, lo que hacías antes, con la diferencia que ya no deberás venir hasta mí para que te dé el visto bueno sabiendo que has escogido la mejor opción. Venga, seguro que lo haces muy bien. Al menos, pruébalo…_

_Ya sé de dónde ha sacado Bra su poder de convicción… Está bien, lo intentaré, pero si fallo…_

_Estoy muy tranquila, sé que no va a ser así. Aquí tienes tu contrato, querida. Míratelo con calma y, cualquier cosita, estoy aquí. _

_Bien, pues entonces, si no hay nada más que hablar marcho hacía el laboratorio. A la noche te pasaré el informe por teléfono de mi día. _

_Jajajaj muy bien, Pan. Bienvenida, de nuevo. _

La nueva directora se dirigió hacia el laboratorio y, tras dar la noticia, el día transcurrió sin muchas diferencias.

Cinco minutos más tarde Bulma recibió la visita de su hijo.

_Hola mamá, ¿cómo va todo?_

_Hola cariño, ¡qué pronto vienes hoy!_

_Sí, esto… sé que estás muy agobiada pero ¿podrías substituirme en la reunión de ésta mañana?_

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Me ha surgido un imprevisto y no puedo posponerlo._

_Aahhmmm… – Bulma confiaba en su hijo pero sabía que le ocultaba algo. – Bien, hazme un resumen de los temas a tratar en la reunión y tú marcha tranquilo._

_Gracias mamá, volveré lo antes posible. _

Trunks expuso la reunión brevemente a su madre y se dispuso a salir.

_Por cierto, Trunks, quería avisarte que ha habido una reincorporación en el laboratorio. Además, como director de la empresa, debo anunciarte que dejo de ser la directora del laboratorio. Espero que encuentres un momento para saludar a mi sustituto._

_Claro, mamá. Lo haré en cuanto vuelva._

El muchacho se dirigió a su casa sabiendo que Bethany no se encontraría en ella. Pasó la mañana encapsulando sus pertenecías y, casi llegando al mediodía, finalizó su cometido. Regresó antes de lo previsto a Capsule Corporation por lo que, recordando el anunciamiento de su madre, se dirigió al laboratorio.

Buenos días, Kyo. ¿Sabes si el nuevo director está en su despacho?

Eso creo, señor.

Muchas gracias.

A usted.

Trunks picó a la puerta del despacho pero nadie respondió. Miró la hora y vio que era la hora de comer. Supuso que, tarde o temprano, el sustituto de su madre tendría que aparecer. Los empleados habían abandonado el laboratorio y el muchacho no tardó en confirmar lo que suponía.

Pan se encontraba revisando algunos proyectos aprovechando que los trabajadores estaban almorzando, además debía esperar a Robert. Tranquilamente se dirigió hacia su nuevo despacho para dejar unos documentos, recoger sus cosas y marchar.

El muchacho escuchó el sonido de unos tacones acercándose. Se preparó para saludar a la nueva incorporación pero, tras ver quien cruzaba la puerta, su mente quedó en blanco.

_Pan…_

La muchacha, que no había notado la presencia de alguien más en el despacho, se giró algo sobresaltada. Ante ella estaba aquel muchacho con expresión entre sorprendida y confusa.

_Trunks…_

_¿Cuándo has vuelto?_

_Hace un par de días, creí que tu madre te lo había contado._

_¡No sabes cómo me alegro de verte! ¡Ven aquí, vamos!_

El muchacho abrazó a la morena como si en ello le fuera la vida. Pan, muy a su pesar y después de tres años, no había olvidado ni su aroma ni lo que sentía por él, con sólo mirarle su corazón latía velozmente. Trunks sintió algo parecido ya que al verla su angustia parecía desvanecerse y la felicidad volvía a su vida.

_Deja que te vea… Vaya, como has cambiado en dos años…_

_Más bien, en tres años…_

_¿Tres?_

_Sí, digamos que pasé por la sala del tiempo antes de marcharme…_

No es que la muchacha se hubiese transformado radicalmente pero su silueta estaba más estilizada y con unas curvas que realzaban aún más su belleza natural. Trunks no sabía por qué sentía el impulso refrenable de no dejarla escapar y hacerla suya, parecía que la distancia y el tiempo le hubiesen dado otro punto de vista sobre la muchacha.

La miraba con deseo pero no quería reconocerlo. Se excusaba a sí mismo pensando en lo que su mujer le había hecho, además, era su pequeña, nunca podría tenerla como su mente pensaba.

Pan se sentía algo cohibida ante la penetrante mirada de su amigo.

_Perdona…_

_Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Yo también me alegro de verte. Y bien, si no sabías que había regresado, por lo tanto, no venías a saludarme ¿qué haces por aquí?_

_Mi madre me comunicó que tenía un sustituto en el laboratorio y me pidió que pasara a saludarlo pero veo que no está._

_Oh, vaya, así que sin saberlo sí que venías a saludarme. _

_Creo que me he perdido…_

_Encantada director general, soy la nueva directora de laboratorio de Capsule Corporation. Bueno, mejor, nueva directora en pruebas del labotario. _

_¿Eh? Creí haber entendido que mi madre tenía un sustituto, no una sustituta…_

_Tranquilo, no te acostumbres a verme en el puesto, aún estoy en prueba y no sé si seré capaz de conseguirlo…_

_Si mi madre te ha cedido la dirección de laboratorio es porque no duda de tu capacidad. Para cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

_Gracias, creo que me tendréis que preparar para las juntas y reuniones, si es que llego a alguna, jejeje._

Ambos amigos siguieron hablando hasta que alguien vino a buscar a Pan.

_¡Darling! Sorry…_

_Robert, ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

_Well, fine… el primer día, compañeros nuevos, conocer el edificio, … So complicated…_

_Jejeje, tranquilo, te acostumbrarás._

Trunks observó el comportamiento de su amiga con aquel chico. Era de plena confianza y, al hablar, siempre estaban en contacto… Sentía ganas de interponerse entre ambos pero controló sus instintos.

_¡Perdón, perdón, qué idiota que soy! Robert éste es Trunks, Trunks éste es Robert._

_Nice to meet you._

_Igualmente._

_Nos conocimos en Londres, compartíamos piso y le ofrecieron un gran trabajo y ahora vivimos juntos. _

Trunks no quería reconocer que estaba realmente celoso de aquel individuo pero su rostro le delataba ya que miraba a Robert como si lo fulminara.

_Habíamos quedado para comer, ¿necesitas alguna cosa más, Trunks?_

_No, tranquila. Ya hablaremos._

_De acuerdo, me alegro de verte tan bien._

_Gracias y igualmente…_

El muchacho se quedó en el despacho viendo como aquella feliz pareja se marchaba. Sin darse cuenta había destrozado su móvil. No podía ser que un chico como aquel fuese el novio de su pequeña…

_Pan, ¿Trunks es el muchacho del que estabas enamorada?_

_Por favor, dime que no se me notaba en la cara…_

_Sorry, darling, pero era difícil no darse cuenta…_

_Oh, genial, tres años que no me han servido para nada en los que me he engañado a mi misma…_

_Él tampoco podía evitar mirarte con deseo…_

_Robert, no te montes películas, él está felizmente casado, así que… además, nunca ha estado a mi alcance…_

_Excuse me, pero de esto entiendo y él siente algo por ti…_

_Basta de tonterías… Debo volver al trabajo, ¿sabrás regresar a tu oficina?_

_Of course! Bye, Darling!_

_Hasta luego…_

Pan regresaba hacia el laboratorio pensando en el reencuentro con Trunks. Todos aquellos sentimientos que creía muertos habían vuelto a recorrer su piel. Sabía muy bien como habían quedado las cosas, él era un hombre casado y siempre la había visto como a su otra hermana pequeña. No tenía sentido atormentarse con falsas ilusiones…

Caminaba distraída por los pasillos y, sin querer ni poder evitarlo, chocó contra alguien…

_Disculpe, iba distraída y…_

_¡Mira por donde caminas, niñata estúpida!_

_¿Cómo me ha llamado?_

_¿Eres sorda además de estúpida?_

Cuando la mujer se giró para mirarla reconoció a la mujer que le había robado el papel protagonista en aquella historia de amor.

_¿Bethany?_

_¡La que faltaba! Ya te podrías haber quedado en Londres..._

_¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?_

_¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!? Siempre metiendo las narices donde no incumbe…_

_¡Perdona, pero yo no te estoy faltando al respeto!_

_Insensata… Me encargaré personalmente de que Trunks y Bulma limpien tu rastro apestoso de éste lugar… _

_¿Cómo dices?_

_No deshagas la maleta, "querida"… No durarás mucho por aquí…_

_Siento decepcionarte pero, para tu información, ahora soy la nueva directora de laboratorio de Capsule Corporation y, además, tanto el director general como su madre están verdaderamente contentos con mi trabajo así que veo muy difícil satisfacer tus anhelos de verme lejos de molesta presencia…_

_¿¡Pero quién te has creído que eres!? Te has metido con la persona equivocada, mocosa…_

_Ya lo veremos, doña sabelotodo…_

Bethany se retiró indignada y Pan no podía salir de su asombro… Bethany no tenía motivos algunos para tratarla así pero, no por eso, dejaría que la tratara como había sucedido… sabía que aquello podía llevarle más de un quebradero de cabeza con Trunks pero ella no era inferior a esa estúpida.


	6. Entre las sombras

6. Entre las sombras

Trunks y Goten llevaban unas semanas viviendo juntos. La convivencia entre ambos era fácil, cada uno respetaba la intimidad del otro y se repartían las tares del hogar. Trunks estaba realmente agradecido por la hospitalidad de su compañero pero llegó un punto donde creyó necesario volver a l mansión de los Briefs.

_Goten, gracias por todo, me has ayudado mucho últimamente._

_Es lo menos que podía hacer, amigo._

_Eres un gran amigo pero creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa._

_¿Volver a casa? ¿No estás bien aquí?_

_Sí, por supuesto, pero ahora mismo ver a tanta mujer en casa pues no me está yendo muy bien…_

_Trunks, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Tranquilo, no te vayas, a partir de ahora…_

_No, Goten. No quiero que cambies tu manera de vivir por mí. Ya está decidido._

_Pero, ¿crees que te ayudará volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Bethany?_

_Tranquilo, vuelvo a casa pero a la de mis padres. Mi habitación sigue estando allí. _

_Oh, creí que te referías a tu casa…_

_No quiero volver a poner un pie allí. Gracias por todo, amigo._

_Estás decidido a divorciarte, ¿no?_

_Sí, lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho y no veo que motivos tengo para darle otra oportunidad. _

_Lo siento mucho, amigo._

_Así es la vida, a veces las cosas no salen como nosotros queremos._

_Ya pero… eso no alivia el dolor._

_Si te soy sincero… no sé si me duele… más bien es enfado por no haberlo visto antes lo que siento, es algo raro…_

_Ya se sabe, los sentimientos no responden a la lógica._

_Así es._

Ambos compañeros se despidieron. Goten se dirigió al trabajo y Trunks empezó a encapsular de nuevo sus pertenencias.

Tras el regreso de Pan, Bra y ella disponían de más tiempo libre para pasar juntas. Además, el hecho de que la morena trabajara en su complejo familiar era proclive a encontrarse a menudo. Ambas muchachas recuperaban el tiempo que no había podido disfrutar de la compañía de la otra.

Pan presentó a Bra su amigo Robert y estos congeniaron muy bien desde el principio. Eran muy parecidos en cuanto a gustos y, dado que Robert, tenía un horario menos esclavo que el de Pan, la peliazul y el muchacho pasaban muchos ratos juntos mientras esperaban a su amiga.

La morena no podía quejarse de cómo le estaban yendo las cosas desde su regreso pero no todo eran satisfacciones. También tenía sus días malos.

Aquel martes todo salía mal. Necesitaban finalizar un proyecto para finales de semana y todo estaba en su contra. Los planos iban con retraso, el material no llegaba y, para colmo, encontró a uno de los trabajadores responsables de ese proyecto manteniendo relaciones a escondidas en el laboratorio.

Ella no iba a permitir que sucesos como esos ocurrieran en su laboratorio así que decidida se dirigió hacia la pareja pero solo pudo coger a su empleado. Su "amiga" salió corriendo tras oír el taconeo de Pan. Solo pudo divisar un jersey rojo, un reloj negro con lacorona de diamantes y un anillo en su dedo anular.

A su empleado le quedó muy claro que no toleraría más situaciones como las ocurridas hacía breves momentos. Sin tener que decir más, éste se centró de lleno en el proyecto recuperando el tiempo perdido tras finalizar el horario.

Bra pasó a recoger a su amiga a la hora de plegar y, tras verla con aquel humor, la invitó a cenar en su casa. Pan se calmó y disfrutó de la cena con su amiga. Gozaron de una agradable velada en la que se contaron sus respectivos días de trabajo y de estudio. Sin duda, Pan se llevó el momento del día tras haber pillado a su empleado en plena faena. En esos momentos lo encontró bastante gracioso y ambas se rieron.

Regresaron a la cocina para dejar los platos sucios y tomar el postre justo cuando las muchachas encontraron a Bulma y su nuera hablando animadamente. Pan cambió su rostro por completo recordando el altercado que había tenido con la joven pero su perplejidad fue mayor cuando reconoció aquel jersey rojo, aquel reloj negro decorado con diamantes en su corona y aquel anillo que le resultaba tan familiar.

No salía de su asombro, no podía ver lo que creía. Sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amiga para recoger su chaqueta y su bolso.

_Pan, ¿sucede algo?_

_No, tengo que marcharme._

_¿No tomarás postre?_

_Se me ha revuelto el estomago, Bra. Nos vemos, recojo mis cosas y marcho._

La morena recorrió los pasillos de la mansión hecha una furia, debía marchar de allí antes de que algo peor sucediera.

Trunks llegó en aquel momento al complejo familiar y, sin más demora, se dirigió a su habitación. Él tampoco había tenido un gran día. Podía soportar reuniones y juntas, pero la visita de su mujer como si nada pasara le había sacado de sus casillas. No comprendía cómo podía tener la poca vergüenza de presentarse en su despacho e intentar tener sexo con él como si todo fuera bien. Entre gritos y amenazas de su mujer la hecho de su despacho, ya había tenido bastante de aquella discusión.

Pan no prestaba atención a nada y buscando la cápsula de su coche chocó de nuevo con alguien. El contenido de su bolso se esparció por el suelo.

_¡Mierda, lo que me faltaba hoy!_

_Lo siento, deja que te ayude, pero la próxima vez fíjate por donde caminas…_

_Tranquilo, Trunks. ¡No te molestes en ayudarme! Y, no te preocupes, procuraré no volverme a cruzar en tu camino ni en el de tu mujercita…_

_Pan, no es para que te pongas así, ¿vale? No eres la única con derecho a tener un mal día._

_Tiene gracia que tu digas eso viendo que tu querida mujercita te espera pasando un agradable rato con tu madre para irse a casita juntos._

_Eso no es asunto tuyo, además, no hables de lo que sabes…_

_Oh, cierto, yo no sé "nada"… _

_¿Se puede saber que te echo para que me hables así?_

_Trunks, déjame, he tenido suficiente por hoy._

_Espero que te calmes, para una directora de laboratorio es importante mantener la cabeza fría para tenerlo bajo todo control…_

_Vaya, veo que tu mujercita te lo ha contado todo y realmente le sigues el juego amenazándome con mi puesto de trabajo…_

_¿De qué me estás hablando?_

_Y ahora te haces el que no sabe de qué va la cosa… ¡Perfecto! Podrías ser menos condescendiente…_

_Mira, no sé qué mosca te ha picado ni de que va todo esto pero no te metas en el tema de mi mujer. Yo no me meto con tu novio._

_Tienes razón, no me meteré en ningún asunto vuestro. Pero tampoco permitiré que te entrometas en mis asuntos. Solo te diré que te andes con los ojos abiertos y tampoco hables de lo que no sabes, yo no tengo a nadie que me espere para marcharme a casa. _

Pan marchó más cabreada aún y, tras encontrar el coche y subirse en él, cruzó la ciudad sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Inconscientemente había llegado a la playa, sentía que necesitaba desahogarse y, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó sus pertenencias dentro del coche.

Tras colocarse sobre el inmenso mar empezó a descargar toda su furia transformada en patadas, puñetazos y bolas de energía contra un adversario inexistente. Lo que no sabía es que, sin hacerlo adrede, alguien la observaba. Trunks, como siempre que necesitaba pensar y calmarse, acudía a la playa. El muchacho estaba enfadado y molesto pero lo que más le había dolido era discutir con Pan.

Otra mañana de trabajo en Capsule Corporation. Pan había quedado con Bra y Robert para comer, últimamente con las prisas para entregar el proyecto a tiempo, no se habían visto mucho, a excepción de la fugaz cena con su amiga.

A la hora acordada pasaron a buscar a la morena y se dirigieron al centro comercial. Tras echar un vistazo por las tiendas decidieron ir a comer al restaurant. Para su sorpresa mientras se dirigían hacia allí, se cruzaron con Goten.

_Tío Goten, ¡qué casualidad!_

_Oh, chicos, ¿cómo vosotros por aquí?_

_Pues últimamente no veíamos mucho a Pan y hemos decidido raptarla para comer. ¿Y tú? – _Bra se apresuró a contestar a su amor platónico_. _

_Pues algo parecido jejejej_

_¿Por qué no comes con nosotros? – _le sugirió la pequeña peliazul_. _

_No sé…_

_¡Anda, vamos! – _ésa vez, quien insistió fue Robert_. _

_Supongo que no le importara… Venga, me apunto, no creo que os importe tampoco que se una alguien más._

_¿Habías quedado ya? _– Bra lo miró inquisitivamente_._

_Sí, pero no es nadie a quien desconozcas, jejej_

_Vaya, así que tenías una cita, ¿eh? – _Robert tenía la misma actitud que Bra_. _

_Algo así jajaja pero ya se está retrasando…_

Tras unas preguntas más la cita de Goten llegó.

_Perdona Goten, me entretuvieron en el despacho._

_Oh, tranquilo, estaba con los chicos. Me han convencido para comer todos juntos, ¿te molesta?_

_No, por supuesto. _

Pan y Trunks cruzaron miradas desafiantes pero no se dijeron ninguna palabra. Los cinco amigos se dispusieron a ocupar la mesa que les habían asignado. Goten se disponía a sentarse entre su amigo y su sobrina pero Bra y Robert fueron más rápidos y audaces y lo rodearon. Trunks y Pan quedaron cara a cara.

La peliazul y el compañero de piso de Pan no se percataron de la tensión que había entre sus otros dos amigos pero Goten si lo había hecho y miraba preocupadamente a ambos. La comida pasó entre miradas furiosas, cargadas de rabia y entre indirectas envenenadas.

Pan intentaba controlarse pero su paciencia tenía un límite y este estaba a punto de llegar. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Trunks dejó ir un comentario sobre la relación entre Robert y ella.

_Veo que la única que habla de más eres tú. Parece ser que si tienes a alguien que te espere en casa para darte lo que quieres. _

_Retira lo que has dicho, ahora mismo. _

_¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo si es verdad?_

_No sabes de qué hablas, imbécil. _

Los otros tres compañeros estaban inmersos en una distendida charla por lo que no se percataron de la discusión entre ambos amigos.

_No tengo necesidad de mentir ni esconderme de nadie, parece ser que no me conoces, Trunks. _

_Por fin dices algo con sentido, parece ser que no eres la muchacha que yo conocía antes de que te marcharas y salieras con Robert._

_¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! Robert no es mi novio, para que te enteres, él tiene unos gustos muy diferentes pero no es de tu incumbencia. _

_Oh, claro, por eso vivís juntos, ¿no? No nací ayer, Pan, veo como habláis, como te toca, …_

_Entre dos amigos existe el cariño, aunque parece ser que tú te has olvidado de eso… parece ser que al que han cambiado es a ti._

_¿Sugieres que la culpable es Bethany? _

_Yo no he dicho eso pero sé que ella no me soporta, lo dejo bien claro el otro día, y tú como buen marido la apoyas a ella. Pues muy bien._

_Las cosas no son como tú crees, Pan…_

_Créeme, sé muy bien como son pero si no quieres abrir los ojos no es mi culpa…_

_A ti nunca te gustó ella…_

_Hice lo posible por agradarle y ayudar en lo que pude pero no me pidas que me calle cuando me tratan como ella lo hizo. Y si hice todo lo que hice fue porque te veía feliz y quería que así fuera, no me arrepentiré de ello…_

_Si tan feliz querías que fuera podías haberte dignado en enviar algún e – mail o llamar de vez en cuando, pero estabas demasiado ocupada, ¿no?_

_Ahora quien habla sin saber eres tú…_

_Creí que entre nosotros había una relación de confianza y de amistad, sabes que yo te he querido como mi hermana pequeña pero tú has echado tierra sobre todo eso… además, no pretendas engañarme, esa asquerosa alianza que llevas colgada te delata. _

_Cállate…_

_¿Por qué? Será que las verdades te ofenden o quizás es que no eres muy "fiel" y temes ser descubierta…_

_¡Vete a la mierda!_

Pan sin decir más palabras se marchó. Los tres amigos observaron sorprendidos la situación.

_Truknks… ¿qué ha pasado?_

_Nada, se ve que la niña es muy sensible y decirle que su alianza me parece fea le ha ofendido…_

_Trunks, Pan no reaccionaría así solo por eso…_

_Yo que quieres que te diga, será mejor que novio hable con ella…_

_Oh, darling, quiero mucho a Pan pero ella no es mi tipo… a mí me gustan más los chicos como Goten…_

Goten se estremeció ante aquel comentario. Intentando no pensar en ello cayó en el detalle que había dicho de la alianza.

_Exactamente, ¿con que palabras le has dicho que no te gustaba su alianza?_

_Creo que… asquerosa alianza…_

_Debo felicitarte, Trunks. Has conseguido puntos a tu favor para que Pan te odie durante un buen tiempo._

_¿Por un simple comentario? Vamos, por favor, la creía más madura._

_Y yo creía que era algo más observador y responsable. La alianza que lleva es la alianza de mi padre. Mi madre se la dio como recuerdo el día de tu boda. _

Trunks quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello. Se había excedido en sus palabras y todo por culpa de su relación con Bethany. Como decía Goten, había ganado muchos puntos para que ahora su amiga no le perdonara. Realmente el culpable de aquella situación era él mismo, había minado injustamente su relación con una persona realmente importante para él.

Goten, yo no lo sabía… He metido la pata…

Sí, amigo. Has metido la pata hasta el fondo pero siento decirte que esta vez no te puedo ayudar a solucionarlo.

La morena no podía creer lo que le había dicho Trunks, sabía que ella se había pasado pero lo de Trunks no tenía nombre… Él sabía lo importante que era su abuelo para ella y, aún así, lo había insultado… Entró en la cámara de gravedad y empezó a atacar de nuevo al aire hasta que una mano interceptó su puño.

Vegeta, tras sentir un gran ki en su nave, acudió para matar a quien había osado invadir su espacio. No se sorprendió mucho de encontrarse con aquella mocosa y sonrió maliciosamente. Pan, sin inmutarse, le propinó una patada por sorpresa. Necesitaba descargar toda su ira y sabía que Vegeta no rechazaría entrenar con ella.

La lucha crecía en intensidad por momentos. El príncipe intentó detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde. La ira y la rabia se habían apoderado de ella, no podía evitarlo, pero en vez de explosionar toda esa energía transformándose en supersaiyajin de nuevo, la muchacha intentó controlarlo y no destruir la nave, pero todo ese poder implosionó en su interior obteniendo como resultado que la muchacha desfalleciera antes los ojos del guerrero.

"Realmente ésta muchacha es increíble… Su poder es impresionante, incluso superior al mío y al de su propio abuelo… pero debe controlarlo sino puede llegar a ser una gran amenaza…"

Vegeta cogió a Pan en brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación de su hija. Allí la recostó en la cama y dejó que se recuperara. Estaba realmente impresionado con aquella muchacha. Bajo a la cocina donde encontró a su mujer.

_La mocosa se encuentra mal, no creo que esté dispuesta esta tarde._

_Vegeta, no te habrás pasado… _

_Créeme cuando te digo que podía haber sido peor…_

Trunks estaba también en la cocina y escucho la conversa entre sus padres. Pensaba que Bra había vuelto a hacer una de las suyas y que su padre la había castigado con una sesión de entrenamiento. Pero no logró entender a quién se refería cuando su hermana pequeña entró por la puerta más saludable que cualquier persona en aquella casa.

El muchacho decidió subir a ver qué sucedía cuando encontró a Pan en la cama de su hermana. Se sentía culpable de aquella situación pero no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse y observarla. La conocía desde que nació, la tuvo entre sus brazos aquel mismo día y desde entonces sentía que era una pieza muy importante en su vida. Ella se esforzaba siempre por no decepcionarle y siempre que podía se lo demostraba.

La quería mucho, de eso no dudaba, pero desde aquel viaje algunos sentimientos se habían visto alterados. Aquella muchacha se había colado en la nave y allí empezó aquella aventura. Sentía que debía protegerla de los peligros pero la muchacha le había demostrado que podía valerse por sí misma. Los papeles se habían tornado algunas veces cuando fue la pequeña quien le tuvo que salvar la vida.

Y ahora… ahora ella le odiaría, seguro, pero no podía soportarlo. Veía sufrimiento en su rostro y eso le partía el alma. Reconocía que estaba celoso de su compañero de piso porque la veía todos los días, día y noche, dormía con ella, vivía bajo el mismo techo, tenía a su alcance su hermoso cuerpo…

Esos pensamientos atormentaban al muchacho, la pareja le había dicho que lo suyo era solo amistad pero él no podía evitar sentirse amenazado por Robert. No quería que su pequeña fuera de otro pero, a la vez, no podía pensar en ella de ese modo…

Regresó de sus pensamientos cuando la muchacha empezó a abrir los ojos.

_Pan… Pan, ¿cómo te encuentras?_

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

_No sabría decirte pero ¿estás bien?_

Pan miró al muchacho y recordó la escena en el restaurante. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama para marcharse pero una mano la detuvo.

_Pan, por favor, escúchame…_

_No Trunks, no quiero oír tus palabras… déjame…_

_Pan, lo siento, yo no quería…_

_Quizás no querías pero lo has hecho…_

_Por favor, Pan…_

La cogió del brazo y la volteó pero su mirada no pudo evitar centrarse en su cuerpo escasamente cubierto con los jirones en los que su ropa se había convertido. El silencio invadió la habitación, Trunks no podía quitar los ojos de Pan, encontraba realmente hermoso aquel cuerpo y su deseo por hacerla suya allí mismo crecía en su interior.

Sin darse cuenta apretaba cada vez más el agarre sobre la muchacha, estaba absorto en aquella visión y fue la muchacha quien lo devolvió al presente.

_¡Trunks, suéltame, me haces daño!_

Consiguió zafarse de él y se encerró en el baño. No pudo evitar empezar a llorar y el muchacho escuchó su llanto detrás de la puerta.

_Pan, por favor, ábreme…_

_¡Vete, no quiero saber nada de ti!_

_Pan, por favor, lo siento…_

La muchacha se tapó sus oídos para no escucharlo pero sabía que aquello no servía para nada. Su espalda se recostó sobre la puerta y lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, desecha en lágrimas. Trunks, al otro lado de la puerta, estaba en la misma situación. Cuando escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo decidió marcharse no sin antes pedirle de nuevo perdón a la morena.

Bra entró en aquel instante en su cuarto y Pan, habiéndose tranquilizado antes de abrir la puerta, salió del baño.

_¡Pan! ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_Tranquila, he entrenado con tu padre…_

_¡Pero mira como llevas la ropa!_

_Sí, me he dado cuenta… ¿Me puedes dejar algo de ropa? He de marcharme urgentemente y no puedo ir con estas pintas._

_Por supuesto pero no sé si será de tu estilo…_

_Tranquila, me da igual ahora mismo…_

Bra le dio lo menos provocativo que encontró en su armario. Pan se vistió con las prendas que le prestó su amiga obteniendo de resultado una mínima expresión de falda negra que escasamente llegaba a medio muslo y una ceñida camiseta. La morena no encontró defectos a aquel atuendo y, cuando terminó, se marchó rápidamente. Necesitaba salir de aquella casa.

Bajó las escalera, cruzó la cocina despidiéndose de Bulma y Vegeta y se encaminó hacia la salida.

_Mocosa, ¿estás bien?_

_Sí, Vegeta. Gracias por el entreno._

_Hhhhmmm…_

Vegeta sabía que aquella muchacha guardaba algo en su interior que la hacía sufrir excesivamente.

Casi había logrado salir de la mansión cuando Trunks volvió a detenerla. Ella no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

_Pan, por favor, no estoy pasándolo bien, tú no tienes la culpa…_

_Déjame en paz, Trunks…_

_No quiero, no puedo hacerlo…_ - Trunks intentaba controlar sus instintos primitivos pero verla en aquella vestimenta lo dificultaba. Se acercó por la espalda de la muchacha quedando bastante juntos. Ella sentía perfectamente su respiración en su cuello. – _Por favor, pequeña…_

_Trunks, preferiría no verte durante un tiempo… _

_No quiero perderte Pan, no podría soportar que me odiaras…_

_No te odio pero déjame…_

Tras aquellas palabras la muchacha salió definitivamente por aquella puerta dejando a un desolado Trunks tras ella. Pan necesitaba ver a alguien que la entendiera sin decir palabra alguna ni preguntando obviedades. Sin más tomó rumbo a Monte Paoz.


	7. Terror en Chicago

7. Terror en Chicago

Pan llegó a Monte Paoz desolada, en todo el trayecto no había podido borrar las palabras que Trunks le había dicho. Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas en su ser. Chi – Chi se encontraba en casa preparando su cena cuando oyó que alguien picaba a la puerta.

La mujer se dirigió preguntándose quién podía ser a esas horas pero, tras abrir la puerta, se llevó una grata sorpresa.

_Pan, cielo, ¡qué alegría verte!_

_¿Puedo pasar, abuela?_ – la cara de la muchacha denotaba tristeza y angustia. Su abuela no dudó en hacerla pasar.

_Cariño, ¿estás bien?_

_No…_ – tras contestar comprobó que aún podía llegar a llorar más.

La pequeña se abrazó a su abuela desconsoladamente.

_¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_Abuela… yo… Trunks…_

_Tranquilízate, ya ha pasado todo…_

Chi – Chi la condujo hacia el sofá para sentarse y la muchacha pudiera contárselo todo.

_No puedo más, abuela… creí que lo había superado, que estos años fuera habían borrado su huella, pero no han servido para nada. Le sigo queriendo pero estar a su lado solo me hace sufrir más._

_Cariño… ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?_

La muchacha le narró lo sucedido los últimos días y su abuela no salía de su asombro, sobre todo tras contarle el altercado de la alianza. Sabía que Trunks apreciaba mucho a su nieta y que nunca le haría daño conscientemente pero no entendía su comportamiento. Quería ser capaz de sacarle ese dolor a Pan pero sabía que en asuntos del corazón no hay nada que hacer.

_El se ha disculpado y me ha dicho que no quiere perderme, que no soportaría que le odiara y yo no puedo hacerlo por mucho que quiera, lo he intentado para olvidarlo, pero me resulta imposible._

_Te entiendo, preciosa. _

_Antes de irme me ha dicho que él estaba mal y que no era mi culpa, pero ya no sé qué creer… últimamente está muy extraño… abuela, ayúdame…_

_Ojalá pudiera cariño, ojalá… sabes que haría lo que fuera pero…_

La muchacha se abrazó con más fuerza a su abuela y ésta, cariñosamente, le acarició el pelo para calmarla. Tras estar un rato así Chi – Chi terminó de preparar la cena y ambas se dispusieron a cenar.

_Cariño, quédate a dormir aquí. No estás en condiciones de volver así al piso. Vamos, te prepararé la habitación. _

Ambas se dirigieron a la planta superior y después de hacerse la cama, Pan decidió darse una ducha antes de dormir. Chi – Chi aprovechó para llamar a Bulma.

[_Teléfono_]

_¿Diga?_

_Bra, ¿está Bulma en casa?_

_Hola, Chi – Chi. Si, mamá está en casa, ahora te paso con ella._

_Gracias, Bra. _

_¿Chi – Chi? ¿Cómo estás, amiga?_

_Hola Bulma, yo bien ¿y tú?_

_Pues ya sabes, liada con los negocios jejej ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_Verás… Quizás te suene algo raro pero ¿sabes si le sucede algo a Trunks? Según me ha contado Pan últimamente tienen pequeñas discusiones por tonterías y, como comprenderás, me preocupa._

_Te entiendo perfectamente pero no he notado nada raro en Trunks… me ha estrañado que hoy Pan entrenara con Vegeta y me ha preocupado el estado con el que ha acabado ella pero por lo demás…_

_Oh… creí que tu sabrías decirme que podría estar sucediendo…_

_Siento no ser de más ayuda, si quieres puedo intentar hablar con mi hijo…_

_No te molestes. Supongo que Pan también estará nerviosa por su nuevo cargo en la empresa, sabes que no quiere decepcionar a nadie y menos a vosotros…_

_Quizás podría cogerse unas pequeñas vacaciones, entiendo como se debe sentir perfectamente…_

_Sabes que no las aceptaría._

_Bueno, siempre lo puedo disimular con alguna excusa del trabajo… déjame a mi, que he tenido una idea._

_Gracias Bulma, confío en ti._

_Para eso estamos, querida. Pásate por aquí un día de estos, hace mucho que no hablamos tranquilamente._

_Está bien, tomo tu invitación. Hasta pronto._

Chi – Chi colgó instantes antes de que Pan le diera las buenas noches. Por suerte, no había escuchado la conversación. Ambas se fueron a dormir y el sueño se apoderó de ellas.

Pan marchó a trabajar tras despedirse de su abuela. Quería tener la cabeza ocupada para distraerse y no pensar en nada más. Llegó al laboratorio y se sumergió en los nuevos proyectos. A media mañana dio una vuelta supervisando el trabajo. Bulma se presentó para la hora de comer.

_¡Hola Pan, espero que no tengas planes para comer!_

_Pensaba quedarme revisando papeles y comer algo rápido. _

_Oh, querida, descansa un poco. Vamos, te invito a comer._

_Como quieras, tú eres quien manda. _

Bulma percibió el estado de la pequeña tal y como le había comentado Chi – Chi. Entraron en la cocina de la mansión y Bulma ordenó a sus robots que prepararan algo para comer. Mientras esperaban Bulma le habló de negocios.

_Pan, necesitaría pedirte un favor._

_Si puedo hacerlo…_

_Necesitaría que fueras en mi lugar a una reunión con unos empresarios americanos. Yo estoy muy liada con las nuevas presentaciones aquí y me robaría mucho tiempo. _

_Pero, el laboratorio…_

_Tranquila, me las apañaré._

_Está bien, ¿dónde tengo que ir?_

_A Chicago. Mañana por la mañana tendré tus billetes y toda la documentación preparada. Lo ideal será que marcharás pasado mañana, por el cambio horario,… ya sabes._

_¿¡A Chicago!?_

_Sí, estamos abriendo horizontes y si logramos atraer al mercado americano seria una gran victoria para nosotros. _

_De acuerdo, dejaré organizado el laboratorio para que no creen ningún problema ni te saquen mucho tiempo. _

_Eres un ángel caído del cielo, de veras._

Les sirvieron la comida y hablaron de otros temas sin relación con el trabajo. Tras acabar Pan regresó al laboratorio. Empezó a organizar los días en que ella se ausentara. Fue hablando con cada trabajador para informarles. Pasó la tarde arriba y abajo hasta que marchó a casa.

El día siguiente pasó aún más rápido que el anterior y, sin darse cuenta, Pan se encontraba en el aeropuerto rumbo a Chicago. Tras llegar a la ciudad se dirigió al hotel y durmió hasta la mañana siguiente.

Un nuevo día amanecía y con él Pan empezó a trabajar. Pasó los dos siguientes días preparando la reunión, no quería que nada saliera mal.

La reunión con los empresarios americanos empezó a media mañana. Pan estaba muy nerviosa pero disimuló bien su estado. Sin duda era la más joven de los allí presentes. A la par que transcurría el encuentro la muchacha se sentía mucho más cómoda.

El primer día pasó y, al finalizar la jornada, la muchacha se sentía orgullosa. Sentía seguridad en sí misma y sabía que transmitía lo mismo.

En Capsule Corporation Bulma se las ingenió para que Trunks y Pan solucionaran las cosas.

_Hijo, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente._

_Dime, mamá._

_Verás, Pan está en una reunión en Chicago con los empresarios americanos y necesito entregarle estos documentos urgentemente. Son muy importantes para el coloquio y deben ser entregados en persona. Necesitaría que fueras hacia allí y, de paso, le echaras una mano._

_¿No puede ir otra persona?_

_Iría yo misma en persona pero estoy liadísima, además, sería un punto a nuestro favor que el director general participara en el coloquio. _

_Está bien, supongo que tengo que partir de inmediato. _

_¡Gracias, Trunks, te debo un favor!_

_Ya lo creo por eso te encargarás de mis dos juntas que tenía para esta semana. Estoy seguro que te las podrás apañar. _

_Dalo por hecho._

Sin más, su hijo hizo uso de su avión privado y, tras unas cuantas horas de vuelo, llegó a su destino. Al llegar al hotel preguntó por su amiga y le informaron que se encontraba cenando en el restaurant del hotel.

Decidió, se dirigió hacia el restaurant convencido de solucionar las cosas con Pan pero, para su sorpresa, ella se encontraba en compañía y, según su punto de vista, ella estaba disfrutando de ella. Recordando sus palabras borró la idea de saludarla de la cabeza.

Tras echar un último vistazo a la pareja y sentir como los celos recorrían su organismo volvió a recepción y encargó que le entregaran el sobre con los documentos urgentemente. Después decidió no permanecer más tiempo en aquella ciudad y regresó de nuevo con el avión privado.

Mientras, la pareja terminaba de cenar en el hotel. Un empleado del hotel se acercó a la muchacha y le entregó los documentos. La morena, disculpándose unos minutos, subió a su habitación para dejarlos allí. Su acompañante realizó una llamada en su ausencia.

[_Teléfono_]

_Todo está saliendo como planeábamos._

_Perfecto, ya sabes que te toca hacer ahora. _

_Es una pena pero así lo haré._

_Infórmame cuando termines._

Pan regresó y su acompañante le ofreció una copa. Ella aceptó gustosamente. No sabía por qué pero aquel chico le resultaba atractivo. Nunca se había planteado una relación sin Trunks pero aquella noche estaba disfrutando y no veía porqué no podía pasárselo bien. Tenía que pasar página de una vez y olvidarse de su amigo.

Kellan, un muchacho alto y corpulento, moreno con ojos verdes, formaba parte de la comitiva americana. Pan había notado sus insinuantes miradas en las reuniones pero no había hecho el menor caso hasta que él la invitó a cenar. Estaba sola así que aceptó.

Empezaron a sonar las tímidas notas del piano y él sacó a la muchacha a bailar. Ella, sonrojada, evitaba su mirada. Tras unos bailes él tomó la iniciativa y, dulcemente, la besaba en sus labios. Pan no sabía cómo había llegado a suceder pero se dejó llevar.

Al rato, la muchacha empezó a encontrarse mal.

_Kellan, creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Me encuentro algo mareada…_

_Te acompañaré a tu habitación. _

_No te molestes, puedo llegar yo sola. No quisiera arruinarte la noche._

_Créeme, no lo harás. _

En el ascensor Kellan volvió a empezar con sus besos mientras acariciaba sus brazos. Ella rehuía sus caricias.

Llegaron al piso y él la condujo hasta su habitación. Ella, algo confusa, no reconocía el lugar.

_Por favor, Kellan, llévame a mi habitación. Quiero acostarme._

_Vamos, preciosa, nos podemos divertir juntos…_

_No quiero, déjame…_

Ella le rechazaba pero él seguía insistiendo. Pan quería zafarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus movimientos eran torpes, descoordinados, sin fuerza… Kellan, viendo que su plan surgía efecto, la llevó hasta la cama y la recostó. Se sacó la americana y la camisa. Pan no era totalmente consciente de lo que allí sucedía pues estaba drogada. Quería escapar de allí pero era incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

El muchacho acarició el torso de la muchacha poniendo especial atención en sus pechos. Fue introduciéndole las manos por debajo del top azul que llevaba, recorría cada centímetro de su piel y, antes de seguir, decidió desnudarla. Acto seguido el también de desnudó y volvió a su juego personal.

Empezó a lamerle con delicadeza sus pezones. Iniciaba la acción rodeando el pequeño montículo con su lengua, despacio mientras no dejaba a su compañero abandonado ya que lo estimulaba con sus dedos. Seguía succionando el pezón para, finalmente, morderlo a la vez que retorcía al contrario. Se notaba que disfrutaba con ello ya que dedicó bastante tiempo.

Siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo mientras le decía a la muchacha cuanto le gustaba y como iban a disfrutar. Los sensuales besos que le daba por su abdomen se tornaron en salvajes mordiscos que dejaban su piel marcada, incluso de algunos brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre. Pan veía como su cuerpo era atormentado sin que ella pudiese detenerse.

Kellan estaba excitado con aquella situación, su palpitante pene era la muestra de ello. Empezó a pellizcar fuertemente los muslos de la joven mientras con su boca empezaba a profanarle los labios vaginales. Cuando consiguió entrar comprobó que no estaba para nada lubricada y aquello solo iba a dificultarse sus verdaderas intenciones. No conforme con aquello empezó a recorrer el interior con su lengua. No dejaba un recoveco libre de su músculo.

Llegó al clítoris y le proporcionó el mismo tratamiento que a sus pezones. Pan no reaccionaba, había quedado en shock. Él, mientras lamía su botón se acariciaba su miembro viril, el cual había alcanzado unas dimensiones consideradas. Sin esperar más se colocó sobre la muchacha, hizo uso del preservativo y, sin miramientos, le clavó su pene a la joven. Le costaba embestirla dado que la muchacha no estaba excitada, por consiguiente, no lubrificaba y, para ella, era una sensación realmente dolorosa. Su cuerpo no respondía, tan sólo una lágrima desbordó su ojo y recorrió su mejilla. Cada embestida era más salvaje y más dolorosa.

A los diez minutos el chico se corrió pero no por ello quedó satisfecho. Sonriendo maliciosamente empezó a propinarle fuertes golpes sobre su torso, dejando bien enrojecidos sus pechos y su abdomen. Pan no sentía dolor alguno. Rápidamente la volteó y realizó lo mismo con su espalda. Sus nalgas fueron esta vez el centro de su descarga de golpes. Quedaron adoloridas por sus cachetadas pero sus mordiscos no fueron por ello más suaves.

La cara del muchacho tenía la expresión de un sádico y, realmente, reflejaba quien era en esos instantes. La idea de sodomizarla le vino a la cabeza y enseguida estaba preparando el orificio de la chica. Primero lo lubrico utilizando el semen de su corrida aún contenido en el condón para, seguidamente, introducirle varios dedos. No podía esperar más y se dispuso a introducirle el falo en su interior pero, tras varios intentos frustrados, no lo consiguió. Aquello lo enfureció más y volvió a descargarse violéntame sobre su espalda y sus piernas.

Tras calmarse un poco cogió su teléfono móvil y realizó de nuevo otra llamada.

[_Teléfono_]

_Ya está, solucionado._

_Muy bien, pronto recibirás tu recompensa._

_Eso espero. Mañana cogeré el primer vuelo, ya no pinto nada aquí. _

_Nos vemos._

Pan había escuchado aquella conversación y las palabras se habían grabado en su interior. ¿Quién podía haber planeado aquello? ¿Qué ganaban con hacérselo? ¿Quién podía quererle aquel mal?

Kellan la arrojó al suelo y le tiró sus ropas mientras él se disponía a dormir plácidamente. Pasadas unas horas la muchacha recuperó la movilidad y, tan rápido como le resultó posible, se vistió y abandonó aquella habitación. Aún algo desorientada logró llegar a la suya y, tras cruzar la puerta y despojarse de aquellas prendas, se metió bajo la ducha. Se sentía sucia y el dolor empezaba a invadir su cuerpo pero, frotando febrilmente, necesitaba borrar cualquier rastro de aquel hombre. Al salir le dio pavor mirar su cuerpo pero descubrió un torso y unas piernas en carne viva llenos de incipientes hematomas y cortes. También atisbó que su violador no le había tocado ni la cara ni los brazos, a sabiendas que eran las partes más visibles, para no dejar sospechas.

Pan quería hacer la maleta y marchar de inmediato pero sabía que aún no podía, debía acudir a la última reunión y la más importante. Afortunadamente ésta llegó a su fin antes de lo que todos esperaban por lo cual pudo recoger sus cosas y marchar antes.

No pudo pegar ojo ni un solo minuto durante todo el vuelo. Tras aterrizar pasó por el piso, dejó las maletas y rebuscó en sus cajones algo que ponerse y sentirse algo menos observada. Se colocó un jersey ancho con cuello alto y mangas largas, unos pantalones anchos y se calzó las primeras bambas que encontró. Su imagen femenina desapareció de nuevo.

Sin descansar un minuto se dirigió al laboratorio. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se sentía protegida de aquel modo. Se encerró en su despacho, no quería hablar con nadie, pero su deseo fue interrumpido por su jefa.

_¡Pan, creí que no regresabas hasta mañana!_

_Finalizamos antes de lo esperado._

_Y bien, ¿cómo fue?_

Pan miró a Bulma sin mostrar expresión alguna.

_Bien. _

_¿Y ya está? _

_Sí, todo desarrollo según lo esperado. Las reuniones fueron bien._

_Trunks me comentó que te había visto muy cómoda con los americanos y que ellos se encontraban a gusto contigo. Por eso no vio necesario quedarse._

_Trunks…_

La muchacha no sabía quién le había llevado aquellos documentos. Trunks ni la saludó ni dejó ninguna nota, solamente la había visto cenar con Kellan y le había servido para generalizar la relación establecida entre la muchacha y los americanos. Recuerdos de aquella noche vinieron a su memoria.

_Bien, pues ahora que ya estás de vuelta, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Gracias por todo, Pan._

La muchacha estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no escucho cuando Bulma se despidió. El día pasó y Pan permaneció en el laboratorio hasta ya entrada la noche. Se había quedado sola. Tras recoger sus propiedades se marchó cruzando el jardín del complejo. Pasó al lado de la cámara de gravedad cuando un brazo entre las sombras la detuvo.

_¿Quién anda ahí?_

Aquella voz era la de Vegeta. Él, tras reconocer el ki de Pan, la soltó. Su mirada expresaba pavor.

_Eres tú mocosa… ¿porqué escondes tu ki?_

No era que la muchacha escondiera su energía sino que ésta estaba realmente debilitada. Su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado de la violación y la muchacha no entendía el porqué. Ella se había quedado contra la pared pero no puedo evitar demostrar su dolor puesto que Vegeta la había bloqueado con su brazo a nivel del abdomen. El príncipe se percató de aquel detalle. Sin más la muchacha se marcho sin decir una palabra y dejó raramente preocupado al saiyajin.


	8. ¡Abuela!

8. ¡Abuela!

Pan había vuelto a su vida diaria de trabajo y más trabajo. Necesitaba estar ocupada para no pensar en todo lo sucedido en Chicago. Intentaba disimular, actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, quería pasar desapercibida y, según creía ella, su propósito se estaba cumpliendo. Pero había alguien que no se creía aquella fachada y la observaba de muy cerca.

Las fiestas navideñas se iban acercando y, con ellas, el tiempo en familia. Robert viajó a Inglaterra para pasar aquellas fechas especiales con los suyos y la joven muchacha volvió a quedarse sola en el piso. Por mucho que intentaba ser fuerte no dejaba de estar intranquila y por las noches no conseguía dormir. Tenía verdadero pánico a aquella silenciosa soledad. Decidió, puesto que iban a celebrar la Navidad en familia, mudarse por aquellos días con su abuela. Chi – Chi estaba encantada de que su nieta pasará unos días con ella.

Los días fueron pasando apaciblemente. Bra había terminado el primer semestre de clases y, con motivo de las próximas festividades, la universidad celebraba como siempre su particular fiesta navideña. La peliazul, tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió convencer a su amiga para acudir juntas. Pan pensó que quizás no le iría mal divertirse un poco.

Pan había quedado en pasar a recoger a su amiga a las 20.00 pero como su abuela tenía pensado visitar a Bulma bajaron a la ciudad una hora antes de lo previsto. La morena no tenía muchas ganas de fiesta y su atuendo era una muestra de ello. Vestía un sencillo jersey negro, unos tejanos y unas Converse amarillas. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta y no se había maquillado.

Al llegar a Capsule Corporation dejó a Chi – Chi con Bulma en el salón y fue a buscar a su amiga. Ésta, tras ver cómo iba vestida, empezó a buscar algo en su armario.

_Bra, ¿vas a cambiarte de ropa otra vez?_

_No, no… estoy buscando algo para ti. No puedes ir así a la fiesta._

_¿Por qué no? Yo voy muy bien._

_Pan, no te ofendas, pero vas bien para pasarte el día en el laboratorio pero no para salir._

Sabía que no conseguiría que su amiga la dejara en paz hasta que no se cambiara de ropa y, sin ganas de discutir, acató sus órdenes. Le dio un vestido rojo con escote palabra de honor ceñido al pecho y con caída pero Pan no estaba dispuesta a mostrar sus piernas, no era su estilo ni podía hacerlo si quería evitar sospechas. Encontró unos leggins negros y na pequeña torera tejana. Se dirigió hacía el cuarto de baño y se cambió, guardó su ropa en una cápsula y salió de nuevo. Antes, pero, había observado ante el espejo su cuerpo aún magullado y marcado.

Bra, no estando contenta del todo, le rizó el pelo y le resaltó sus negros ojos con algo de sombra azul eléctrico, delineador y rimmel. Dando el visto bueno a su amiga se dispusieron a marcharse. Al salir se encontraron con Trunks y se saludaron educadamente. El muchacho fijó la mirada sobre su amiga y ésta, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable, no pudo mirarle a los ojos.

Llegaron al local que habían alquilado para montar la fiesta universitaria. La música incitaba a mover el cuerpo al ritmo que marcaban sus compases y la gente se dejaba llevar por ellos. Estaba repleto, Pan había olvidad qué eran aquellas fiestas. Bra empezó a caminar entre los estudiantes, saludando a amigos y presentándoles a Pan. No tardó en llevar a su amiga a la pista de baile tras pasar por la barra para pedir algo que tomar.

La joven morena empezaba a disfrutar y, con la ayuda de la bebida y los ánimos de su amiga, empezó a dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música. Había empezado con su amiga como pareja de baile pero no tardó en darse cuenta que ésta ya la había substituido por un compañero de curso. Ella tampoco se había quedado sola ya que otro muchacho bailaba siguiendo sus movimientos.

Así pasaba el tiempo y cada vez aquel muchacho estaba más cerca de su cuerpo. Ella empezó a sentirse agobiada cuando las manos del chico empezaban a acariciarle la cintura. Buscó a su amiga entre la gente intentando alejarse de aquel universitario que tenía otras intenciones. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que, cuando divisó a su amiga, su antigua pareja de baile la acorraló contra la pared. Ella ya no soportaba más aquello, creía que podía superar fácilmente lo de Kellan pero no era así. Empujó al muchacho y se marchó sin despedirse de Bra.

Llorando se dirigió a la playa, necesitaba desahogare. Así empezó con su rutina de golpes al aire, cada vez más enérgicos y agotadores. Sentía que le faltaba aire para respirar, su angustia interior estaba venciéndola y no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Vegeta, al sentir aquél alarmante ki, se dirigió hacía la fuente de energía pero no quiso que la muchacha se diera cuenta de su presencia. Realmente empezaba a preocuparle el estado de aquella chica. Algo estaba atormentándola desde hacía mucho tiempo pero, últimamente, la situación estaba agravándose por momentos. No sabía por qué tenía el impulso de ayudarla pero su impenetrable orgullo lo frenaba. Tras un largo rato la muchacha se sintió exhausta y regresó a casa de su abuela. Cayó rendida sobre su cama consiguiendo dormir de un tirón.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y tomo una ducha. Desayunó y se arregló para marchar al trabajo. Le extrañó no encontrar a su abuela pero supuso que se le echo el tiempo encima y decidió pasar la noche en casa de los Briefs. A punto de salir encontró el teléfono caído en el pasillo, le resultó raro pero sin darle más importancia lo colocó en su sitio y marchó finalmente.

Llegó al complejo de Capsule Corporation y antes de dirigirse al laboratorio pasó por la mansión para ver a Chi – Chi. Inusulamente el silencio era el gran protagonista del lugar. La muchacha echó un vistazo por la primera planta pero no vio a nadie. Cuando se dirigía a salir por la cocina se encontró con Trunks. El muchacho se sorprendió de encontrarla allí.

_Pan… ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Buenos días, Trunks… marchaba ya para el trabajo pero pase antes a saludar a mi abuela. Nos vemos…_

_¡Pan, espera!_

_Por favor, Trunks…_

_¿No te han dicho nada?_

_¿Decirme nada? ¿Sobre qué?_

_Pan… anoche… tu abuela ingresó de urgencias en el hospital… Creí que lo sabías, por eso me extrañó verte aquí._

_¿Cómo dices?_

_Creí que Bra te lo había dicho anoche cuando la llamé… Pensaba que estábais juntas en el hospital y ahora me dirigía yo hacía allí._

Pan estaba bloqueada, desde que dejó a su amiga en la fiesta no había encendido el móvil. Rápidamente lo encendió y vio las llamadas perdidas. Miró al joven y con los ojos vidriosos le dijo que marchaba a ver a su abuela.

_Trunks, lo siento, pero debo ir a ver a mi abuela… el laboratorio…_

_Pan, tranquila, ya me he encargado de organizarlo todo. Vamos, te acompaño._

_No, no es necesario, puedo ir sola._

_Pequeña, iba hacía el hospital cuando has entrado, así que te llevo. Además, no estás en condiciones._

Sin llevarle la contraria acompañó a su amigo y se dirigieron al hospital. Al llegar se acercó a sus padres rápidamente pero Gohan la recibió con una mirada enojada y no le dirigió palabra alguna. Pan no entendía la actitud de su padre pero sin darle más importancia entró a ver a su abuela.

Chi – Chi permanecía con respiración asistida, parecía que estuviese durmiendo pero, por más que su nieta la llamara, ella no despertaba. La joven se acostó junto a su abuela y le cogió fuertemente la mano. No quería que su abuela se fuera de su lado.

De repente un pitido alteró a la muchacha que rápidamente pulsó el botón de ayuda. Acudieron unas enfermeras y su padre. Éste la miró lleno de rabia y la echó de la habitación. Al salir y volver a la sala de espera su amiga peliazul la estrechó entre sus brazos. Intentó calmarla pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Unos fuertes pasos se oyeron por el pasillo y la muchacha sintió recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Al alzar la mirada vio a su padre realmente furioso y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, éste le cruzó la cara con una bofetada delante de toso los presentes.

_Madlita egoísta, sólo piensas en ti y no haces nada por los demás. Todo esto es por tu culpa, ¡ella ha muerto por tu culpa!_

_Papá…_

_¡Cállate! No acudiste cuando te necesitó, estabas muy ocupada bebiendo y estando con uno cualquiera mientras ella…_

Pan entendió en aquel instante porque había encontrado allí el teléfono pero ella no lo había hecho queriendo, si hubiese sabido que su abuela la necesitaba sin duda lo habría hecho. Videl intentaba controlar a su marido, clamarlo, pero la fuerza de éste era mayor y no pudo evitar que Gohan abofeteara de nuevo a su hija. Por suerte, Goten llegó a tiempo de frenar el segundo golpe. Pan no había hecho ni el intento de defenderse.

_¡Basta, hermano, nadie es el culpable de todo esto!_

_¡Calla! ¡Ella debía haber acudido ante la llamada de su abuela pero prefirió divertirse en una estúpida fiesta!_

_¡Gohan, cálmate, Pan no tiene la culpa!_

Sin esperar más Goten sacó a su sobrina del hospital y la llevó a su casa. Los allí presentes estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Gohan pero no osaron decir una palabra.

_Pan, cálmate, tu padre está muy afectado y no ha querido decir todo lo que te hadicho._

_Tiene razón… yo debí acudir… la vuela me necesitaba…_

_No, cariño, no tiene razón… tú no podías hacer nada, no sabías que esto iba a suceder, ninguno lo sabíamos. Desafortunadamente a coincidido con que habías salido pero no por eso eres culpable._

_Sí lo soy… he vuelto a quedarme sola…_

Goten intentó sacarle aquellas ideas de la cabeza pero su sobrina era demasiado persistente.

_Pan, vendrás a pasar unos días aquí. Mandaré que traigan tus cosas y hablaré con Trunks para que te de unos días._

_¡No!_

_Pan, necesitas descansar y encajarlo…_

_¡He dicho que no!_

_Está bien, como tú quieras, pero ahora descansa…_

La noche fue muy larga para Pan, no podía dormir pensando que había sido su culpa, que su abuela estaba muerta porque ella no había estado en casa. Tarde, a media madrugada, empezó a caer rendida debido al cansancio acumulado que tenía la muchacha pero su sueño no fue muy duradero ni, mucho menos, reconfortante.

Regresaba a casa y veía a su abuela tendida en el suelo, ella empezaba a correr para ayudarla pero la distancia que las separaba cada vez era mayor hasta que un fatídico pitido anunciaba la muerte de Chi – Chi. Empezó a gritar pero lo único que logró fue despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla.

_¡Abuela! _

Goten acudió tras escuchar ruido en la habitación de su sobrina. Ella estaba agitaba y no paraba de nombrar a su abuela. Trató de tranquilizarla pero el sueño era demasiado real.

_¡Abuela!_

_Tranquila, tranquila… has tenido una pesadilla. Vamos cálmate._

El muchacho abrazó a su sobrina pero ella no era consciente de ello. Sólo pensaba en Chi – Chi.

Llegó el entierro. No faltó ningún miembro de la gran familia que Goku y Bulma habían formado. Todos se había vuelto a reunir para despedirse de otro ser querido, el negro se había adueñado de ellos.

Era un día frío, los copos de nieves caían del cielo como si mostraran su dolor. Pan y su tío se colocaron al lado de Gohan y Videl pero éste, aún mirando con furia a su hija, se alejó de ellos. A Goten aquel gesto no le gustó para nada pero al ver a su sobrina deshecha por la reacción de su padre y por su abuela, decidió retrasar la charla con su hermano. Ambos fueron arropados por los Briefs. Bra abrazó a su amiga mientras que Trunks colocaba su mano sobre la espalda de su amigo. Bulma estaba realmente afectada, parecía que hubiese envejecido de golpe. Era raro en él mostrar algún gesto de complicidad o cariño pero, aquel día, Vegeta tenía entrelazada su mano derecha con la de Bulma mientras le pasaba el brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros. Pan se percató de aquel detalle y, al cruzar su mirada con la del saiyajin, sintió que, de alguna manera, la estaba apoyando a ella también.

La ceremonia se desarrollo en un absoluto silencio y, tras darla por finalizada, empezaron a descender el féretro. La gente empezó a despedirse de la familia Son tras darles el pésame. Pan intentó hablar con su padre pero él, viendo sus intenciones, la evitó. Videl miró con tristeza a su hija pero marchó tras su esposo.

La muchacha se quedó sola mientras la tierra empezaba a caer sobre la tumba de su abuela. Todas las lágrimas que había reprimido hasta el momento empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. No podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo, no a ella. Su abuela era una de las personas que más la entendía sino la única. La echaba mucho de menos pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para que volviera.

Goten hablaba con los Briefs cuando se percató de aquella escena. Trunks siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y, sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia su amiga. La tomó del brazo para encararla y, acto seguido la abrazó. Sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento y lo confirmó cuando ella le devolvió el gesto. Dejó que la muchacha se desahogara cuanto necesitará sobre su hombro.

Por mucho que le doliera a la joven la vida continuaba tras la muerte de su querida abuela y regresó al trabajo. Bulma insistió en que se tomara unos días para digerir lo ocurrido pero la muchacha se negó. Necesitaba estar ocupada para tratar de apaciguar el dolor. Una tarde, cuando ya había marchado toda la plantilla se puso a trabajar un poco en un proyecto. Todo sucedió muy rápido, un mal gesto y la mala suerte de que aquel afilado instrumento estuviese en el lugar menos indicado le propinó un corte en el interior de su muñeca. La sangre empezó a teñirlo todo escandalosamente.

La muchacha se colocó un pañuelo presionando el corte y se dirigió hacía la mansión para curarse aquella herida. Había sido un tonto error pero cualquiera que la viera pensaría otra cosa peor. Tuvo suerte de no cruzarse con nadie en la cocina donde se limpió la herida bajo el brazo. Tenía que desinfectársela por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que subir a la planta superior al baño, con el peligro de que alguien la viera.

Subió lo más sigilosamente posible y llegó a su destino sin levantar sospechas. La herida había vuelto a sangrar y salpicó el lavamanos. Buscó en el armario el botiquín con la mala suerte que, al sacarlo, un bote de pastillas cayó al suelo emitiendo ruido. Creía que nadie la había escuchado pero la suerte no la acompañaba aquella noche. Escuchó como alguien se dirigía hacía allí y intentó esconder su herida justo en el momento que la persona a quien menos deseaba ver aparecía por la puerta. Trunks miró extrañado a la muchacha. Ya hacía rato que su jornada había finalizado y, contrariamente, la muchacha seguía en las instalaciones del complejo.

_Pan, ¿no es muy tarde para que estés por aquí?_

_¿No puedo visitar a tu hermana y charlar con ella un rato?_

_Claro que sí, sabes que no hay ningún inconveniente pero la próxima vez cerciórate de que se encuentra en la casa antes de pasarte un par de horas buscándola. _

El muchacho se marchó y dejó a solas a la muchacha pero no se había alejado mucho cuando escuchó una queja de la morena. Volvió al baño y la imagen que encontró le aterrorizó.

_¡Pan! ¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo!? ¿¡Estás loca o qué?!_

_Trunks…_

_¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez!?_

_No… no es… no es lo que tú crees…_

_¡No intentes negarlo, Pan! ¿No has pensado en lo que le harías pasar a tus padres? ¿A tu tío, a Bra? ¿A mí?_

_¡Trunks, te estoy diciendo que no es lo que tú te crees!_

_¡Ah, no! Entonces, dime, ¿cómo te has hecho una herida "casualmente" en el interior de tu muñeca?_

_Sencillamente, ha sido un accidente._

_Pan, esto no es ninguna solución. Sé que lo estás pasando mal, todos estamos pasándolo mal, pero nos tienes para ayudarte._

El muchacho empezó a desinfectarle la herida para cubrírsela posteriormente para que cesara de sangrar.

_Déjame, Trunks. Te digo que ha sido un accidente, si no me quieres creer, muy bien, tú mismo. Pero puedes acercarte al laboratorio y ver que es cierto lo que te digo. _

_Pan, ¿por qué te comportas así? Sé por lo que estás pasando y me duele ver que te hieres a ti misma con todo esto, pero debes seguir adelante. Tu abuela lo querría así. _

Pan miró enojada al joven y dándole la espalda se dispuso a marcharse.

_No digas que me entiendes porque ahora el que habla sin saber de qué eres tú, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando. Nadie lo sabe. Nadie._

Pan se deslizó por la primera ventana que encontró y puso rumbo a su sitio para descargar sus frustraciones. Llegó a la playa y empezó con su rutina agresiva. No duró mucho, volvía a sentir que le faltaba el aire para respirar, que su tráquea se cerraba, y una extraña sensación de descontrol se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

_No es bueno guardar tanto sufrimiento en tu interior._

Pan se sobresaltó y intentó atacar a su espía pero su cuerpo no respondía.

_No malgastes energías, sabes que no puedes continuar._

_Vete vegeta, no quiero ver a nadie. _

_No me iré, necesitas ayuda._

_No necesito… nada… de nadie._

No logró finalizar la frase que sus fuerzas la abandonaron y empezó a caer en picado pero, por suerte o por desgracia, Vegeta evitó que tocara suelo bruscamente. La recostó en unas rocas y tomó asiento a su lado. Tras unos minutos de silencio mientras recuperaba su aliento la muchacha rompió aquella extraña situación.

_Vegeta, ¿qué quieres de mi? Como has visto no estoy para luchar contra ti, no tengo fuerza ni quiero…_

_No he venido a luchar contigo._

_Entonces, ¿por qué insistes y no me dejas sola?_

_Porque no estás bien._

_Vaya, que audaz, ¿qué te ha hecho darte cuenta?_

_El sarcasmo no te servirá conmigo. _

_Vamos, Vegeta… aprecio que hayas venido hasta aquí pero le puedes decir a tu hijo que esté tranquilo, no volveré a tocar objetos cortantes…_

_No soy el mensajero de nadie. _

_Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Como te he dicho antes, el sufrimiento no es bueno para nadie y tú sufres demasiado desde hace demasiado tiempo. _

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Quiero decir que no soy ciego y sé que te duele ver como mi hijo está con esa, te duele haberte alejado de él durante 3 años para que ahora no te sirva de nada, te duele lo que le ha pasado a Chi – Chi y te duele no tener ni a tu abuela ni a Goku aquí. _

Pan estaba atónita, no podía creer que Vegeta intentara ayudarla.

_Llevo mucho tiempo observándote y sé que no estás bien. No me negarás que sientes un descontrol total de tu energía._

_¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

_Porque pasé por una situación muy parecida y me costó superarlo._

_¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Te juro que intentó ser fuerte y seguir hacia delante pero no puedo, cada vez que vuelvo a levantarme me vuelven a empujar…_

_Me dejé ayudar por los que me apreciaban aunque no lo mereciera. Me dieron una segunda oportunidad y no permitieron que me rindiera._

_Pero tú tenías motivos para luchar… tenías a Bulma, a Trunks…_

_¿Y crees que tú no tienes motivos por luchar? ¡Debes luchar por ti misma!_

_Es muy fácil decirlo pero no…_

_Sabes que mi orgullo me domina pero sólo te lo diré una vez. Tu abuelo me ayudo mucho más de lo que merecía, me perdonó la vida aún sabiendo que tenía intenciones de destruir la Tierra, me salvó en más de una ocasión, me enseño que se podían sentir más cosas que odio, me dio una nueva vida…_

_Vegeta…_

_Debo admitir que me sorprende el poder que puedes llegar a alcanzar pero no puedo permitir que te destroces de esta manera. Mucha gente sufre por verte así, entre ésta mi familia y no paso por verles pasarlo mal. _

_Ojalá pudiese hacer como si no pasara nada, borrar todo el dolor y los malos momentos, pero no puedo. Soy la culpable de que mi abuela esté muerta y mi padre tiene toda la razón al tratarme como lo hace, lo merezco después de todo. No puedo sonreír y fingir que no pasa nada._

_¿Qué crees que pensaría tu abuelo de tu actitud?_

_Sé que le he decepcionado, él no me perdonaría que no ayudara a mi abuela…_

_¡Deja de culparte por algo de lo que eres inocente! A tu abuela le podía haber pasado estando tú en casa o no. _

_No…_

_¡Esto es lo que decepcionaría a tu abuelo, ver cómo te rindes! Él no te culpa por lo que le ha pasado a Chi – Chi y Gohan no debe tratarte así, únicamente saliste a divertirte como una muchacha de 24 años que eres y, ciertamente, lo pasaste mal y viniste a este mismo lugar a desahogarte. Reacciona, Pan, tu abuelo no querría verte sufrir de este modo. _

La muchacha no podía más, sabía que lo que decía Vegeta era cierto, pero no quería aceptarlo, le resultaba más fácil culparse porque tenía un motivo para estar furiosa. Pero estaba cansada, quería poder respirar tranquilamente.

_Te juro que me gustaría poder creer en tus palabras y salir de esta mierda pero… es difícil, no puedo hacerlo sola…_

_Pues deja que te ayuden y no te cierres en ti misma. No debe avergonzarte pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas, eso no te hace menos fuerte, al contrario. _

_¿Y a quién pido ayuda? Mi padre no quiere ni verme y mi tío lo está pasando suficiente mal como para que yo le vaya con mis niñerías._

_Ambos sabemos que lo que a ti te pasa no son solo niñerías y a tu padre ya se le pasará, también está dolido. Pero hay más gente a tu alrededor que puede ayudarte. Sé que no confías mucho en mí pero te prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarte, se lo debo a tu abuelo y a mí mismo. _

_Vegeta, confío en ti… pero me resulta algo difícil hablar contigo de todo esto…_

_Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil. Pero es bueno saber que me tienes confianza. _

_Está bien… no me queda otra…_

_Exacto, así que podrías empezar a explicarme porque te retorcía de dolor la otra noche…_

El saiyajin había dado en el blanco pero Pan aun no estaba preparada para contarle aquello. La noche transcurrió mientras ambos seguían hablando, los dos sabían que aquello no se iba a repetir muchas más ocasiones. Pero, a veces, está bien dejar a un lado el orgullo y mostrar los sentimientos.


	9. Cena de Navidad

9. Cena de Navidad

Las fiestas navideñas iban a ser especialmente tristes aquel año pero no por eso iban a aplazarse. Pan había rechazado la invitación de un día de compras con su amiga pero, recordando las palabras de Vegeta, finalmente accedió ya que su amiga lo hacía con buena fe.

Pasaron la mañana entera mirando escaparates y comprando regalos. La situación familiar no había mejorado mucho en casa de los Son pero no por eso Pan no iba a regalarles nada a sus padres.

Bra no quiso atosigar a su amiga, sabía que los centros comerciales no eran su pasión. Llamando a su madre le comunicó que comerían en casa así que, sin dar más vueltas, regresaron a la mansión. Al llegar vieron que Trunks también comía con ellos aquel día. Pan restó en silencio casi durante toda la comida, seguía molesta con su amigo por haberla acusado de suicidarse. Vegeta no era ajeno a aquella situación pero tampoco dijo nada.

Tras comer Pan recibió una llamada de su tío diciéndole que aquella noche no la pasaría en casa por culpa del trabajo. Al colgar se lo contó a su amiga y ésta la convenció de quedarse a dormir allí. No le costó aceptar la oferta ya que prefería no dormir sola. A la peliazul le gustaban aquellas noches de chicas y como años atrás empezó a hablar de su amor platónico, Goten.

Pan intentó no parecer maleducada ni nada por el estilo pero, sin quererlo, su amiga percibió que aquel tema la agobiaba e incomodaba.

_Disculpa, Pan, te estoy inflando la cabeza con mis chorradas._

_No es eso Bra, perdona si te he dado esa sensación…_

_Quien debe disculparse soy yo._

_No digas chorradas, encima que me invitas a pasar la noche aquí._

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Claro que sí._

_Si no quieres contestar lo entenderé pero… ¿qué sientes por Trunks?_

_Vaya…_

_Olvídalo, no he dicho nada…_

_Tranquila, Bra. Sabes que aprecio mucho a tu hermano y, si lo que quieres saber es si aún me gusta, la respuesta es sí. Exactamente no sé desde cuando siento algo por él, pero sí sé que hace 11 años que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él._

_Pan… de veras que lo siento, no conté con ese detalle ante su boda, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota?_

_¿Por qué? Era normal que tu estuvieras contenta, es tu hermano y se casaba, lo malo hubiese sido que no fueras feliz con eso._

_Pero me olvidé de tus sentimientos y me dejé llevar por la emoción… tú eres mi mejor amiga y te abandoné en aquellos momentos que debieron ser muy duros para ti…_

_No te lo niego y por eso me marché a Londres, necesitaba olvidarlo._

_Pero acabas de decir…_

_Sí, aún le quiero, separarme durante 3 años no ha servido de nada pero he aceptado que él está casado con Bethany y me alegro por él._

_Pan, ¿cómo puedes…? A mí me molesta ver como tu tío anda con una y con otra…_

_Cuando quieres alguien quieres que sea feliz y eso te complace a ti también así que, si casarse con Bethany era su deseo, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que alegrarme por él. _

_Eres realmente asombrosa…_

_No, ya te darás cuenta por ti misma…_

Siguieron hablando un rato más antes de caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo. Un nuevo día llegó y con él la cena de Navidad en Capsule Corporation. Pan se había olvidado de ella por completo y no podía faltar ya que sería presentada a la junta como la nueva directora de laboratorio de la empresa. Se alarmó un poco ya que no tenía que ponerse.

_Bra, necesito tu ayuda…_

_Dime, ¿en qué puedo servirte?_

_Verás… se me había pasado lo de la cena de la empresa y… bien, no tengo que ponerme… tampoco sé muy bien que debo ponerme… ¿te importaría echarme un cable?_

_¡Claro que no! ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo he soñado con que me pidieras ir de compras!_

Ambas muchachas se dirigieron a la tienda preferida de la peliazul para aquellas ocasiones. Bra informó a la dependienta de lo que buscaban y de los gustos de su amiga reduciendo las opciones a tres vestidos. La primera opción era un vestido negro de torso ceñido y entrelazado, sujetado por dos tirantes, formando un trenzado desde el pecho hasta la cintura para dejar caer la falda con vuelo. El segundo vestido era sencillo pero elegante. Era blanco, liso, con un hombro al aire y atado con un simple nudo en lo alto del brazo, con unas cenefas en lentejuelas negras en la parte inferior de la falda y del lazo. El último modelo era un vestido de gasa amarilla, con el pecho fruncido y sujeto por dos tirantes ambos decorados con pequeños cristales.

La morena iba a quedarse con el primero ya que no tenía el cuerpo para muchas fiestas pero se dejó convencer por Bra y por la dependienta de quedarse con el modelo amarillo. Completo el conjunto con unos tip toes negros con un tacón de vértigo y un pequeño bolso a juego. Antes de regresar pasaron por el salón de belleza. Pan no pudo negarse ya que últimamente había descuidado su aspecto.

Le escalaron el pelo respetando el largo de la melena y le realizaron reflejos caobas para iluminar el rostro. Le ondularon el pelo dándole un aspecto salvaje pero sensual. Para finalizar le realizaron la manicura y la pedicura a la francesa. Bra no fue menos y aprovechó para que le hicieran un recogido que no quedara muy clásico.

Llegaron a la mansión y el tiempo se les había echado encima. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para picar algo en la cocina, vestirse y maquillarse un poco. Bra resaltó sus labios con un rojo carmín a juego con su vestido e iluminó sus ojos con sombra dorada. Pan, en cambio, optó por perfilarse los ojos en negro y aplicó un poco de brillo sobre sus labios. Tras vestirse se dirijieron juntas hasta la sala de actos de la corporación.

Vegeta se encontraba en la fiesta obligado por Bulma a cambio de recibir una gran recompensa por parte de su mujer al finalizar aquella jornada. Vio llegar a las jóvenes muchachas y percibió que ambas eran el centro de muchas miradas, entre ellas, la de su hijo. Se acercó a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que le oyera le advirtió.

_Pan no es tan débil como crees pero está sufriendo demasiado. No le pongas las cosas tan difíciles._

Trunks quisó contradecir a su padre pero cuando se giró éste ya había desaparecido entre la multitud. La velada transcurría con normalidad, se encontraban todos los empleados de las diferentes áreas, los altos cargos de la empresa, algunos familiares y algún que otro acompañante.

Pan se encontraba hablando animadamente con Bra y con su tío cuando Bulma reclamó su presencia. Disculpándose, la morena dejo a solas a sus amigos.

_Querida, quiero que saludes a alguien a quien creo que ya conoces ya que no ha parado de decirme maravillas sobre ti._

_¿Sobre mí?_

Al instante llegaron a un grupo de hombres y Bulma llamó al que se encontraba de espaldas.

_Mr. Rathbone, ¿recuerda a Pan, verdad? Hace un rato me contaba lo magnífica que estuvo en la reunión de Chicago._

_Claro, ¡cómo olvidarla! Está preciosa esta noche, señorita Son…_

Pan quedó en shock cuando se giró aquel hombre, no podía creer que aquella pesadilla fuera real.

_Querida, Kellan será nuestro nuevo inversor y le verás a menudo por la empresa. Según me comentaba estaba muy interesado en los proyectos que estás llevando a cabo en el laboratorio._

_Así es, me encantaría poder echarles un vistazo._

_Por supuesto, no creo que haya ningún problema, ¿verdad, Pan?_

La muchacha se había quedado atónita y únicamente logró disculparse.

_¿Me disculpáis un momento?_

Tras esto marchó rápidamente hacía el lado opuesto de la sala, huyendo de aquel hombre que la había destrozado hacía apenas un mes. Se cruzó con Vegeta pero ni lo vio. Éste, en cambio, se fijó en la reacción de la muchacha, en los ojos llenos de pavor y en la expresión de satisfacción de aquel americano.

Trunks divisó a Pan en un rincón de la barra y, después de haberle dado vueltas a las palabras de su padre, se acercó a la muchacha para hablar con ella. Tampoco le costó mucho ir hacia ella, no había dejado de observarla aquella noche y tenía unas ganas locas de poder estar con ella, cerca, acariciándola…

_Me resulta raro ver como una chica preciosa como tú esté sola en la barra esta noche._

_Hola, Trunks…_

_Hola, Pan. Estás muy guapa esta noche._

_Gracias, supongo…_

Pan hizo el amago de marcharse pero el muchacho la detuvo.

_Pan, espera, por favor. Me gustaría hablar contigo._

_No hay nada de qué hablar, Trunks, si me permites me gustaría irme…_

La muchacha le dio la espalda pero Trunks la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a una habitación cercana. Entraron y él se quedó ante la puerta por si ella quería marcharse.

_Trunks, ya te lo he dicho, quiero irme. No tengo nada qué hablar contigo._

_Muy bien, Pan, yo sí que tengo algo que decirte._

_Déjame salir._

La joven avanzó para alcanzar la puerta pero su amigo la detuvo.

_Espera, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. No soporto esta situación entre nosotros. _

_¿Así que soy yo la que pongo las cosas más difíciles? Vaya, yo diría que con esta actitud no ayudas mucho para facilitarlo._

_Pan, no podemos seguir así. _

_¿Cómo quieres que estemos sí crees que te engaño?_

_Yo… yo no creo que me engañes… es solo que…_

_Que era más fácil creer que había intentado acabar con mi vida cortándome las venas que no escucharme y entender que había sido un estúpido accidente. Al igual que era más fácil decir que yo estaba saliendo con Robert y que mi alianza era asquerosa antes de pararte a preguntar qué tipo de relación con mi amigo y darse cuenta que era la alianza de mi abuelo. _

_Lo siento, yo no quería…_

_Quizás no querías pero lo hiciste… ¿Sabes cómo me sentí tras oír como tratabas con desprecio a mi abuelo? ¿Acaso te paraste a pensarlo?_

_Me equivoqué pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado encendido para pensar con claridad. Te recuerdo que tú tampoco fuiste muy cauta con tus palabras._

_Y no lo niego pero al menos hablaba sobre cosas que sabía que eran ciertas, no me monté mi propia película._

_¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_Oh, vamos, Trunks. Por favor, abre los ojos de una vez…_

Ambos muchachos se enzarzaron en un sinfín de acusaciones y empezaron a discutir, como últimamente hacían. Mientras, en otro rincón del salón se encontraba otra pareja. Bethany se encontraba en compañía de otro hombre y en actitud demasiado cariñosa para considerar que sólo eran amigos.

_Todo está saliendo como teníamos planeado. La muchacha está asustada._

_Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo en la reunión._

_Sabes que siempre lo doy todo en los negocios, esa muchacha no creo que te suponga muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Me encargaré de que siga temiéndome. _

_Perfecto. Pronto recibirás tu recompensa._

_Estoy deseándolo ya._

La mano del hombre acaricio lascivamente el muslo de aquella dama pero lo que ambos no sabían es que alguien les había escuchado y no era precisamente alguien que les favoreciera. El príncipe de los saiyajin, tratando de huir de toda aquella ridícula celebración, se había alejado hasta un oscuro rincón de la sala y, casualmente, escuchó aquella interesante conversación.

Bethany y Kellan salieron de aquel escondite en la penumbra colocándose bien la ropa sin percatarse de la presencia de Vegeta. La chica empezó a buscar a su aún marido por la sala y unos cuantos invitados le contaron que habían visto a Trunks en una estancia cercana. Decidida se dispuso a buscar por todas las habitaciones del largo pasillo.

En la última estancia seguían Pan y Trunks. Hacía rato que habían dejado de reprocharse cosas y ahora yacían uno enfrente del otro mirándose fijamente a los ojos. En aquella situación parecían haberse olvidado de todos los malentendidos y ninguno de los dos quería romper aquel momento.

Trunks le acariciaba el pelo cariñosamente a la muchacha, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca al igual que sus labios, que parecían que iban a pegarse de un momento a otro. Pan cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración del joven cerca de su oreja.

_Pan, te quiero demasiado para resignarme a perderte sin luchar por ti._

Una lágrima descendió por el rostro de la muchacha al oír aquellas palabras. Una lágrima que no llegó muy lejos ya que Trunks la recogió en un tierno beso. Ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en los del otro, no eran necesarias las palabras para expresar lo que ambos sentían. La calma y la atracción invadieron sus cuerpos. Sus labios empezaron a rozarse cuando, oportunamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

_Vaya, por fin te encuentro, "cariño"._

La pareja se separó furtivamente ante la presencia de Bethany en la estancia.

_¡Estúpida, qué haces aquí! Saca las manos de mi esposo ahora mismo si no quieres vértelas conmigo._

_Bethany, cállate, si sobra alguien aquí eres tú._

Pan no soportaba aquello y, tras separarse del muchacho, regresó a la fiesta.

_¡Pan, espera!_

_¿Pero quién se ha creído esa mocosa apestosa?_

_Mejor dime, ¿quién te has creído que eres tú para tratarla así?_

_Tu mujer._

_No por mucho tiempo, este juego ha llegado a su fin._

El joven regresó también a la celebración y se dirigió directamente al escenario para comunicarles a los invitados una noticia de última hora. Bethany le siguió de muy cerca por miedo a que lo echara todo a perder.

_Disculpen, tenemos una noticia que darle. Bethany y yo vamos a…_

…_a ser padres._

Trunks miró a aquella mujer con una cara de espanto, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. Si aquello era cierto no podía dejarla sola. La sala empezó a llenarse de aplausos y felicitaciones pero Trunks buscaba el rostro de alguien. Cuando logró localizar a Pan sus miradas se cruzaron pero sólo pudo observar el mismo terror y sorpresa que el tenía en su rostro. La muchacha lloraba y fue la última imagen que el joven vio de ella ya que se escabulló entre los allí presentes.

La muchacha empezó a correr por los pasillos buscando una salida cuando, de repente, se vio acorralada contra una pared.

_Nos volvemos a encontrar, preciosa…_

_Dé… déjame _

_De eso nada, muñeca._

Trunks buscaba a Pan desesperadamente, quería darle una explicación que ni él mismo sabía pero las sorpresas no acababan allí. Tras girar la última esquina encontró a la muchacha besándose con otro muchacho. Furioso regresó, lo que él no sabías es que la morena estaba aterrorizada y siendo forzada.

No encontraba modo de escapar de aquellas asquerosas manos que estaban magreándole todo el cuerpo hasta que, por fortuna, un estruendo alertó a Kellan, momento en el cual Pan aprovecho para salir corriendo.

Vegeta había salvado a Pan de otra mala experiencia y iracundo buscó a su hijo. Lo encontró en una terraza tomando el aire.

_¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido que no eres capaz de ver lo que ocurre ante tus ojos?!_

_¡Papá, déjame!_

_No, no pienso ver cómo dejas que esa muchacha sufra aún más y tu sigas haciendo el imbécil con una mujer que te utiliza._

_¿Acaso crees que a mí me gusta esta situación? Quiero a Pan pero no puedo estar con ella, no si voy a ser padre. Además, ella ya tiene con quién estar._

_¡Te están engañando, sácate la venda de tus ojos!_

Padre e hijo discutieron mientras Goten y Bra buscaban a la morena desesperadamente. Finalmente se les ocurrió buscar en el piso de la muchacha y acertaron. La encontraron bajo su ducha, con el vestido aún puesto, llorando y recogida en el suelo. Intentaron que hablara pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca. Mientras, en la fiesta, Trunks desapareció de allí furioso por el embaraazo de su mujer, por la discusión con su padre, por los celos que tenía de aquel hombre que besó a Pan y por no poder estar con ella.

La mañana siguiente de la cena se organizó una junta extraordinaria para presentar al nuevo inversor a los accionistas. Trunks no podía evitar mirar a aquel tipo con odio y Kellan le devolvía una mirada victoriosa. Ambos sabían a qué se referían.

Pan, aún formando parte de la junta, no acudió a reunión. Evitó a Trunks y a Kellan a toda costa. Al finalizar la jornada la muchacha se dirigió al despacho de Bulma.

_Sé que no es muy responsable ni profesional por mi parte pero debo marchar durante un tiempo, Bulma. Necesito alejarme de aquí un tiempo._

_¿Por qué Pan? ¿No está bien con tu puesto?_

_No es por eso, Bulma, preferiría guardarme los motivos para mí. _

Tras hablarlo un rato, la jefa no encontró la manera de retenerla. Se la veía muy convencida de que lo mejor era marchar y Bulma decidió confiar en ella. Más tarde le comentó a su hijo la petición y las intenciones de la muchacha. Él dejó a su madre donde estaba y buscó a Pan desesperadamente. La encontró arreglando una nave en el taller. Él muchacho entró, cerró la puerta y destrozó el dispositivo de apertura interior.

Ante el estruendo la muchacha se asustó y dirigió su mirada al joven muchacho que se encontraba ante ella desesperado.

_¿Qué has hecho, Trunks?_

_¿Por qué, Pan? Dime, ¿por qué te vas?_

Ambos se miraron pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada. Estaban encerrados y sólo podían ser "rescatados" por algún empleado de fuera. Pero, casualmente, estaban solo en el taller.


	10. Prisioneros

10. Prisioneros

Por la cabeza de Pan pasaban mil y una razones por las que debía marchar pero era incapaz de encontrar una para darle a Trunks y que éste no se opusiera. El muchacho esperaba una respuesta mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo a perder a la chica.

_Trunks, tengo mis motivos. Ahora por favor, apártate y deja que me vaya._

_No, Pan, no marchará nadie de aquí hasta que no me des una respuesta._

_No es asunto tuyo._

_Yo creo que sí que lo es, estás huyendo de mí._

_No sabes de qué estás hablando._

_¡Pues dímelo de una vez, esta situación me está volviendo loco y no lo soporto más!_

La muchacha intentó esquivarle para tratar de hallar el modo de abrir la puerta pero Trunks la apartó para impedir que ella se marchara.

_Trunks, apártate de mi camino._

_No._

La muchacha intentó alcanzar la puerta de nuevo pero el joven la detuvo otra vez.

_Ya está bien, Trunks, no sé quién te crees para tratarme así pero ya me has cansado. O te partas por las buenas o te aparto yo por las malas…_

Los dos muchachos se miraron desafiantes pero él no realizó el mínimo esfuerzo para que ella saliera de la nave.

_Tendrás que hacerlo por las malas ya que no pienso moverme para nada._

_Muy bien, tú lo has querido._

Con paso decidido la muchacha se dirigió hacia el muchacho y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla pero no logró nada con eso. Empezó a descargar su rabia sobre él pero Trunks fue capaz esquivar todos y cada uno de ellos. La muchacha empezó a desesperarse y Trunks lo aprovechó para guiarla hacia el lado opuesto de la nave dejándola entre la pared y su pecho. Pan no se dio por vencida e intentó empujar a su amigo pero antes de que consiguiera separarse mucho Trunks se agarró a la muchacha y se recostó sobre ella, manteniendo la sujeción de los antebrazos a la altura de la cabeza de Pan.

Sus cuerpos estaban más cercanos y sus respiraciones agitadas delataban su estado. La rabia desapareció de los ojos de la morena y se quedó prendada de la profunda y calmante mirada del muchacho mientras el silencio era el dueño de aquella habitación.

_¿Por qué, Pan? Dime porque intentas alejarme de ti…_

_Trunks, déjame, no me compliques más las cosas…_

_No puedo Pan, no puedo dejar que te marches de nuevo, sin más, sin despedirte, sin darme una explicación…_

_Por favor, te lo suplico, no me preguntes más por qué... Debo alejarme de todo esto, no puedo seguir así…_

Pan no quería contarle nada de lo sucedido a Trunks, no quería preocuparlo con su pasado. Él se lo estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil aproximando su cuerpo al de la joven y rogándole una explicación. Quería gritar al mundo entero que le amaba pero no podía hacerlo. La presión de aquel momento fue la causante de que una silenciosa lágrima recorriera la trayectoria de su mejilla.

_No quiero verte sufrir, Pan. Dime que es lo que sucede pero no me abandones…_

_Debo hacerlo, Trunks, es lo mejor…_

_¿Para quién es lo mejor?_

_Para todos…_

_No creo que sea lo mejor cuando ambos estamos sufriendo con esta situación._

_No sigas, por favor…_

Esta vez fue el muchacho quien fue sorprendido por sus lágrimas pero aquellas no fueron capaces de parar al muchacho que estaba necesitado de sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

_Pan, no puedo dejar que te marches, simplemente, no puedo… creía estar confundiendo mis sentimientos pero ahora sé que no es así. Te necesito a mi lado, te necesito aquí conmigo…_

_Trunks… sabes que siempre he estado a tu lado pero no me puedes pedir esto… _

_No me basta con que estés a mi lado como una amiga, necesito que esté a mi lado siendo mía. No puedo negar lo que siento en mi interior, ya lo he hecho durante demasiado tiempo. Siempre te he querido, Pan, aunque haya tardado en darme cuenta pero lo único que necesito para poder respirar es a ti…_

La muchacha no tenía palabras para defenderse ante aquello pero tampoco le hubiesen servido de mucho ya que Trunks se apresuró a sellar sus labios en un beso robado. Pan logró deshacerse de sus anclajes y detuvo aquel beso, muy a su pesar.

_Trunks, no podemos seguir con esto, es una locura…_

_Me da igual si está bien o mal o si es una locura, solo sé que nos necesitamos el uno al otro._

Tras decirle aquellas palabra le tomó el rostro con sus manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Las palabras sobraban en aquel instante. Trunks acercó de nuevo su rostro al de Pan y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha. Ella no fue capaz de huir ante aquel mágico hechizo.

Entre besos y caricias el muchacho no dejaba de repetirle que la necesitaba, que no podía estar sin ella, que la amaba. Los frágiles besos se fueron tornando cada vez más apasionados y ambas lenguas se habían apoderado la una de la otra. Pan entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello de Trunks y lo atrajó más hacía ella sin dejar un centímetro por donde pudiera pasar la suave brisa entre ellos.

Trunks perdió el control cuando la joven morena le mordió el labio inferior. La locura se apoderó de ambos cuando empezaron a desnudarse torpemente. Ambos querían deshacerse de sus ropas cuanto antes para poder rozar sus cuerpos de nuevo. Pan lo logró primera y, impaciente por Trunks, empujó al muchacho contra la pared arrancándole los pantalones. Volvió a acercarse a su cuerpo mientras empezó a besarle su cuello. El muchacho estaba en la gloria y así se lo hacía saber a ella. Lentamente empezó a descender por su esculpido torso, lentamente, saboreando cada rincón de su piel. Se estaba acercando al bajo vientre del muchacho pero este, no resistiendo más, la alzó y recostó de nuevo la femenina espalda contra la fría pared.

El calor invadía los cuerpos de los jóvenes y necesitaban calmar sus necesidades con sus instintos más salvajes. Pan no podía más, necesitaba sentir en su interior a aquel hombre que la volvía loca. Rápidamente abrazó con sus piernas las caderas del joven y entrelazó sus dedos entre el sedoso pelo violeta. El muchacho apoyó a su compañera en la pared y la penetró. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalada de la muchacha proporcionándole el primer orgasmo. Trunks había detenido sus movimientos por miedo a haberla dañado. Pan le miró a los ojos y, mezclado con un sonido, lo tranquilizó.

_Sigue, no te pares, necesito sentirte muy dentro de mí._

Aquellas fueron las palabras necesaria para que Trunks siguiera con sus embestidas cada vez más enérgicas y profundas, arrancándoles gritos de puro placer a su amada mientras le repetía que no le abandonara.

El fuego que recorría sus cuerpos cada vez ardía más, ambos había empezado algo que no sabían cómo podía acabar. Llegaron juntos clímax y cayeron rendidos al suelo, entrelazando sus cuerpos.

_No me abandones, sabes que te necesito y sin ti no podría seguir…_

_Aunque quisiera, no podría alejarme de ti, Trunks. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y, por mucho que ponga distancia entre nosotros, lo que siento nunca desaparece, crece y se hace más fuerte. _

_Quédate a mi lado pues, dejemos de hacernos daño y empecemos a vivir nuestra vida juntos._

_Haces que suene muy fácil y bonito pero…_

_Si te tengo a mi lado lo demás me da igual._

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose sutilmente mientras las palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que ambos quedaran dormidos juntos.

La muchacha se vio reflejada desnuda en un espejo pero no era la única, Kellan estaba detrás suyo. El pánico invadió a la chica mientras una macabra carcajada se hacía cada vez más sonora. Pan intentaba escapar de aquel insano pero de nuevo se veía atrapada bajo sus terribles garras. La muchacha intentaba escaparse pero sus gritos no asustaban al muchacho, más bien lo alentaban a abusar más de ella.

Repentinamente la joven morena despertó de aquella pesadilla pero, al verse desnuda y oír una voz masculina que la llamaba empezó a temblar de nuevo. Una mano se posó en su hombro y la chica no osaba volverse para saber quine estaba con ella.

_Pan, no tiembles, has tenido una pesadilla._

Trunks la abrazó por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él, la joven estaba temblando y sollozaba. Se tornó hacia el muchacho y abrazándose fuertemente a él, escondió su rostro empapado en lágrimas en su pecho.

_Vamos, pequeña, ya ha pasado todo, tranquilízate, estoy aquí contigo. _

Empezó a acariciarle la espalda para calmarla y notó unas pequeñas cicatrices. No se había percatado de ellas la noche anterior, el deseo lo había cegado pero empezó a ver que aquellas marcas y algunos restos de hematomas ocupaban su cuerpo.

_Pan, ¿cómo permitiste que mi padre te hiciera estos golpes? No sabe donde está el límite al entrenar…_

La muchacha, que parecía haberse calmado un poco, observó las heridas a las que se refería Trunks.

_No es culpa de tu padre…_

_Entonces, ¿cómo te has hecho esto?_

Pan no quería contarle aquello a Trunks y sabía que él no se contentaría con cualquier respuesta. Deshaciéndose de su abrazo la muchacha empezó a vestirse rápidamente. Él la observaba sin entender qué sucedía.

_Pan, ¿Qué he dicho?_

_Cómo he podido…_

_Pan, espera, ¿qué te pasa?_

Ella consiguió derribar la puerta y marchó rápidamente de allí, huyendo de nuevo, dejando a un preocupado y desnudo Trunks dentro de la nave. Se dirigió al laboratorio y se encerró en su despacho. Se escondió bajo la mesa y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro entre ellas. No entendía como habían llegado a aquella situación, de pronto se habían vistos atrapados por los instintos más animales y habían perdido el control. Aún a sabiendas que no estaba bien, creía no arrepentirse. El sonido del teléfono la sacó de su escondite y, dudando, contestó a la llamada.

_¿Diga?_

_Señorita Son, la señora Briefs necesita hablar con usted ahora mismo. Me ha dicho que le diga que es urgente._

_Bien, ahora voy hacia su despacho._

_La espera en la sala de reuniones del ala este de la corporación._

_Oh, está bien, gracias…_

A Pan le resultó raro que Bulma la citara allí pero su cabeza no estaba para pensar racionalmente. Se dirigió al lugar acordado pero en aquella sala solo había un televisor apagado y unos cuantos asientos. Entró y esperó a que llegara Bulma. Estaba nerviosa y, cuando se encendió el televisor de repente, se incorporó de su asiento rápidamente.

En el televisor empezaron a reproducirse las imágenes de la noche anterior en la nave. Pan no podía salir de su sorpresa al ver aquello.

_Parece que anoche realizaste tu sueño más preciado._

_¡Bethany!_

Efectivamente, la mujer de Trunks era quien la había citado, la "otra" señora Briefs.

_Espero que lo disfrutaras porque no volverá a suceder._

_¿Qué quieres?_

_Tranquila, jovencita, tú y yo tenemos que hablar._

_No tengo nada que decirte y no quiero escucharte._

Pan se encaminó hacia la salida pero la puerta se cerró bruscamente y el paso quedó bloqueado por Kellan.

_Creo que ya os conocéis, ¿verdad?_

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Será mejor que te sientes, querida…_

_Ni hablar…_

_Es lo más sensato si no quieres que tu querido Trunks sea dañado…_

_Parece mentira que no lo conozcas, ¡no podéis hacerle daño de ninguna manera, él es más fuerte que vosotros! No lograréis saliros con la vuestra…_

_Preciosa, no sabes qué equivocada está… sabemos cuál es su punto débil y, créeme, podemos hundirlo mucho…_

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_Aléjate de mi marido para siempre._

_¿Acaso crees que no lo he hecho? Pero eso no me lo deberías pedir a mí, no hará caso a mis peticiones. _

_Oh, ya creo que lo hará, y tú te encargarás de dejarle muy clarito que estás loca por Kellan._

_Sabrá que le estoy mintiendo y, además, no tengo motivo alguno para mentirle. _

_Estás muy segura… ¿Te parece esto un buen motivo?_

Bethany reprodujo otro video pero esté más que sorprender a Pan la aterrorizó. Era de la reunión de Chicago, concretamente, de lo que sucedió tras la cena la última noche. En él se veía perfectamente como Kellan abusaba y maltrataba a la muchacha.

_Basta, basta, …_

_Veo que tienes un motivo bastante bueno para obedecerme._

_¡Basta!_

_Cálmate, aquí quién tiene más que perder eres tú…_

_¿Se puede saber que te hecho para que me odies tanto?_

_Ocupar mi lugar, simplemente…_

_¿Cómo? _

_He vivido siempre a tu sombra y esto ya me ha cansado. Creía haberme casado enamorada pero al ver que no era correspondida eso se fue desvaneciendo. _

_¿Por qué eres tan rastrera? Trunks se casó contigo porque te quería y quería pasar su vida contigo. _

_Estás de nuevo equivocada, quizás me quisiera pero realmente estaba luchando contra sus verdaderos sentimientos. Siempre te ha antepuesto ante todo y no me lo podrás negar, aún en nuestra boda prefirió complacer a una niña caprichosa que a su prometida. _

Pan no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, todo aquello había sido por venganza. Ella no lograba entenderlo, su cabeza estaba muy confundida.

_Me robaste mi vida pero que sepas que no pienso permitirte arruinar nuestro plan así que, si no quieres que este video llegue a manos de Trunks, obedecerás mis órdenes y harás lo necesario por alejarte de él y anunciarás tu relación con Kellan. _

_Estás enferma…_

_Puede pero yo de ti no me provocaría demasiado, este material te aseguro que dañaría mucho a Trunks. Está en tus manos._

Kellan se acercó por la espalda a la morena y recorriendo su cuerpo lascivamente con una mano le susurró unas palabras al oído que provocaron la marcha de la muchacha.

_Verás cómo nos lo vamos a pasar bien reviviendo una y otra vez aquella magnífica noche. _

Pan corría por los pasillos de Capsule Corporation y, tras salir de allí, empezó a recorrer las calles de aquella negra tarde. Sus pies la llevaron al interior de un bar donde empezó a ahogar sus penas en alcohol. No podía lograr entender como existía gente como Bethany y Kellan, capaces de hacer verdaderas atrocidades con tal de obtener dinero a cambio. Sin saber cómo había empezado todo aquello sólo sabía que el resultado era perder aquello que más deseaba pero, si no lo hacía, lo perdería igualmente pero de modo más doloroso. Sabía que iba a sufrir con aquello pero porqué tenían que sufrir los dos.

Ebria recorrió de nuevo la ciudad, no quería volver a su piso aún sabiendo que Robert había regresado. Sin darte cuenta se encontró en la playa de nuevo y, descontrolada totalmente, empezó a gritar y a lanzar fuertes bolas de energía.

Vegeta se alarmó al sentir el creciente ki de Pan y, sin dudarlo ni un momento, buscó a su hijo. Por mucho que quisiera ayudar a la joven él no podía hacer nada en esa situación.

¡Trunks, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Papá, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo.

¡Estúpido, la muchacha te necesita!

¿Pan?

¿Quién si no? ¡Sácate la maldita venda de los ojos!

No sé para qué me necesitaría Pan…

No me niegues que no sientes crecer sin control su ki.

Sí, lo sé, pero yo no tengo la culpa…

La tendrás si no la ayudas. La hembra que tienes por mujer y su asqueroso seguidor os han utilizado a ambos a raíz de no detener todo esto cuando era el momento pero Pan es quién lo está pasando peor, ¿o tampoco recuerdas la cena de Navidad?

La recuerdo perfectamente pero precisamente ella no sufría mucho cuando se besaba con Kellan en los pasillos.

Imbécil, sólo quieres creer lo que supuestamente has visto y no la verdad. Aquella noche tú querida mujercita y el nuevo inversor estaban disfrutando de sus cuerpos entre los oscuros rincones, están juntos en esto y no sé por qué razón Pan teme a Kellan.

¿De qué estás hablando?

De la reacción que tuvo la joven cuando tu madre la llamó para que se saludaran, del terror que vi en sus ojos cuando logró escapar de Kellan, de cómo su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni podía defenderse, de cómo él abusaba de ella…

Trunks sabía que su padre no le estaba mintiendo pero le costaba creerlo.

_Será mejor que acudas a ayudarla, ahora mismo eres el único que puede hacer algo por ella. _

El joven marchó sin más a buscarla. No sabía qué le sucedía ni porque no lo había contado nada pero recordó las marcas del cuerpo de Pan y todo empezó a cuadrar. Cuando la encontró se acercó hasta ella y atrapándola entre sus brazos impidió que siguiera malgastando su energía.

_Pan, para, acabarás por dañarte._

_¡Déjame, Trunks, es lo que pretendo!_

_Pan, por favor, sé por lo que estás pasando, mi padre me lo ha contado todo… ¿Por qué no me contaste que esos golpes te los hizo Kellan?_

Al decir aquello la ira se iba apoderando de Trunks pero debía controlarla por ella. La muchacha se sorprendió al oírlo pero recordó que no podía permitir que Trunks sufriera más por su culpa.

_No te contaría tal mentira, él no me lo hizo._

_Pan, no quieras negarlo, mi padre me lo ha contado._

_Vegeta puede decir lo que quiera pero yo sé que mi novio no me ha puesto la mano encima._

_¿¡Qué!?_

_Sí, Trunks, Kellan y yo estamos juntos…_

_Basta ya, Pan. Ambos sabemos que no es así, tú misma lo dijiste anoche._

_Lo de anoche fue un error, un terrible error. No debía haber pasado nunca._

_No te creo._

_Pues hazlo. Trunks, yo…_

_¿Qué, Pan?_

La joven sacó fuerzas por evitarle el máximo dolor posible y mirándole a la cara le dijo las mentiras que sonaron a verdades.

_Ayer nos llevamos por un instinto, no lo niego, pero yo no te amo. Así que sólo fuiste un desahogo para mi, un juego, un chico más…_

_Pan…_

_Lo siento,Trunks, ¿no creerías que lo nuestro significaba algo más?_

Ella estaba rompiéndose en pedazos por dentro pero se mantuvo impasible y abandonó al muchacho. Trunks no podía creerla pero sus ojos se lo habían dicho también. No podía moverse y vio como la muchacha a la que amaba se marchaba.

Cuando ya no estaba a su alcance, Pan empezó a sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Se había minado su propia vida y sabía que no tenía otra opción. Desolada llegó a su piso, no le quedaban fuerzas para más. Deseaba meterse en su cama, taparse con el edredón y que todo lo malo desapareciera como cuando era una niña. Pero el destino no quería darle ni un respiro.

Al llegar encontró que Kellan y Robert estaban tomando algo en el salón.

_¡Darling, te he echado mucho de menos!_

_Robert…_

_Veo que te las has apañado muy bien sin mí, Kellan y yo ya nos hemos presentado, hacéis muy buena pareja._

Kellan se acercó a la muchacha y tras besarla le rodeó la cintura con su brazo.

_Soy realmente afortunada de tenerla conmigo, todo surgió rápidamente pero ha sido un regalo caído del cielo, ¿verdad, amor?_

Pan no podía articular palabra, ella sabía que todo lo que había dicho iba con segundas intenciones. Tan solo atisbó a mirarle a los ojos por los que sentía tanta repugnancia.

_Pan, Kellan y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema mientras tu regresabas y, tras costarme mucho convencerle, hemos decidió que yo me mudará para que podáis vivir juntos aquí. No admito un no por respuesta y, para no molestaros mas, me marcho ahora mismo. Os deseo lo mejor, darling. _

Pan veía como su fortaleza caía totalmente vencida tras la marcha de su amigo. Ya no tenía ni donde esconderse. Aquella pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en el peor de los infiernos.

Tras quedarse a solas Kellan empezó su conquista carnal. Pan era totalmente pasiva, no movía ni un solo músculo. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo con la que todo el mundo juega y, tras aburrirse, maltrata y pisotea. La única defensa que le quedaba a la desgraciada muchacha era ausentarse, dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella y intentar creer que Trunks no sufriría.


	11. Ayúdame

**11. ****Ayúdame**

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde aquel desdichado día. Cinco semanas donde cada día era peor que el anterior y la luz no se vislumbraba a lo lejos. Pan parecía que la vida se le escapaba, caminaba arrastrando los pies, con las espaldas hacia delante, como si quisiera esconderse del mundo. Estaba ausente la mayor parte del día, le hacía soportar mejor el dolor que sentía pero se convencía pensando que aquello era lo mejor.

Se había dejado totalmente, no se preocupaba por cómo se encontraba y no había echado cuentas de su ciclo menstrual hasta que, tras levantarse vomitando varios días, cayó en que tenía un retraso. Al principio lo dejó pasar pero su visita al médico fue obligada tras desmayarse en el laboratorio.

_Felicidades, señorita Son. _

_¿Perdone?_

_Ha oído bien, va a ser madre. Mi más sincera enhorabuena._

_¿Está seguro? ¿No puede ser un simple desajuste pasajero?_

_Aquí_ tiene los análisis que lo confirman.

La muchacha los cogió y los miró detenidamente. No había la menor duda, estaba embarazada. Aquello debería ser un motivo de alegría pero no podía sentir esa emoción, más bien, al contrario.

Aún más perdida que como había llegado a la consulta regresó a Capsule Corporation. Echó cuentas mientras recorría la ciudad como alma en pena. Sólo tenía ganas de llorar, de acabar con toda aquella farsa pero no podía. Y ahora, sólo le faltaba el feto.

Llegó a su despacho y se sentó con tal de reponer algo de fuerzas pero era inútil. Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza en el asiento, al menos intentaba relajarse un poco. Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacía allí y, instintivamente, se puso a la defensiva.

_¡Pan! ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Bulma… cumplo mis obligaciones, aún no es mi hora._

_Mira que llegas a ser cabezota. Después del susto que nos has dado antes no se te ocurre otra cosa que volver al trabajo cuando deberías estar descansando en casa. _

_No te preocupes, el médico me ha dicho que estaba todo bien._

_De todas formas, me quedaré más tranquila si te marchas, así que recoge tus cosas, por hoy has terminado._

_Pero Bul…_

_Nada_, no hay peros que valgan.

Mientras ambas estaban en el despacho Bra pasó a hacerle una visita a su amiga.

_¡Hola!_

_¡Bra! ¡Qué bien que llegaras justo ahora! Acompaña a Pan a su piso, por favor._

_Bulma, no es necesario._

_Soy tu jefa y te lo mando, así que no me desobedezcas._

_Tranquila_ mamá, me aseguraré que así sea.

Ambas chicas salieron del complejo y empezaron el recorrido.

_Bra, en serio, no es necesario que me acompañes._

_Pan, tranquila, iba a verte al laboratorio para pedirte que me acompañaras a comprar unas cositas._

_Está bien, vamos._

_¿Segura? No prefieres ir a casa y descansar._

_¡No! Prefiero estar en otro lugar…_

_¡Bien_! Pues hacía el centro comercial.

Tomaron su nueva dirección mientras charlaban del trabajo y de la universidad. Al llegar a su destino Pan creyó que le esperaba una tortura entrando en todas las tiendas pero se sorprendió cuando su amiga fue directa a una tienda de niños pequeños.

_No te asustes pero… ¡voy a empezar a malcriar a mi sobrinito!_

Las palabras de la peliazul le hicieron volver a pensar en su embarazo. Tenía mil dudas en su cabeza pero la que más le preocupaba era quien era el padre. Instintivamente colocó su mano sobre su vientre y siguió mirando cosas con su compañera.

Repentinamente empezó a notar una fuente de energía que paulatinamente iba creciendo. La muchacha buscó con la mirada por si había alguien capaz de emanar ese ki pero en toda la tienda no encontró a nadie. Pensó que quizás aún estaba algo desorientada por el desmayo de aquella mañana y no prestó más atención.

Bra se acercó a ella con un montón de prendas para bebé y otros accesorios.

_Mira, Pan. ¿No encuentras todo esto una auténtica monada? No sé por cuál decidirme…_

_Bra, ¿no crees que es algo pronto para comprarle ropa sin saber ni siquiera el sexo del bebé?_

_¡Claro que no!_

_Bien_, si tú lo crees…

Pan no sabía si contarle a su amiga lo de su embarazo, necesitaba sacarlo de su interior pero sabía que Bra no dejaría de atosigarla y preguntarle detalles que ni ella misma conocía.

¿_Sabes? Mi padre me ha dicho que si algún saiyajin deja preñada a su compañera desde el momento en que la deja preñada puede saber si ya está embarazada o no. Con el paso del tiempo resulta más fácil ya que su ki va aumentado poco a poco pero …_

Pan perdió el hilo de la conversación después de que su amiga le contara aquello, había entendido de donde, o mejor, de quién provenía aquella energía creciente. Volvió a colocar la mano en su barriga y comprobó de nuevo que estaba creciendo, muy poco, pero crecía.

_Bra, disculpa, olvide que había quedado con Goten. Nos vemos pronto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Pero_, Pan, espera…

La joven morena localizó el ki de su tío y se dirigió hacia él lo más rápido que le fue posible. Pan lo alcanzó cuando salía con una rubia de sus oficinas.

_¡Tío Goten!¡Tío!_

_¿Pan? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?_

_Goten, ¿quién es esta?_

_Ylenia, es mi sobrina._

_Oh…_

_Tío, por favor, necesito hablar contigo._

_Pequeña, me pillas algo mal de tiempo…_

_Te lo suplico, es muy urgente, sino no te estropearía la cita._

_De acuerdo_, pero cálmate…

Goten se despidió de su nueva "amiga" y llevó a Pan a su piso para hablar más tranquilos. Su sobrina, en vez de calmarse, estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

_Pan, por favor, para quieta, me estás poniendo nervioso…_

_Tío, no sé por dónde empezar…_

_¿Qué_ te parece por sentarte y calmarte un poco?

La muchacha le hizo caso y pensó que lo mejor era soltarle la noticia directamente.

_Tío… estoy… es… estoy embarazada…_

Goten se quedó atónito, no podía creer lo que le había dicho su sobrina.

_Perdona, repite, no te he entendido bien._

_Sí, tío, estoy embarazada._

_Pero… ¿cómo?_

_¿Realmente quieres saber cómo?_

_Me_ refiero que como ha podido pasar, con Kellan llevas relativamente poco…

Pan miró entristecida a los ojos de su tío y le dijo lo que había entendido en la tienda.

_Tío, no es de Kellan…_

_Preciosa, si esto es una broma créeme que no la entiendo…_

_¿¡Cómo_ puedes creer que estoy bromeando con algo como esto!?

La muchacha empezó a sollozar mientras su tío le alcanzaba un pañuelo.

_Está bien, calma, dime quién es el padre._

_Por favor, no te enfades con él…_

_Tranquila, no lo haré…_

_Es … es de…_

_¡Dímelo ya!_

…_de Trunks…_

_¿¡QUÉ!?_

_Por favor, has dicho que no te ibas a enfadar…_

_¿Os habéis vuelto locos o qué?_

_No lo hicimos a dredre, perdimos la cordura, fue un error…_

_Ya lo creo, él está casado y espera un hijo con Bethany._

_No me lo recuerdes, por favor…_

_Maldito Trunks…_

_No le culpes a él, por favor…_

_Pan, ¿te das cuenta en el lío que os habéis metido?_

_Créeme_ cuando te digo que lo sé perfectamente.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, su sobrina le había soltado aquella noticia como si fuera una bomba de relojería. Tras unos instantes de silencio Goten siguió preguntando.

_Y… ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_¿Cómo?_

_Sí, que vas a hacer con el embarazo… _

_Quizás sea la mayor locura pero… no quiero abortar, no puedo… es mi hijo y el de Trunks, nuesto hijo…_

_Sí, Pan, pero te recuerdo que no estáis juntos…_

_No me lo recuerdes más, ya es suficiente difícil así…_

_¿Lo sabe alguien más?_

_No._

Ella creía que no era así pero, sin darse cuenta, había dejado los análisis sobre la mesa de su despacho con tal mala suerte que Kellan había ido a buscarla cuando los vio. Tras ver de qué eran empezó a reírse satisfactoriamente porque aquello era el seguro de que sus planes no se irían a pique.

El muchacho llamó a su "novia" para reprocharle su falta de educación por no esperarle. La joven no decía nada, tan sólo hacía ver que escuchaba tras el auricular del teléfono.

_Goten, Kellan dice que vaya para casa. _

_Beuno, tranquilízate, ya veremos cómo solucionamos esto. _

_Gracias, por todo._

_No digas chorradas._

_Eres el único que me ha abandonado._

_Pan, sabes_ que no soy el único que te quiere.

La morena se marchó hacía su piso y al ver a Kellan no le contó nada, simplemente se transformó en aquella persona vacía que era cuando estaba con él.

Goten había intentado no enfurecerse con su mejor amigo pero no pudo evitar hacerle una visita informativa.

_Goten, ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

_No sé… qué te parece que me cuentes que ha sucedido entre Pan y tú…_

_No sé a qué te refieres, amigo._

_¿Seguro? Yo creo que no es así, sino porque mi sobrina está esperando un hijo tuyo._

_¿¡Cómo!?_

_Lo que oyes…_

_Pero eso…_

_No es imposible, yo mismo me cercioré de ello Trunks._

_Pero…_

_¿Sabéis en el lío que estáis metidos?_

_Goten, te juro que yo no sabía nada…_

_Y ella tampoco hasta que ayer, tras desmayarse en el laboratorio, se lo confirmó el médico._

_¿Cómo está ella?_

_Imagínate, Trunks…_

_Mierda… ¡mierda, mierda!_

_¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_Estar a su lado y ayudarla con la criatura, no me voy a esconder, no tengo por qué._

_Trunks, estás esperando un hijo de Bethany…_

_Y otro_ de Pan, me haré cargo de ambos si es necesario.

Los muchachos seguían discutiendo la situación pero no sabía que alguien más les estaba escuchando.

_Tenemos un problema y gordo._

_¿Qué sucede?_

_La muchacha, está embarazada._

_Vaya, eso más que un problema es una fianza para que todo marche sobre ruedas._

_Eso creía yo pero resulta que el hijo que espera es de tu marido. _

_No puede ser verdad…_

_Según los análisis está de cinco semanas, echa cuentas tú misma…_

_¡Maldita zorra! _

_¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_Zanjar_ el tema.

Tras colgar, Kellan se dirigió de nuevo al piso donde, afortunadamente, aún encontró a Pan. Sin esperárselo, arrojó a la muchacha al suelo. Al reaccionar, ésta se cubrió el vientre pero eso no resultó para que el joven cesara en sus ataques.

_¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh? ¿A que pasaran los nueves meses?_

_Para, por favor, para…_

_Maldita puta, ¿con quién crees que estás jugando?_

_Kellan_, por favor, para…

Le cruzó la cara con un fuerte puñetazo que tiró de nuevo al suelo a la joven y empezó a pegarle patadas en su abdomen como si una pelota de futbol se tratara. La muchacha no podía protegerse ni defenderse.

_¿Crees que teniendo un hijo de ese estúpido todo esto se arreglará?_

_Para, el niño… para…_

_No,_ muñeca, ese niño no nacerá…

Aquellas palabras bloquearon a Pan completamente mientras Kellan aprovechaba aquella oportunidad para darle aún más fuerte. No cesó hasta que vio que la muchacha estaba realmente dañada. Dejándola tirada cogió sus cosas y abandonó aquel lugar para siempre.

Pan intentaba levantarse pero no podía mover su cuerpo. Como pudo, alcanzó el teléfono y, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello, marcó un número.

_Por favor, contesta…_

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó que le respondían.

_¿Diga? ¿Hola, hay alguien?_

_Papá…_

_¿Diga?_

_Papá, papá… por favor, papá…_

_¿Pan? ¿¡Se puede saber qué quieres!?_

_Papá,_ por favor… necesito tu… tu… ayúdame…

La muchacha perdió el conocimiento a causa de la paliza. Su padre, al otro lado de la línea, intentaba que su hija le respondiera.

_Pan… ¡Pan, contesta! ¡Pan!_

Gohan dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se centró en localizar el ki se su hija pero tan solo notaba una energía que iba apagándose lentamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió volando hacia el piso de su hija. Aterrizó en la azotea y no se preocupó de los destrozos que ocasionaba a su paso. Al llegar al salón sintió como en su interior se rompía todo al ver la imagen de su hija inconsciente y magullada en el suelo.

_Pan, responde… ¡hija, por favor, responde!_

La cogió entre sus brazos y de nuevo salió volando dirección al hospital. No podía ver como perdía a lo que más quería en este mundo, no se lo perdonaría nunca si le sucedía algo a su niña.

Al llegar al hospital entró directamente sin hacer caso a los celadores y personal de urgencias que intentaban detenerle. Cuando logró que atendieran a su hija salió a la sala de espera.

En las oficinas de Capsule Corporation Trunks no dejaba de darle vueltas al embarazo de Pan. Cansado de comerse la cabeza se marchó al piso de la joven para hablar con ella. Su sorpresa fue cuando encontró aquel ático vacío y con señas de que algo violento había sucedido allí. Intento localizar el ki de Pan pero no lo logró, sin embargo, localizó las energías de Gohan y Goten juntos… en el hospital.

Presintiendo que sucedía algo con la muchacha marchó en aquella dirección. Al llegar las caras devastadas de los hermanos le confirmaron lo que se temía.

_¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_Trunks… Pan ha recibido una fuerte paliza y cuando Gohan la ha encontrado estba inconsciente_. No sabemos nada más.

La ira empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, sabía quién había sido el culpable de aquella desfachatez y se juró a sí mismo que recibiría su merecido. Tratando de clamarse preguntó por la criatura.

_¿Y el bebé, cómo está?_

_¿El bebé? ¿Qué bebé?_

_Hermano, Pan ayer mismo se enteró de que estaba embarazada de cinco semanas…_

_¿¡Cómo!? ¿Y quién es el padre?_

Los dos amigos se miraron y Trunks contestó.

_Soy yo, Gohan. _

_¿Pero qué estás intentando decirme?_

_Sé que no es el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar pero Pan y yo nos acostamos hace cinco semanas…_

_¿Cómo… cómo has podido? ¡Estás casado y vas a ser padre!_

_Sí, pero también debo notificarte que iba a divorciarme antes de saber que Bethany estaba embarazada. Te parecerá una locura pero amo a tu hija, la necesito… pero no te preocupes, ella me dejó muy claro que no me quería._

_¿Qué estás diciendo, Trunks? _

_Lo que oyes, Goten. Al día siguiente de haber pasado la noche juntos me dijo que yo sólo había sido un juego para ella, que no me quería…_

_¿Y fuiste tan idiota de creértelo, no?_

_¿Y que querías que hiciese? No viste como me miró…_

_Tienes razón, no vi como te miró aquel día pero he visto como día tras día ella ha sufrido por ti, por estar enamorada de ti, porque te casaste, porque quería tener este hijo porque era vuestro hijo…_

_Goten_…

En aquel instante salió el médico y preguntó por los familiares de Son Pan.

_Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra?_

_No quiere mentirle pero su hija no está bien… ha sufrido una fuerte paliza. Hemos tenido que sedarla por el inmenso dolor que sufría. _

_¿Y el bebé?_

_Siento comunicarles que desgraciadamente ha sufrido un aborto. Podemos constatar que ha sido la zona que más ha recibido. Lo siento mucho._

_¿Podemos verla?_

_Sólo uno. Debo advertirles que, además de la paliza, ha perdido a su hijo y estará afectada. Supongo que el efecto de la sedación estará a punto de pasarse._

_Gracias_, doctor.

No fue necesario discutir quién iba a entrar así que Gohan se dirigió junto a su hija mientras los dos amigos se quedaban en la sala de espera. Goten intentaba controlar su rabia interior cuando se percató que el ki de Trunks estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados.

_Trunks, cálmate…_

_Malditos sean…_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Todo esto ha pasado por culpa de esos desgraciados…_

_¿Quiénes?_

_Mi padre ya me lo advirtió pero yo no quise escucharle y luego cuando le vi esos golpes… debía haber confiado en mi intuición…_

_Trunks, si sabes quién ha hecho esto…_

_Kellan… Kellan y Bethany…_

_¿Perdona_?

_Todo esto es por mi culpa_…

Trunks le contó todo lo que Vegeta le había contado y empezó a notar que la energía de Goten aumentaba por momentos. El joven no aguantó más y cuando se disponía a marcharse, Goten lo detuvo.

_Trunks, no hagas ninguna locura._

_Únicamente voy a darle su merecido._

_Tú_ no vas a ir a ningún lado.

Gohan había salido de nuevo. Los dos jóvenes amigos le miraron esperando ver en su rostro algo que les dijera como se encontraba la muchacha pero solo hallaron desolación.

_Gohan, debo ir, no lo hago por mí, necesito hacerlo por ella…_

_He dicho que no vas a buscar a nadie, voy a ir yo._

_Pero…_

_Nada. Goten, ven conmigo._

_Gohan, por favor, debo hacerlo por ella…_

_Necesito que la lleves con Dende, está muy mal herida… ve a por las alubias mágicas, salva_ a mi hija, te lo suplico.

Trunks quedó petrificado al escuchar aquella petición, creía que no querría que se acercara a su hija pero, contrariamente, le suplico que la salvara mientras no podía evitar sus lágrimas.

_Descuida, daré mi vida si es necesario._

Los dos hermanos marcharon de urgencias mientras el joven Briefs iba en busca de Pan. La cogió entre sus brazos y, evitando ser visto, se marchó del hospital para llegar lo antes posible al palacio celestial.

No le fue necesario buscar a Dende, éste ya los esperaba con las alubias preparadas. Sin soltarla, la recostó para que estuviera más cómoda. Dende intentó curarle las máximas heridas posibles viendo que las alubias por sí solas no surgían efecto totalmente.

Al rato de estar en el templo de dios la muchacha recuperó el conocimiento.

_¿Dónde… dónde estoy?_

_Calma, ya está, estás a salvo…_

_Trunks…_

_Sssshhhh… guarda energías…_

_Mi bebé… ¿y mi bebé?_

_Pan, calma, descansa…_

No tuvo que insistir mucho ya que la muchacha estaba realmente agotada. Decidió llevarla a su piso, si estaba en un lugar conocido quizás estaría más calmada.

Mientras, en otro punto de la ciudad, los dos hermanos tenían acorralado a Kellan y, justo cuando estaban a punto de atacarlo, Vegeta los detuvo.

_Detente Gohan._

_¡Apártate Vegeta!_

_No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…_

_Sólo voy a darle su merecido… _

_Gohan, no es esto lo que realmente quieres…_

_¡Calla Vegeta, casi mata a mi hija!_

_¡Te recuerdo que ha matado a mi nieto! _– Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Gohan. – _Vete con ella, te necesita ahora_.

Sin repetírselo dos veces, los dos muchachos se marcharon al piso de Pan. Mientras, Vegeta, no había dejado escapar a aquel humano despreciable.

_Gracias… creí que iba a morir…_

_Desearías haberlo hecho…_

Cogiéndole por el cuello lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo.

_Maldito humano… como os atreváis a ponerle un dedo encima a cualquier miembro de mi familia no tendrás la suerte de que te salve de nuevo. Ahora vete y cuéntaselo a tu perra…_

Kellan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza debido a que Vegeta estaba estrujando su cuello. Tras soltarlo desapareció corriendo. Vegeta buscó los kis de los jóvenes y acudió a su encuentro.

Finalmente se encontraron los cuatro que sabían que había sucedido aquel crimen entre las paredes de aquel apartamento. Pan sólo fue capaz de pedirles que no contaran nada. Vegeta, igual que fue el último en llegar, fue el primero en partir. A él le siguieron los dos amigos, dejando a solas a padre e hija.

No fueron necesarias las palabras para que ambos se pidieran disculpas mutuamente. Tras habalr un rato, Gohan decidió dejar descansar a su hija y, tras despedirse y cerciorarse que todo iba bien, se marchó.

Pan intentó dormir pero imágenes desagradables de los acontecimientos sucedidos aquella tarde la atormentaban. Sin pensarlo se dirigió de nuevo a la playa. Allí era capaz de desahogarse sin que nadie saliera malherido pero, a esas alturas, poco le preocupaba ese asunto.

La lluvia empezó a caer y empapó a la joven. Los sentimientos de rabia, dolor, impotencia, sufrimiento y agonía eran una mezcla explosiva que, finalmente, estalló en un gran ataque de ki. Agotando todas sus energías cayó al suelo, quedándose recogida en sí misma, mientras la lluvia la compadecía. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, le habían arrebatado a su bebé. No podía moverse pero alguien la había recogido y se la llevaba a un lugar donde resguardarse del mal tiempo.


	12. El cielo como único testigo

**12. ****El cielo como único testigo**

Trunks sentía impotencia ante aquella situación. Pan había recibido una tremenda paliza por su culpa. Se moría por ir tras Kellan y darle su merecido pero en aquel momento tenía otro asunto más importante al que atender.

Se encontraba en la playa, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y las consecuencias, cuando sintió la princesa de la muchacha. Ella había acudido para liberar sus frustraciones pero su cuerpo estaba falto de energía y no tardó en caer derrumbada. La joven no conseguía moverse, tan solo lloraba.

El muchacho, al ver aquella imagen, acudió en su ayuda. La lluvia caía sobre ambos y, en el estado de la morena, no era lo más conveniente. Se acercó a su amiga pero ella no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, únicamente se dejó llevar.

Trunks volvió a llevarla a su piso. La muchacha estaba temblando, tenía toda la ropa empapada pero, tras entrar en su dormitorio, no fue capaz de cambiarse. De nuevo los recuerdos la invadieron, ahora temblaba más de miedo que de frío y, inconscientemente, empezó a retroceder en sus pasos. Chocó contra el pecho de Trunks y, asustada por que fuera Kellan, empezó a gritar.

Pan intentó salir de aquella estancia pero el muchacho la atrapó entre sus brazos.

_Pan, cálmate, soy yo… nadie te va a hacer daño, tranquilízate…_

_Trunks…_

_Ya está, estás en casa, a salvo…_

Trunks le acariciaba la espalda para hacerla entrar en calor pero el frío ya calaba su piel. El muchacho, sin ninguna segunda intención, empezó a sacarle la ropa. La muchacha respondió a la defensiva.

_¡Déjame, déjame, …!_

_Pan, cálmate, debes sacarte la ropa…_

_No, no voy a ser tu juguete …_

_Tranquilízate pero sácate la ropa, está empapada y para tu estado no es lo más conveniente._

Pan lo miró confusa, sabía que Trunks nunca la forzaría. El muchacho le devolvió la chaqueta empapada y abandonó la habitación. Tras quedarse sola en su habitación se adentró en su baño para darse una relajante ducha caliente y, al salir, se cambió de ropa. La joven bajó al salón y encontró a Trunks dormido en el sofá. Pan, tras verlo agotado por su culpa, lo arropó con una manta. Trunks se despertó con aquel gesto por parte de su amiga.

_Perdona, no quería despertarte…_

_Tranquila, ¿te encuentras mejor?_

_Un poco, gracias…_

_Pan… no sé qué puedo hacer para disculparme por esto, no debería haber sucedido, es mi culpa…_

_Trunks, no digas eso… si no fuera por ti aún estaría en el hospital…_

_No intentes hacerme sentir mejor porque no lo conseguirás. Será mejor que me marche, si necesitas algo…_

El joven se disponía a marcharse cuando Pan colocó su mano en su espalda. Aquel gesto paralizó a Trunks.

_Por favor, podrías quedarte… no me gustaría estar sola esta noche…_

El muchacho se volvió hacia la joven y con su mirada le contestó afirmativamente. Sin más, ambos subieron al dormitorio y Pan se recostó abrazada sobre el pecho de Trunks. Este la rodeó con su brazo fuertemente como si quisiera ser su escudo. Sin mediar palabra, la morena se quedó dormida.

La noche transcurría en calma pero Trunks no podía dormir, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo aquello. Pan empezó a moverse agresivamente, estaba teniendo otra pesadilla y él no podía hacer nada, únicamente sufría. Logró calmarla sin que ella se despertara y así pasaron aquellas horas eternas.

La mañana asomó por la ciudad y el muchacho, tras lograr descansar unas pocas horas, se deshizo del agarre de la muchacha, que yacía apaciblemente, y bajo a prepararle el desayuno. A los pocos minutos Pan despertó y recordó lo que había sucedido, la rabia se apoderó de ella y, tras vestirse, alzó el vuelo desde su terraza.

En poco tiempo se plantó en el despacho de Kellan, ambos se encontraban juntos, no podía ser de otra forma. Antes de entrar los observó desde fuera de la ventana. Desayunaban alegremente mientras él se regodeaba en la paliza que le había propinado y en el malestar en que la había dejado.

_Tenías que haberla visto, no fue capaz de mover un solo dedo para defenderse._

_¡Qué lástima, pensé que al menos te lo pondría más difícil! _

_Siento decepcionarte pero lo que importa es que no será más un problema._

_Te felicito por ello aunque debo admitir que ella también ha hecho un gran trabajo. Ha sido capaz de perder al hijo de Trunks por no verle derrotado. Increíble…_

Pan no aguantó más e irrumpió en la sala, con rostro demacrado y desprendiendo su furia por los poros de su piel. La pareja se sorprendió al ver allí a la muchacha.

_¡Pan! ¿Cuándo…? Tú… tú deberías estar… ingresada… en el hospital…_

_Así es, "querido" …_

_¿Cómo has logrado salir ilesa? _

_Gracias a ti no. _

Los dos amantes se miraron con el pavor reflejado en sus rostros. Creían que el asunto de la muchacha ya estaba solucionado y que no se deberían preocupar por si estropeaba sus planes pero estaban muy equivocados. Aún así, Bethany optó por seguir atacando a la muchacha.

_¿Crees que por venir aquí y amenazarnos vamos a echarnos atrás?_

_Estoy segura de que no va a ser así pero yo no he venido a amenazar a nadie. Quería felicitarte, ¿sabes? Has logrado tu propósito, has conseguido que perdiera a mi hijo, al hijo de Trunks, lo único que me ayudaba a levantarme cada mañana para seguir en este mundo. Y tú por fin tienes todo lo que quieres: estás esperando a su hijo, sigues casada con él, tienes a quien te satisface en todos tus caprichos, … Te lo has montado bien. _

_Creías que no iba en serio y has comprobado que esto no era un juego. Cuando quiero algo hago lo necesario para obtenerlo._

_Lo sé, pero por mucho que desees algo hay cosas que no dependen de lo que tú quieres. _

_¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso quieres quitarme a mi marido? _

_No has entendido nada… además, para quitarte algo primero deberías tenerlo y creo que no es así._

_Niñata, cállate la boca si no quieres pasarlo aún peor y ver a tu querido amigo hundido de verdad._

_¿Realmente crees que puedes hacerme más daño? ¿Después de matar a mi bebé? Sinceramente, ahora ya me da igual lo que hagas. No le contaré nada a Trunks pero no pienso participar en vuestro objetivo._

Tras decir aquello la muchacha se marchó rápidamente dejando a aquellos manipuladores sorprendidos. Pan sabía que aún podían hacerle más daño pero después de la paliza ya poco le importaba que los demás se enteraran de lo sucedido. Recorrió los pasillos de Capsule Corporation y marchó hacia el jardín. Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se percató que alguien más había escuchado aquel encuentro.

Trunks le subió el desayuno a Pan al dormitorio pero no la encontró allí. Recorrió todo el piso en su búsqueda pero comprobó que había marchado. Preocupado por su estado rastreo su ki y, esforzándose al máximo para encontrarlo ya que aún estaba muy debilitado, lo localizó en las instalaciones de su empresa. Raudo y veloz partió en su búsqueda, había reconocido las energias de Bethany y Kellan y se temió lo peor.

Iba a interrumpir aquel encuentro pero inconscientemente se quedó escuchando la conversación. Sentía rabia, ira, furia, impotencia,… pero intuía que Pan quería hacer eso ella sola, era su modo de demostrarles que no podían con ella pero aún así…

Cuando la muchacha partió del despacho no vio a Trunks y él no fue capaz de llamarla. Quería entrar allí y matar a aquel par de crueles individuos pero sabía que Pan se lo recriminaría. Siguió a la muchacha sin alertarla de su presencia pero se sorprendió cuando ésta se adentró en la cámara de gravedad de su padre. Decidió esperar a ver qué sucedía pero únicamente volvió a salir Pan casi al instante.

La morena se dirigió al rincón más apartado del jardín y allí abrió una cápsula de la que apareció la nave de Vegeta. Entró y realizó un rápido inventario de lo que necesitaría. Regresó a la cocina de la mansión y cogió lo que había ido a buscar. Dejó una pequeña nota sobre la encimera avisando que les pagaría lo que había tomado prestado. Para ella era urgente marchar de allí, necesitaba estar lejos de todo y de todos.

Una vez lista se encaminó de nuevo hacia la nave, se sentó ante los mandos y seleccionó uno de los destinos grabados. La nave se puso en marcha y ella se preparó para descansar. Activó el mecanismo descubría las ventanas y permitía observar el exterior, se tumbó en la cama y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras observaba las estrellas.

_De nuevo pensabas marcharte sin despedirte ni dar una explicación. _

La muchacha se erguió rápidamente y lanzó un puño a su visitante. Su golpe fue esquivado y ella se fijó en quien era el intruso.

_¡Trunks! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Casualmente, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo. _

Ambos se separaron y la muchacha le dio la espalda.

_Quería estar sola, nada más. _

_Creo que hubiese resultado más sencillo no pedirme que me quedara contigo por la noche y, así, por la mañana no hubieses tenido que marcharte tan rápido. _

_Joder, Trunks, no te lo tomes todo como algo personal…_

_¿Y qué quieres que haga si es lo que me demuestras? Cuando creo que estás de nuevo cerca sucede algo y vuelves a salir huyendo de mí…_

_Necesitaba huir de toda esta situación, no de ti… No intentes entenderme, no sabes lo que estoy pasando…_

_No lo sé porque tú no me lo cuentas pero al menos este asunto nos incumbe a ambos y sé por lo que estás pasando ya que yo también he perdido al que sería nuestro hijo. – tras aquellas palabras la chica encaró al muchacho. _

_¿Crees saberlo todo? ¿Crees que lo del bebé es por lo único que estoy sufriendo? Podríamos decir que eso es solo la punta del iceberg…_

_Sé que hay algo más pero no consigo averiguarlo._

_Quizás sea lo mejor, con uno de los dos que lo pase mal es suficiente. _

_Pan, no creo que solo uno de los dos este pasándolo mal ¿Piensas que a mí me da igual lo que te suceda?_

_Trunks, de verdad… Déjalo, es lo mejor._

_¿Por qué es lo mejor? ¿Para quién es lo mejor?_

_¡Para ti, Trunks, para ti! Precisamente porque sé que te importo es mejor que dejes de indagar en todo esto, por evitarte más sufrimiento. _

Pan volvió a darle la espalda pero él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin saber la verdad. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo rodeándole con sus brazos por el cuello. Intentó no perder la calma y le informó de que sabía lo que había sucedido aquella mañana.

_He escuchado tu conversación con Kellan y Bethany esta mañana. No lo he hecho adrede pero al no encontrarte en tu piso me preocupé y cuando te localicé en su compañía el miedo se apoderó de mí. _

La muchacha se tensó al saber que él los había escuchado pero continuó en silencio.

_Pan, sé que lo tuyo con Kellan es una farsa pero no digas que lo haces para protegerme, el único modo de que salgan victoriosos tras atacarme es haciéndote daño a ti y, desgraciadamente, has salido perjudicada por mi culpa. No me lo podré perdonar nunca, querría matarles lentamente para que sufrieran…_

_No, Trunks, no…_

_No lo haré por ti pero déjame ayudarte. Sé que esos dos están tramando algo pero contigo los pararé. Cuando te vi la primera vez con Kellan mi sangre empezó a hervir de la rabia, no podía verte con él pero lo acepté porque no podía exigirte nada pero ahora… sabía que él te había hecho aquellas marcas pero confié en lo que me decías, te quise creer… Y debería haberte alejado de él, todo esto no hubiese pasado…_

La muchacha no lo soportó más y rompió a llorar mientras ambos caían lentamente al suelo.

_Trunks, por favor, si realmente te importo no te acerques a mí, aún pueden hacerte más daño… No volveré a estar con Kellan, estate tranquilo por eso, pero tú debes alejarte de mí…_

_No puedes pedirme eso y me da igual si te enfadas y dejas de hablarme porque no me separaré de ti. Sé que lo que me dijiste antes de que pasara todo esto fue mentira, sé que me quieres, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Lo demuestras ahora mismo intentando protegerme pero no voy a permitir que te suceda nada más._

_No creo que me suceda nada más, Trunks. Lo malo ya sucedió…_

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Chicago_…

Trunks volteó a Pan y suplicándole con la mirada la muchacha accedió a contárselo todo. Empezó desde que ella conoció la noticia de que él se casaba y continuó con su ausencia por la beca, el volver a casa, el viaje a Chicago, la pelea con su padre, sus reacciones,… Obviamente omitió los detalles pero aquello ya había sido suficiente para el muchacho. La morena se sintió algo aliviada al contárselo pero tras ver su rostro la angustia volvió a adueñarse de ella.

Trunks, por favor, perdóname… No quería que te enteraras, ya es suficientemente duro saber que os he decepcionado con todo esto pero…

El muchacho la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente y liberando su rabia mediante lágrimas. Continuó con su silencio pero aquello exasperó a la muchacha.

_Di algo, por favor…_

_Pan… es que… no encuentro las palabras para disculparme por todo esto…_

_Ni debes hacerlo, esto no es tu culpa…_

_¿Por qué intentas negar que no es por mi culpa? Si yo hubiese abierto los ojos cuando debía tu no habrías pasado por esto…_

_Todos cometemos errores, Trunks, pero no por ello debemos castigarnos._

_Después de todo lo que has pasado y aún sigues siendo tan benévola…_

_Lo soy con quien me importa, Trunks. No puedo culparte de algo que tú no has hecho. Entiéndelo, por favor. _

_Pero Pan, si yo no me hubiese casado con Bethany todo esto no hubiese sucedido._

_¡Estabas enamorado de ella! ¿Cómo querías saber cómo serían las cosas en dos años?_

_Creía estar enamorado, Pan, pero tras estos hechos comprendí que a quien había amado desde aquel viaje habías sido tú. Me engañé a mi mismo creyendo que era solo una tontería y cometí el mayor error de mi vida. En cambio tú, seguiste fiel a tus sentimientos…_

_Trunks, no soy la única persona que se mintió a sí misma. Me marché a la otra punta del mundo para no verte y al regresar creí que 11 años de estar enamorada de ti se habían_ borrado simplemente.

_Lo siento… lo siento tanto… siento que hayas sufrido tanto por mí, querría evitarte este sufrimiento…_

_Pues deja de culparte y torturarte. Me pueden pegar tantas palizas como quieran que no me dolerán tanto como verte así._

_Eso no lo digas ni en broma, no permitiré que nadie te ponga la mano encima. No soportaría volver a verte en el hospital de nuevo, creí que te perdía para siempre…_

_No volverá a suceder, Trunks, pero olvídate de ser el culpable. Me salvaste una vez más._

_Pero no pude salvar a nuestro hijo…_

_Trunks_…

La muchacha acarició la mejilla del muchacho cálidamente. Él la miró a sus ojos y sintió como una extraña sensación de paz consigo mismo le invadía.

_Soy patético. Eres tú quien lo ha pasado peor y yo estoy aquí lamentándome mientras debería ser yo quien te protegiera._

_No eres patético, Trunks. Me has protegido desde el primer instante en que me viste y nunca has dejado de hacerlo. Ayer te quedaste conmigo, sin dormir en toda la noche; hoy has ido a buscarme temiendo que me sucediera algo y ahora estás aquí. Es lo único que me importa._

_Pero te he falado…_

_¡No lo has hecho! Cuando se fue mi abuelo, además de mi abuela, fuiste el único que no me insistió en olvidarme de él, al contrario, me explicabas mil y una historias de él para que eso no sucediera. Y tras la muerte de mi abuela nadie más que tú sabía que necesitaba en ese momento. Y eso son solo dos pequeñas muestras de todo lo que has hecho por mí, de todas las veces que me has salvado la vida…_

_No podría estar sin ti, Pan. No me f…_

La joven no pudo resistirse más y le besó suavemente pillando por sorpresa a Trunks. Lentamente separaron sus labios y se perdieron en sus ojos.

_Por favor, Pan, no me faltes nunca…_

Esta vez fue el muchacho que no dejó tiempo a que la muchacha respondiera. Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó como si tuviera miedo a que se rompiera pero, gradualmente, sus besos se impregnaron en el fuego de la pareja.

Pan acaricio el torso del muchacho con una mano mientras con la otra le incitaba a levantarse. Sin dejar un centímetro de su piel sin contactar con la del otro se acercaron a la cama. La joven empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón a Trunks para después sacárselo y empezar a desabrochar la camisa. A la vez, él imitaba sus movimientos hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

Tras quitarse las prendas ambos se recostaron en el colchón y recorrían sus cuerpos entre besos y caricias. Ésta vez no era como la primera, aquí sus sentimientos estaban antepuestos a la pasión y la necesidad de la vez anterior. Les estaba haciendo el amor y no sólo teniendo sexo con ella.

Trunks, con sumo cuidado, empezó a descender por el cuello de la morena deleitándose con su aroma y su adictivo sabor. Continuó su recorrido bajando hasta sus pechos. Los acarició delicadamente haciendo suspirar a la muchacha y empezó a besarlos prestando especial atención en sus pezones.

La muchacha acariciaba su espalda y dejándole, sin querer, alguna que otra marca de sus uñas. Desde lo sucedido en Chicago, Pan no había conseguido que ningún chico se acercara a ella sin tenérmele miedo pero él era una excepción. Era como si de alguna manera le curara sus heridas. Mientras el muchacho seguía recorriendo su vientre para llegar a su monte de Venus ella empezó a acariciarle su pene, el cual ya mostraba su gran excitación.

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus cuerpos, necesitaban demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, las palabras ya no eran suficientes. Además era el único modo de curar su sufrimiento, sabiendo que estaban juntos hasta el más mínimo rincón de su ser. La pasión tampoco estaba ausente y de ellos eran una muestra los besos que se prodigaban donde, finalmente, sus lenguas se entrelazaban mutuamente.

Pan se colocó sobre el muchacho abrazándose fuertemente a su cuello y pausadamente consiguió que este quedara sentado sobre la cama. Poco a poco la fue penetrando en aquella posición donde ambos quedaban abrazados al otro tanto por sus brazos como por sus piernas. Realmente estaba pegados y cada movimientos de sus cuerpos era un excitante roce que encendía más a la pareja.

Cada vez la acción tomaba más ritmo y más agresividad. Su lado guerrero intentaba dominar al humano y se notaba. La espalda de Trunks estaba llena de arañazos y los pechos de Pan recibían sus fuertes succiones a la vez que sus nalgas recibían alguna que otra excitante palmada.

De nuevo volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y, entre gemidos y gritos de placer, ambos llegaron juntos a la cumbre de su placer, recibiendo dentro la semilla de su amado. El ritmo fue disminuyendo lentamente hasta que deshicieron sus lazos y quedaron rendidos uno al lado del otro. Trunks, por temor a que la muchacha volviera a desaparecer de su lado, la cogió de la cintura y juntó sus cuerpos de nuevo.

_No pienso irme a ninguna parte, Trunks…_

_No quiero jugármela, quiero sentirte a cada instante junto a mí._

Trunks entrelazó su mano con la de la muchacha y suavemente le susurró al oído.

_Te amo y nada ni nadie logrará separarnos esta vez. Pienso pasar cada segundo de mi vida contigo y lo que digan los demás me trae sin cuidado. Voy a divorciarme de Bethany de una vez por todas pero mientras no dejaré que te alejes de mi._

_Suena como si fuera tu esclava ahora._

_Suena como si fueras la persona más importante en mi vida, la dueña de mi alma y de mi corazón, mi reina…_

_No quiero que esto termine nunca…_

_Te prometo que no lo hará, no habrá nada que me separe de ti. Antes deberían matarme._

Tras decir aquello ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente y disfrutaron una vez más de sus cuerpos. Únicamente el cielo estrellado era testigo de su amor y de su pasión. La nave automáticamente cambió el rumbo y empezó el regreso a la Tierra. Aquel viaje, como hacía once años, iba a suponer un antes y un después en la vida de ambos muchachos.


	13. Dulce tempestad

**13. ****Dulce tempestad**

La nave tomó tierra mientras los dos muchachos permanecían dormidos. El brusco movimiento los despertó.

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Creo que hemos vuelto a la Tierra… Tu padre debería tenerlo así programado._

La muchacha se acercó a los comandos y confirmó sus sospechas, no puedo evitar que su rostro se tornara afligido. Trunks se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura mientras besaba su cuello.

_¿Qué te preocupa, pequeña?_

_¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Por mucho que no lo queramos, la realidad sigue siendo que ellos dos tienen algo entre manos y…_

_Pan, tranquila. Todo irá bien…_

_¡No puedo estar tranquila cuando sé que quieren hacerte daño! _

_¿Y qué más crees que pueden hacerme ahora? Han hecho daño a quién más quería y me han arrebatado lo más importante._

_Pero están tu hermana y tu madre… _

_Por ellas no debes preocuparte, mi padre las protegerá si es necesario._

_Trunks, no sabemos hasta donde pueden llegar…_

_Cálmate, no permitiré que nada te suceda…_

_No me preocupa que me pase a mí pero quiero que todo esto se acabe ya y no sé cómo hacerlo… _

_Encontraremos el modo y las pruebas necesarias para detenerlos._

Pan escuchaba lo que le decía el muchacho pero no encontraba una salida hasta que él sugirió encontrar "pruebas".

_¡Trunks, eso es! ¡Hay pruebas!_

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Cuando me citaron, después de pasar aquella noche juntos, me… me querían chantajear con unos videos…_

_¿Unos videos? ¿Por qué?_

_Bethany quiere que me aleje de ti, sabe que estando embarazada no le va a faltar nunca el dinero y eso es lo que busca también Kellan. Dijeron que yo era tu punto débil y que les podía destrozar su plan, por eso montaron lo de Chicago y me amenazaron con mostrarte esos videos para hundirte si no me distanciaba de ti. Yo no quería que lo supieras, no quería verte sufrir porque sé que aunque fuese como amigos me querías y aquello te haría daño…_

_Pan…_

_Tenemos que conseguir esas cintas, es la única manera de que todo esto acabe._

_¿Y cómo quieres conseguirlas? _

_Debemos hacerles creer que esta farsa sigue en pie. _

_¿Por qué? Si creen que estamos juntos querrán mostrármelos y…_

_¡No! Eso perjudicaría mucho a la corporación. Todo esto saldría a la luz y esperando ella un hijo tuyo quedarías tú como el culpable…_

_¡Me da igual eso!_

_A mí no. No quiero involucrar a nadie más en todo este follón y, menos aún, que sea de dominio público, ya es suficientemente vergonzoso que vosotros lo sepáis. _

_Pero Pan… no puedo permitir que pases más tiempo junto a ese desgraciado…_

_No te preocupes por mí, les provocaré para que te enseñen ese video sin que piensen que estamos juntos._

_Es demasiado peligroso, puede volver a pegarte y yo… no quiero… no quiero ni recordar cuando estabas en el hospital… no podría soportarlo…_

Pan se giró y acarició el rostro del muchacho secando las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar en los ojos del muchacho.

_Trunks, eso no va a volver a suceder, te lo prometo. _

_No quiero dejarte sola en esto…_

_Sé que estás a mi lado, tan solo debemos esperar un poco más y esta pesadilla habrá terminado._

_¿Cómo puedes pensar en proteger los demás y arriesgarte de esta manera?_

_Simplemente hago lo que muchas veces habéis hecho por mi vosotros. No soy una heroína por ello._

Trunks no pudo resistirse más y besó a la joven como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Ambos rompieron el beso para coger aire.

_Echaré de menos esto, hasta que no consigamos las cintas debemos evitar vernos. Ahora, será mejor que te marches, yo iré directamente al laboratorio tras devolverle la nave a tu padre._

El muchacho la abrazó fuertemente y unos segundos más tarde se separó para vestirse y desaparecer. Antes de cruzar la puerta se giró y la miró por última vez.

_Si creo que en algún momento empeoran las cosas me da igual que no quieras que intervenga, no me arriesgaré a perderte. _

La morena asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Mientras se vestía se mentalizaba y preparaba su estrategia para conseguir las malditas pruebas. Los nervios la mataban por dentro pero sabía que debía tranquilizarse, no podía cometer ningún error.

Tras calmarse encapsuló de nuevo la nave y se encaminó hacia la cámara de gravedad. Llegó pero no encontró a Vegeta así que la dejo sobre la mesa. Se dispuso a marcharse pero al voltearse se topó con el saiyajin.

_¡Vegeta! Un día me vas a matar con tus sustos…_

_Te veo mejor, parece que la escapada te ha venido bien para "arreglar" tus asuntos…_

_Sí, así es, Vegeta. Gracias, de verdad. Ahora, si me permites, debo volver al trabajo._

_Vigila cuando juegues con fuego, ya te has quemado suficiente._

_Lo haré, ahora estoy preparada. _

La mañana transcurrió como si fuera un día normal, revisando proyectos y documentos. En cuanto a la tarde el ambiente se fue calentando, Kellan llegó al laboratorio rabioso.

_¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido desde que te fuiste ayer? _

_No tengo que darte explicaciones, te recuerdo que no voy a colabora con vosotros._

_Espero que no estuvieras con Trunks…_

_Te he dicho que no te importa lo que hiciese o dejará de hacer ayer._

Él, perdiendo la paciencia, la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la encaró fieramente.

_Mira, niñata, te advierto que no juegues con nosotros o sino lo de la paliza será una niñería en comparación a lo que te puede suceder…_

_¿Me estás amenazando?_

_Tan sólo advirtiéndote de que ciertas grabaciones pueden llegar a tu querido amigo…_

_No os tengo miedo, ya no podéis hacerme más daño._

_No nos tientes…_

_Iros a la mierda._

La muchacha se soltó y se marchó. Creía que iba a ser más difícil que perdiera los nervios pero no había sido así. Sólo tenía que seguir apretándoles algo más y conseguiría su propósito.

Los días fueron pasando y parecía que los planes de la muchacha se habían visto frustrados. No había vuelto a tener oportunidad de encontrarse y obligar a que le mostraran las pruebas a Trunks.

Señorita Son, la han convocado a una reunión extraordinaria a las 19.00.

¿Una reunión extraordinaria? ¿Y de qué se trata?

Lo siento, no me han informado de eso. Tan sólo me han pedido que se lo comunicara urgentemente.

Bien, gracias.

La morena se centró en sus proyectos, si se detenía a pensar en ello se estremecía ya que sabía que Trunks se vería obligado a ver aquellas imágenes. No podía echarse atrás ahora, debía ser fuerte.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo que la joven quería y, casi en contra de su voluntad, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde había sido citada. Cuando llegó, los demás convocados ya estaban en sus asientos esperando a que comenzara. Se disculpó y se apresuró en ocupar su sitio el cual, casualmente, se encontraba cara a cara con el de Trunks.

La reunión se desarrolló con normalidad, discutiendo los puntos del día y llegando a nuevos acuerdos pero la muchacha no estaba para nada centrada en lo que decían. Sentía como las miradas se clavaban sobre ella. Sentía las miradas superioridad de algunos representantes, las miradas de odio de Kellan y Bethany pero, sobre todo, la mirada de angustia mezclada con necesidad de Trunks.

Tras concluir todos los detalles Pan fue la primera en levantarse con intenciones de salir de aquella habitación sobrecargada de tensión pero su deseo no se cumplió esta vez.

_Señorita Son, por favor, quédese un momentito. He de hablar con usted. A solas._

Los demás participantes se marcharon pero, al cruzarse con Trunks, sus ojos se encontraron por un instante. Pan estaba realmente aterrorizada pero no le podía demostrar eso al muchacho, debía mostrarle seguridad en sí misma para que él no metiera la pata. Se sentó de nuevo y cambió su actitud frágil a otra más fuerte.

_¿Y bien? Tengo trabajo en el laboratorio, el tiempo nunca sobra y aquí lo estoy perdiendo._

_Mira, niñata, será mejor que bajes tus humos. Quién tiene mucho que perder eres tú, así que mide tus palabras. _

_No sé qué quieres de mí, Bethany. He cumplido tus exigencias, me he alejado de Trunks , … ¿Qué más quieres?_

_Bonita, te estás pasando ya. Mi paciencia llega a un límite y tú estás a punto de cruzarlo. _

_Quién se está cansando de todo esto soy yo. Si no recuerdo mal te dije que no os estorbaría pero que no colaboraría con vosotros. _

La morena salió de la sala con la cabeza bien alta pero por dentro estaba hecha un flan. Había conseguido lo que quería, había dejado a Bethany muy cabreada y estaba a punto de estallar. Pan se dirigía de nuevo hacia su lugar de trabajo pero, de repente, alguien la introdujo en una sala a oscuras. Intentó gritar pero una mano le impedía emitir algún sonido. Su respiración aumentaba por momentos.

_Sssshhh, tranquila, tranquila, soy yo…_

_Trunks, por Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

_No podía más, necesitaba estar un rato a solas contigo. Esto es más duro de lo que creía._

Se besaron furtivamente a la vez que cerraban con llave la habitación. Trunks comenzó a sacarle la camiseta a la joven pero ésta lo detuvo.

_Para, para, no podemos… y menos aquí…_

_Necesito sentirte junto a mí, Pan._

_Y yo a ti pero estamos a punto de conseguirlo, no podemos estropearlo todo. Debemos pa…_

La muchacha fue interrumpida por su amante quien volvió a besarla. Ambos sentían como el calor invadía sus cuerpos y aquello fue una señal inequívoca de que no podían detenerse. Empezaron a sacarse la ropa mutuamente mientras él la subía en el escritorio y descendía por su pecho desnudo.

_Trunks, por favor, no podemos…_

_Pan, sabes que te necesito y tu a mi…_

_Nos pueden descubrir, tenemos que pa… ¡Aaaah, Trunks, no pares!_

_Eso es lo que quería oír…_

Tras aquellas palabras mágicas el joven se abalanzó sobre la muchacha y fundieron sus cuerpos. Ambos se movían ansiosos el uno por el otro, habían reprimido sus deseos durante mucho tiempo y aquello era la única vía de escape que habían hallado.

En otra ubicación de la corporación dos furiosas personas discutían.

_¡Esa niñata se ha sobrepasado! Estoy segura que trama algo…_

_Pues dejémonos de tonterías y cumplamos nuestra amenaza. _

_Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer pero… no vamos a mostrarle esos videos a Trunks… esa es nuestra mejor carta y debemos guardarla…_

_¿En qué estás pensando, Bethany? – la muchacha empezó a reírse sonoramente mientras se acercaba a Kellan. Empezaron a besarse y no se percataron de que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Por casualidades de la vida, en aquel momento pasaba por allí Bulma, que quedó perpleja al ver lo que sucedía allí dentro. Dudó entre intervenir o no pero, sin saber por qué, desapareció sin que la pareja se diese cuenta. _

Todo transcurrió con normalidad en Capsule Corporation durante el resto de la semana peo una bomba estalló al llegar el viernes por la noche. Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban cenando junto a su hija y Pan en el jardín de la mansión. Habían faltado Trunks y su mujer lo que, inusualmente, le gustó a Bulma.

Tras los postres a Bulma le entró un poco de frío y, convenciendo a Vegeta para que la acompañara al dormitorio, dejaron a las dos jóvenes en el jardín.

_Así que tienes frío, mujer…_

_Esperaba que pudieras darme algo de calor, Vegeta…_

El saiyajin arrimó a su mujer y rozó suavemente el cuerpo de su mujer. Ella quiso tomar las riendas de la situación pero, en cuestiones de fuerza, estaba perdida. Vegeta la tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre ella. Cuando descendió su cabeza para robarle un beso ella lo intentó de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, o no, volvió a fallar y cayó sobre el mando de la tele provocando que ésta se encendiera. Ellos continuaron a lo suyo hasta que una peculiar voz sacó a Bulma de su diversión.

_Vegeta, para un momento, por favor…_

_Vamos mujer, no te hagas derogar…_

_¡Vegeta, para!_

_¿Y ahora qué sucede? ¿Primero me calientas y ahora me dejas así?_

_¡Bethany!_

_¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_¡Está en la tele!_

_¿Qué?_

_¿Cómo ha podido esa maldita zorra…?_

Ambos quedaron estupefactos de lo que estaban viendo. Su nuera estaba en un programa del corazón aireando sus desavenencias matrimoniales dejando a Trunks como el malo de la película. Todo lo que contaba eran mentiras y más mentiras. El programa finalizó una hora y media más tarde dejando a la pareja anonadada.

_Pero, Vegeta,... todo lo que ha dicho es mentira…_

_Lo sé, mujer…_

_¿Lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo?_

_Esto empezó hace bastante tiempo y está llegando demasiado lejos…_

_¿Pero cómo puede ser tan harpía de ir a ese programa y contar tal sarta de mentiras infames?_

_Mujer, creo que debes saber algo más…_

Vegeta le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde que la pequeña de los Son realizara aquel viaje de negocios a Chicago, pasando por la cena de Navidad, la fugaz visita al hospital,… Bulma quedó aterrorizada tras saber por todo lo que había pasado su hija y, sobre todo, la muchacha. En cierta manera se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido pero Vegeta le sacó aquella estupidez de la cabeza.

_Vegeta, tenemos que hacer algo…_

_¿Y qué quieres hacer, mujer? No tenemos nada que demuestre que eso es verdad… El único lugar de donde podrías sacar alguna prueba es de la sala de actos pero es un poco tarde… ¿Dónde vas?_

_Creo que puedo obtenerlas de otro sitio… Ven, acompáñame…_

Tras recomponer sus ropas ambo se acercaron a la sala de vigilancia de Capsule Corporation. La peliazul empezó a revisar varios archivos hasta que, fijándose bien entre todas las pantallas, encontró lo que necesitaba.

_Mira Vegeta, aquí… Esta mañana he pasado por las oficinas y, cuando me dirigía a mi despacho, me encontré con esto. ¡Eso es lo que necesitábamos!_

_Sabes, a veces me sorprende tu genialidad…_

Bulma miró maliciosamente a su hombre y realizó una copia del contenido que necesitaba. Acto seguido ambos regresaron a su dormitorio y retomaron su juego donde lo dejaron. A la peliazul conseguir lo que quería la hacía sentir que tenía poder y se lo demostró a Vegeta, quien se dejó llevar por su excitada mujer.

A la mañana siguiente, la dueña de Capsule Corporation estaba en sus oficinas aunque no fuera día de trabajo. Estaba buscando unos documentos antiguos en cuanto sonó el teléfono. Extrañada porque nadie sabía dónde se encontraba contestó.

_¿Señora Briefs?_

_Yo misma, ¿de parte?_

_Verá, le llamo de parte del Dr. Jensen. Sus certificados están listos, puede recorgelos cuando guste. _

_Gracias, iré ahora mismo._

Bulma tenía la sensación de que sucedía algo y, siguiendo su intuición, acudió al despacho de Bethany e indagó por cada rincón. Finalmente, realizó una copia de todos los archivos que ésta tenía en su ordenador y, sin dejar muestra de que allí había pasado alguien, se marchó hacía la clínica del médico.

De camino empezó a pensar en el embarazo de su nuera. Estaba casi de tres meses y no se le notaba para nada su tripa y no tenía consciencia de que Bethany tuviese los típicos síntomas que toda embarazada tiene como los mareos, los vómitos,… Cuanto más lo pensaba más raro lo encontraba todo pero a la vez le encontraba más lógica. Quería creer que no existían mentes tan retorcidas pero sus experiencias cono todos los enemigos de la Tierra le demostraban lo contrario. Llegó a la clínica y se dirigió hacia la consulta.

_Buenos días. Soy la señora Briefs, me han llamado hará un rato para una entrega de unos certificados._

_Sí, un momentito por favor. Ahora mismo se los traigo. _

_Muchas gracias. _

Tras esperar unos minutos la chica del mostrador regreso del archivo con un sobre.

_Aquí tiene, sus informes._

_Gracias…_

_El doctor me ha pedido que le diga que todo está correcto, por eso no cree necesario concertar una visita pero si usted lo prefiere, llámeme y no habrá ningún problema. Él estará encantado de atenderla._

_Si necesito su ayuda, así lo haré. Gracias y buenos días. _

Bulma no sabía qué informes podían ser ya que últimamente no había ido al médico ni se había hecho ninguna revisión. Realmente curiosa por saber qué podía encontrar abrió el sobre y se encontró con unos análisis pero no eran suyos, sino de Bethany.

Volvió a guardarlos pero su intuición volvió a guiarla y observó atentamente los resultados. No podía salir de su asombro, lo que descubrió la dejo boquiabierta. Presa de la rabia volvió a la mansión mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza pensando en un plan.

Al regresar encontró a Pan en la cocina y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella después de saber por lo que había pasado. Se acercó a la muchacha cuando descubrió que ésta estaba absorta leyendo las páginas centrales del periódico.

_¿Pan, sucede algo?_

_¡Bulma! ¿Has visto esto…?_

La peliazul observó lo que le mostraba y su enfado fue a más. Su hijo era el centro de todos los chismorreos del día. Lo dejaban como si fuera un tirano que había abandonado y maltratado a su mujer, como un empresario que sólo pensaba en el dinero y como un mujeriego que no había dejado sus hábitos adolescentes.

_Hay que detenerla, Bulma. _

_Claro que lo haré, Pan. No te preocupes. No dejaré que se salga con la suya, ya ha hecho demasiado daño a esta familia._

_¿A qué te refieres? ¿Os ha molestado a Bra o a ti?_

_No, querida, pero… no puedo ocultártelo más, Vegeta me contó todo lo que te sucedió y me siento realmente culpable. No sé que puedo hacer para que me perdones._

_Bulma… se lo dije a Trunks, vosotros no tenéis la culpa…_

_No puedo evitarlo pero tú eres parte de ésta familia y ésta malnacida se h apasado mucho. Tengo lo necesario para pararle los pies, créeme._

_¿¡Conseguiste los videos!?_

_¿Videos? Sólo tengo uno, es de ayer en la sala de reuniones…_

_No me refiero a esos… Necesito encontrarlos antes de que Trunks los vea pero no sé donde los guarda y el único modo de que los muestren es provocándoles pero…_

_¡Espera un segundo! Quizás…_

_¿Qué?_

_Esta mañana he realizado una copia de los archivos que guardaba en su ordenador… Vamos, veamos qué encontramos._

Ambas se dirigieron al despacho de Bulma y empezaron a buscar entre aquellos ficheros pero, cuando creían haberlos encontrado, se vieron frenadas ya que estaban encriptados. La peliazul no conseguía desbloquearlos y, cuando ya se rindió, la inteligencia de Pan salió de nuevo a la luz. Tras un buen rato sin cesar de romper esas barreras logró descifra aquellos archivos.

Pan empezó a sentir como el miedo y los nervios invadían su cuerpo cuando Bulma abrió los ficheros. Eran vídeos y, afirmativamente, los que buscaban. La morena se derrumbó al revivir aquello y Bulma no pudo más que consolarla con un abrazo.

_Pan, esto es horrible… ¿cómo has podido soportarlo tú sola?_

_Bulma, por favor, no debes enseñárselo a nadie, menos a Trunks…_

_No te preocupes, cariño._

La joven, tras calmarse, se marchó a descansar pero Bulma siguió hurgando en aquellos archivos. Milagrosamente encontró unas grabaciones correspondientes a las llamadas realizadas entre ambos donde todo quedaba claro. Esa sería la prueba más incriminatoria.

Decidida a darles su merecido la mujer empezó a realizar llamadas y rápidamente se marchó. Antes realizó una copia de todas las pruebas y las dejó en la comisaria. Tras realizar esa parada se dirigió a unos estudios de televisión.

A través de sus contactos había conseguido organizar un programa del corazón especial. Había comunicado expresamente que Bethany debía ir sin falta y así fue como ambas mujeres se encontraron en el plató.

La noche transcurría plácidamente, Bethany contaba como había sido su matrimonio y Bulma lo corroboraba pero, cuando menos se lo esperó, su suegra dio paso a un video. Era el que mostraba lo sucedido tras la reunión de aquella mañana y donde se podía apreciar perfectamente como Kellan y ella estaban en una actitud muy cariñosa.

Bethany se apresuró a desmentir aquello pero su rostro se identificaba claramente. Los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquellas imágenes pero la mayor sorpresa para todos fue cuando Bulma mostró públicamente los análisis de su nuera. Todo indicaba que no estaba embarazada, era totalmente imposible, era estéril.

Bethany abandonó el plató indignada y, cuando estaba dispuesta a subirse a su coche, una patrulla la detuvo por participar en un complot contra Capsule Corporation y cómplice de violación. Intentó huir pero le resultó imposible. Al entrar en el coche comprendió que todo se había estropeado, Kellan también había sido detenido.

Pasaron los días y, tras el ingreso en prisión de ambos manipuladores, se acercó el cumpleaños de Pan. La muchacha no tenía el cuerpo para muchas celebraciones pero no pudo detener a su amiga al prepararle su 25º cumpleaños.

Aquellos días se le habían hecho muy largos a la morena ya que, tras luchar tanto porque aquello terminara, desgraciadamente no se había visto mucho con Trunks. Deseaba estar con él pero parecía que el destino no se cansara de gastarle bromas pesadas.

El primer regaló que recibió la muchacha fue un vestido para su fiesta y, como no podía ser de otro modo, era de Bra. Era un modelo único de gasa en tonos azul zafiro, largo y asimétrico ya que en el hombro derecho se sujetaba con un tirante dejándolo al aire mientras el izquierdo quedaba cubierto por una manga larga abullonada. Llevaba la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura, la falda se abría hasta medio muslo permitiendo mostrar su estilizada pierna izquierda y, para rematar el impresionante vestido, un escote en v que realzaba sus pechos. La peliazul se sentía realmente orgullosa de su obsequio ya que a su amiga le quedaba de infarto, estaba espectacular. Pan no encontró la manera de negarse a llevarlo aquella noche, sabía que si no lo hacía decepcionaría a su amiga.

_Muchas gracias, Bra. No debería haberte molestado._

_¿Estás de broma? Ésta noche tienes que estar fantástica, eres la protagonista de la fiesta y éste vestido es perfecto para la ocasión. Dejarás a todos alucinados. Pero, debo decirte que aún así no te libras de acompañarme de compras. Necesitas unos zapatos a juego y pasar por la peluquería así que vamos, en marcha. _

_No te lo puedo negar, está bien…_

Las dos jóvenes se fueron al centro comercial y se dirigieron directamente a la boutique con el calzado más selecto. Tras un buen rato viendo y probándose modelos finalmente la morena se decantó por unas sencillas y elegantes sandalias de tacón alto en dorado y con pequeños brillantes incrustados. No le dio tiempo a pagar ya que su amiga se le había adelantado con la excusa de que era otro regalo de cumpleaños.

_Bien, ¿a dónde tenemos que ir? _

_Tú a al salón de belleza, te están esperando para un tratamiento completo. Yo te recojo luego._

_Pero Bra…_

_Nada de peros. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

La peliazul dejó a su amiga en la peluquería y después se marchó a terminar unos recados. Debía recoger los regalos para la joven muchacha y llevarlos al salón de actos de Capsule Corporation. Cuando finalizó ese pequeño trámite regreso al centro comercial, recogió su vestido y pasó a buscar a su amiga.

_Pan, estás realmente preciosa. Pero debemos irnos ya, el tiempo se nos echa encima._

_Está bien, ya voy. Tantas prisas me están estresando…_

_Pues cálmate y disfruta, hoy no es día de preocupaciones. _

_Ojalá fuera así…_

Bra abrazó a su amiga cálidamente durante unos segundos transmitiéndole la calma que la morena necesitaba e esos instantes.

_Todo irá bien, estarás con tus amigos y tu familia disfrutando de una agradable noche. ¿Qué puede ocurrir para estropearlo?_

Por la mente de Pan aparecieron varios motivos que podrían arruinar aquél día pero no quería ser pesimista y arrastrar la ilusión de su amiga con ella. Regresaron a la mansión y comenzaron a arreglarse para la celebración puesto que en menos de una hora pasarían a recogerlas. Pan se enfundó en aquel vestido impresionante luciendo un aspecto maravilloso. Llevaba el pelo ligeramente ondulado recogido en una cola alta y con el flequillo enmarcándole el rostro y, finalizando su look, iba ligeramente maquillada con una sombra de ojos en tonos dorados para iluminar su rostro y un rosa satinado para los labios. Bra vestía un modelo plisado hasta media pierna, de varias capas, en un rosa palo con escote en palabra de honor y con encaje negro en el pecho junto a unas sandalias negras de tacón. Se había rizado el pelo y lucía un poco de sombra rosada en los ojos y brillo en los labios.

Antes de que alcanzarán el salón de la mansión su chofer ya les avisaba de su presencia allí para llevarlas a la fiesta. No estaban realmente lejos como para tener que desplazarse en coche pero todo formaba parte del protocolo. Ambas muchachas entraron en el salón y, instantáneamente, se llenó de aplausos y cantos de cumpleaños. Pan se sorprendió mucho y reaccionó cuando sus padres la abrazaban.

Realmente se sentía feliz pero le faltaba lago para que ésta alegría fuera completa. La fiesta iba desarrollándose entre sorpresas, regalos, amigos, risas y, como no podía faltar, el baile. Al ser la protagonista no podía escabullirse de inaugurar el baile así que, con su padre de pareja, empezó a danzar. Rápidamente la gente los imitó y la pista se llenó. La joven estaba realmente solicitada y le resultó bastante difícil desaparecer.

_Veo que no soy el único que está necesitado de aire esta noche. _

_Hola, Trunks._

El muchacho la abrazó por la espalda a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la joven.

_¿Qué te trae por aquí? _

_Te estaba buscando, has estado tan solicitada esta noche que no he podido felicitarte ni darte mi regalo._

_Sí, tu hermana se ha encargado de invitar a todos los amigos y familiares. Sabes que le hacía especial ilusión este cumpleaños. _

_Sí, es verdad, pero no te veo muy contenta para estar celebrando tus 25. Parece que estés en la crisis de los 40._

_Muy gracioso. No te preocupes, estoy contenta. Sólo me he escapado un rato para airearme._

Trunks deshizo su abrazo y volteó a la muchacha para mirarle a los ojos.

_¿Segura que estás feliz? ¿No hay nada que te preocupe?_

_Sí, estoy bien._ – La muchacha no quería decirle que realmente no estaba totalmente feliz porque sabía que lo haría sentir culpable y demasiadas culpas se había echado él solito sin ser el responsable.

_Estás preciosa esta noche, has embrujado a todo el mundo. _

_No digas tonterías… _

_No lo son._ – él le tomo la cara con ambas manos suavemente y la besó. – Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

El muchacho empezó a bailar con ella lentamente al son de la música que se oía de fondo proveniente del salón. Pan recostó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y cerró los ojos.

_Extrañaba sentirte tan cerca…_

_Créeme que yo también he echado de menos estos momentos, estos días se han hecho eternos sin ti y estoy cansado de ello. Pan, quiero que hagamos oficial nuestra relación, estoy harto de esconderme._

_Trunks, ¿crees que yo prefiero que nos veamos a escondidas y en contadas ocasiones? Ojalá no fuera así…_

_¡Pues digámoslo a todo el mundo! ¿A qué esperamos?_

_Lo sabes perfectamente, aún no estás divorciado y si queremos que esto funcione… Además, si lo hiciéramos oficial la prensa volvería a atacarte de nuevo y …_

_Me da igual lo que digan, sólo quiero poder estar contigo…_

_Por favor, hagámoslo bien, sigamos todos los pasos… He esperado casi 15 años para poder estar contigo y no quiero que nada lo estropee, puedo esperar un tiempo más si sé que estás a mi lado._

_Pan, siempre sacrificándote por los demás… No quiero perderte._

_Y no lo harás, sabes que soy tuya y nada podrá cambiarlo. _

Ante aquellas palabras Trunks la besó de nuevo pero ésta vez lo realizó con toda la pasión que tenía en su ser. Ambos empezaron una batalla de caricias y besos pero debieron detenerse ya que alguien se acercaba.

_¡Pan, Trunks, estabais aquí! ¿Cómo se os ocurre marcharos de la fiesta? _

_Bra, sólo estábamos tomando el aire…_

_¿Dónde se es visto que la cumpleañera desaparezca de su fiesta? Anda, vamos, que la gente quiere verte._

Muy a su pesar regresaron junto a la multitud y, sin poder evitarlo, se vieron separados de nuevo. Las miradas de deseo entre los dos jóvenes se sucedieron durante toda la noche y, cuando estaban buscando un nuevo camino para escaparse juntos, alguien se entrometía. Pan estaba agradecida a su amiga pero en esos instantes sólo deseaba que aquella fiesta terminara.

Ya entrada la madrugada la joven morena logró regresar a casa después de haber despedido a todos los invitados y, finalmente, de haber perdido de vista a Trunks. Se sentía algo decepcionada y, sin mostrar el mínimo interés al llegar a casa, subió directamente a su dormitorio. A oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal que daba a la terraza, empezó a desnudarse.

Estaba por meterse en la cama cuando alguien le vendó los ojos y acarició su espalda. A punto estuvo de gritar pero un olor muy familiar la detuvo. Las caricias empezaron a tornarse más fogosa y no tardó en sacarse el pañuelo de sus ojos.

_No podía despedirme de ti sin darte mi regalo._

_Ssshhhh, no digas nada…_

Trunks obedeció y volvió a centrar su pasión sobre los labios de la muchacha. Los movimientos de ambos eran salajes, les faltaba tiempo para saborear cada rincón de sus pieles. Saltándose todos los previos se vieron con sus cuerpos entrelazados sobre las sábanas, disfrutando como nunca. La energía fluía sin control por las venas de la muchacha de manera que no logró controlar su transformación.

Trunks se sorprendió al ver aquella luz dorada que envolvía a su amante y no pudo evitar transformarse el también. Aquello supuso un aumento de placer para ambos, era una sensación desconocida pero se entregaron sin más. Su clímax llegó en el momento menos inesperado y, sin poder evitarlo, Pan soltó un grito acompañado por Trunks. Los instintos más salvajes afloraron en su estado de supersaiyajins y quedó confirmado cuando Trunks mordió el cuello de la muchacha hasta hacerla sangrar. Una nueva ola de placer mezclada con dolor se apoderó de ellos para dejarlos rendidos al momento, quedando Trunks sobre el pecho de la joven en un profundo sueño.

Los rayos del sol inundaron aquella habitación y poco a poco Trunks fue despertándose. Empezaba a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y no entendía como había perdido de tal manera el control. Observó la marca que le había dejado en el cuello y sintió como si todo lo que tenía la muchacha en la mente ahora también formara parte de la suya. Decidió dejarla descansar algo más mientras él tomaba una ducha.

Pan despertó y pensó que Trunks se había marchado pero, al igual que le sucedió al muchacho, empezó a recordar y algo en su interior la condujo hasta donde estaba su amante. Inconscientemente entró a la ducha con él y se abrazó fuertemente a su torso. El agua caía sobre sus cuerpos pero no les molestaba en absoluto. Permanecieron en silencio y finalmente salieron.

_Gracias_

_¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?_

_Porque anoche me demostraste que querías y que eras mía. Es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en esta vida._

_Trunks, no sé cómo explicarlo pero… la única manera de explicar lo que siento es con las mismas palabras que tú… Siento como si formaras parte de mí, más que nunca… Era el mejor regalo que me podían haber hecho._

_Resulta curioso…_

_¿El qué?_

Trunks se separó de la muchacha y tomó un paquete de debajo de su chaqueta. Regresó a su lado y se lo entregó.

_Este era mi regalo pero ahora que me has dicho esto no sé si dártelo…_

La muchacha lo miró con curiosidad y abrió la caja lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver lo que se encontraba dentro.

_Trunks… No tenías que… Es precioso…_

_Nunca será suficiente lo que te pueda dar…_

_Tenerte conmigo es lo único que necesito y eso ya me lo has dado_.

Él cogió el colgante y lo colocó sobre el cuello de la morena. Era un pequeño zafiro tallado en forma de corazón con una cadena en oro blanco. Pan no dejaba de observarlo y el muchacho recordó aquella mirada de fascinación cuando le regaló aquella pulsera años atrás.

_Sé que lo sabes pero, cuando te sientas perdida o sola, recordarás que estoy a tu lado y que mi corazón te pertenece. _

_Trunks…_

La muchacha lo besó dulcemente y después se quedó entre sus brazos.

_Pan, lo que hablamos ayer de oficializar nuestra relación…_

_Sabes que soy la primera que quiere no tener que esconderse pero, si no sacamos esto a la luz cuando ocurrió todo aquello, lo mejor es esperar y no dar un paso en falso. Puedes perjudicaros seriamente…_

_Lo sé y por eso necesito que me acompañes esta mañana. Quiero que estés a mi lado cuando lo haga._

_Está bien… Voy a vestirme._

Tras vestirse y desayunar ambos partieron juntos hacía la prisión donde se encontraba reclusa Bethany.

_Vaya, vaya… ¡Qué sorpresa! La parejita feliz…_

_No tenemos tiempo que perder así que firma estos papeles y olvídate de nosotros._

El muchacho le entregó unos documentos que contenían la demanda de divorcio. Ella los miró atentamente a la vez que echaba alguna mirada de reojo a la joven morena. Tras unos minutos de silencio Bethany decidió dar su opinión.

_¿Esto es todo lo que quieres de mí?_

_Sí, eso es todo. _

_¿Y qué sacas tú de provecho? ¿Estar con ella sin que la gente hable mal de vosotros?_

_No te importa, al fin y al cabo, tú te quedas con lo de más valor económico y eso es lo que querías. _

Bethany echó otro vistazo a los papeles y cogió el bolígrafo. Miró nuevamente a la pareja y con una risa macabra rompió los documentos ante sus ojos.

_Si eso es lo que quieres no lo vas a obtener gracias a mí, como bien has dicho, es lo de más valor económico pero no lo más valioso para ambos. Me habéis robado mi vida y eso tiene un precio muy caro. _

Pan salió corriendo de aquel lugar y tras ella, Trunks. Sabía que no podía dejarla sola en aquellos momentos, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba por su cabeza y también sabía que el dolor que le producía no poder estar juntos sin esconderse la torturaba monstruosamente. Necesitaban encontrar el modo de que aquellos papeles fuesen firmados pero la desesperación dominaba aquellos instantes.


	14. Todo lo bueno tiene un final

**14. ****Todo lo bueno tiene un final**

Trunks y Pan regresaron a la mansión en absoluto silencio. Iban los dos juntos en el coche pero la muchacha no hizo otra cosa que mirar por la ventana mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Sabía que Bethany no se lo iba a poner fácil pero se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones antes de tiempo.

La muchacha salió del coche y empezó a recorrer el camino hacia el laboratorio pero Trunks la detuvo.

_Por favor, déjame, me deben estar esperando en el despacho…_

_Pan, por favor, háblame. No puedo verte así, mi intención no era hacerte pasar por esto._

_Trunks, no es tu culpa, me he hecho demasiadas ilusiones, eso es todo. Se me pasará enseguida, no te preocupes…_

_No quieras escondérmelo, ¿olvidas que ahora sé todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza?_

_¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?_

El muchacho abrazó a la morena y trató de calmarla. La condujo hasta un rincón apartado del jardín y se acomodaron en el césped. Pan se sentó entre las piernas a petición del muchacho que retomó su abrazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. No eran necesarias las palabras para saber cómo se sentían.

_Estoy cansada de todo esto, no quiero seguir así Trunks… A veces me gustaría dejarlo todo e irme bien lejos…_

_Pan… Yo… Siento todo lo que te está pasando por mi culpa pero, por favor, no me dejes…_

_Trunks, no me malinterpretes… No quiero dejarte, por nada del mundo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto podría ser una realidad en algún lugar donde nadie nos conociera._

_Lo nuestro es real, Pan. _

_Sé que me quieres pero aún hay varios obstáculos que nos impiden vivir esto al 100%..._

_Pan, no pienso esperar más. Has sacrificado demasiado por esta relación, por mi, y no pienso permitir que sacrifiques más… Me da igual lo que diga la gente._

_Trunks, no. Encontraremos la forma de que esos papeles estén firmados pero por el momento mantendremos esto en secreto._

La joven se levantó y se marchó dejando al muchacho muy pensativo. No podía permitir que aquella mujer destrozara aún más su vida y, lo peor, siguiera torturando a Pan de esa manera. No sabía cómo conseguirlo, estaba desesperado. Él también estaba harto de aquella situación y, desde la noche del cumpleaños de la morena, la necesidad de tenerla aumentaba por momentos, igual que le sucedía a la joven.

Vegeta también se había percatado de aquel detalle, había visto el señal que tenía la muchacha en el cuello y sabía perfectamente por lo que estaría pasando la joven pareja. Habían realizado, aún sin ser conscientes, el rito de unión de los saiyajins. Estaban unidos hasta que uno de los dos falleciera, era para siempre y intentar mantenerse alejados el uno del otro solo les perjudicaba. El príncipe le había prometido una noche a la muchacha que iba a ayudarla y ese era el momento en el que ella necesitaba más ayuda.

El príncipe se dispuso a buscar a la muchacha para saber qué había sucedido y no se equivocó al empezar por la cámara de gravedad. La encontró desahogándose contra la máquina, llena de frustración, dolor y rabia.

_Mocosa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Huir, como siempre…_

Vegeta detuvo sus ataques obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Da igual, no hay nada que hacer…_

_¿Así de fácil vas a rendirte?_

_¡No puedo luchar por algo que no está en mis manos!_

_¿No ves como lo estáis pasando? Ahora ambos estáis unidos para siempre y esconderse no va a solucionar nada, Pan. _

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estamos unidos? _

_Esto_ – Vegeta le indicó la marca de su cuello. –_ Esta señal te la dejo Trunks mordiéndote, ¿verdad?_

_Sí… pero ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?_

_Es la prueba que demuestra vuestra unión. Aunque no lo seáis al 100%, por vuestro organismo corre sangre de saiyajin y los instintos de nuestra especie os afectan de igual manera. _

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_Lo que quiero decir con eso es que estabais destinados a estar juntos. Os unen muchas cosas, más de las que creéis y, por mucho que os resignéis a no estar juntos, no podéis evitarlo. _

_Pero no podemos, Vegeta. _

_¿Por qué no? ¿Qué os lo impide?_

_¡Trunks aún está casado con Bethany! ¿No te parece motivo suficiente?_

_No veo por qué…_

_¿No recuerdas el efecto que tubo aquellas declaraciones en televisión? La prensa se echó sobre él de manera horrible. Ahora, imagínate si se supiera, cuál sería el titular. El director general de Capsule Corporation mantiene una relación extramatrimonial con la directora de laboratorio de la empresa. Sí, justo lo que necesitamos en este momento…_

_Pan, debes olvidarte de lo que diga, piensen y hagan los demás. Siempre has sufrido por eso, por evitar que los otros lo pasen mal… Las cosas deben cambiar._

_No puedo permitir que otros paguen por mis errores._

_Lo tuyo con Trunks no es ningún error. _

_Si estamos destinados a estar juntos seguro que encontraremos el momento idóneo para que así sea… Por el momento tendremos que conformarnos con esto…_

La muchacha abandonó el lugar entre lágrimas. No quería seguir de aquella manera pero no veía otra alternativa. Sin embargo, Vegeta no estaba de acuerdo y decidió actuar por su bando.

Betahny permanecía en su celda cuando la recogieron para llevarla a sala de visitas. No esperaba que nadie fuera a verla pero accedió por la curiosidad que sentía. Su sorpresa fue cuando vio quién era su cita.

_¿Ahora tu hijo te manda para resolver sus problemas?_

_Será mejor que te calles. _

_No veo por qué…_

_Vas a firmar esos papeles y mejor que lo hagas ahora, por tu bien…_

_¿Me estás amenazando? Ya le dije a Trunks que no iba a darle el divorcio…_

Vegeta fulminó las cámaras de seguridad del habitáculo y se dirigió hacia la muchacha.

_Creo que no me has entendido bien. Firmas el divorcio o tu sentencia de muerte, tú decides. _

_No me das miedo, Vegeta._

_¿Estás segura de eso?_

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella con una mirada fulminante y la agarró del cuello apretando progresivamente. Ella lo miró con temor y empezó a arrepentirse de todo lo que había dicho.

_Creo que ya has decidido, espero que no tardes mucho en dar tu respuesta._

Bruscamente la soltó y la muchacha cayó al suelo con fuerza. Miró con pavor al hombre y retrocedió hasta un rincón del habitáculo. Este la miró de nuevo y se marcho de allí, victorioso. Sabía que su plan había funcionado y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Otra mañana se levantaba y con ella llegaba la rutina diaria. El despertador hacía rato que había soñado pero Trunks no tenía ganas de levantarse. Desde la mañana anterior Pan le había evitado, no quería verlo y tampoco le contestaba al teléfono. Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, encontrar una solución a todo aquello. Miró su móvil pero no había rastro de alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje nuevo así que, resignándose, se levantó para empezar su día.

El muchacho llegó a Capsule Corporation y preparó las reuniones que tenía en aquella jornada. Empezó a trabajar pero su cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

Para Pan tampoco era un día fácil, pasó toda la mañana encerrada en el laboratorio tratando de mantenerse ocupada y olvidar todo lo ocurrido pero saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Trunks se lo ponía más difícil. Ella también quería estar con él pero tenía claro que no iba a anteponerlo ante la opinión pública.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y, cuando Trunks llegó de nuevo a su despacho, solo tenía ganas de marcharse de allí. Su secretaria le comunicó que un mensajero le había dejado un sobre en su escritorio pero él no le prestó mucha atención. Se sentó en su sillón y entrecerró sus ojos, necesitaba desconectar durante un rato, pero no podía. Finalmente regresó a la realidad y observó aquel paquete. Lo abrió con desgana y empezó a mirar desinteresadamente aquellos documentos.

De repente reaccionó y observó que eran los papeles del divorcio firmados por Bethany. No podía creerlo, Bethany juró no darle lo que él quería y ahora, pasadas 24 horas escasas, tenía aquellos documentos delante de él. Sin dudarlo abandonó su despacho y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio.

_¡Pan! ¡Pan!_

_¿Puedo ayudarle, señor Briefs?_

_¿Está la señorita Son en el laboratorio?_

_No, marcho un poco antes. Se encontraba mal y su madre la mandó para casa._

_Mierda… Gracias, Kyo._

_A su servicio, señor. _

El muchacho abandonó rápidamente el lugar y emprendió su vuelo. Había perdido tiempo al actuar de aquella manera, podía haber buscado su ki y encontrarla antes, pero la emoción le había impedido pensar con claridad.

Llegó al piso de la muchacha y picó en la puerta con fuerza pero no recibía respuesta. Sabía que la muchacha estaba allí pero ella no quería abrirle. No podía esperar a darle la noticia así que, actuando a la desesperada, se dirigió hacia la terraza para acceder pero la suerte le sonrió y encontró allí a la muchacha, recostada en el sofá y envuelta en la manta con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Trunks estaba allí y, al verlo, saltó del sofá.

_Pan, tranquila, no pasa nada, soy yo._

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Te estaba buscando, necesitaba hablar contigo._

_Trunks, sabes que ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, no vuelvas a sacar el tema…_

_Por favor, escúchame. – Trunks la miraba mientras una expresión de felicidad se dibujaba en su rostro. – Podemos estar juntos… _

_Por favor, no empieces de nuevo, sabes cuál es mi postura y n…_

_¡Mira esto! – Trunks le mostró los documentos a la joven. _

_¿Qué es esto?_

_Pan, por fin soy libre. Por fin puedo estar contigo sin esconderme. Ahora ya no hay más obstáculos que se interpongan entre nosotros. _

_Pero… ¿Cómo…? Ella no quería firmar…_

_No lo sé, los entregaron esta mañana en la oficina pero las razones me dan igual, lo que me importa es que ahora podemos estar juntos. He mandado un comunicado oficial a la prensa así que ahora ya no es un problema._

La morena miraba asombrada los documentos y al muchacho, no podía creer que aquello hubiese sido tan fácil. Su cuerpo avanzó por si solo hasta encontrarse con el del muchacho y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso. No cabían en su felicidad.

_No puedo creer que esto al fin sea realidad…_

_A mí también me cuesta creerlo pero ha merecido la pena el sufrimiento, ahora no nos podrán separar por nada._

_No quiero que esto termine nunca…_

_Eso no ocurrirá, te lo prometo. _

Las prendas volaron por los aires mientras ellos celebraban su victoria, finalmente podían hacer oficial su relación y dejar de lastimarse mutuamente.

La pareja decidió vivir junta y Trunks se mudó al piso de la muchacha. Ambos habían cambiado por completo desde aquel día, la tristeza no tenía lugar en la vida de ambos, atrás habían quedado los momentos de angustia y sufrimiento. Todos habían aceptado muy bien la noticia y tampoco les había pillado por sorpresa.

Los meses fueron pasando fugazmente y cada vez se les veía mejor, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El verano llegó y con él las típicas cenas que montaban juntos todos los amigos. Era a finales de julio cuando, tras tomar los postres y ya con todo el mundo animado, Trunks pidió un momento de atención. La gran familia presto atención al muchacho y éste, tras coger aire y tranquilizarse, miró a su novia y se arrodilló ante ella. Todos en el lugar quedaron sorprendidos pero no superaban la sorpresa de Pan.

_Pan, sé que no lo encuentras necesario y para ti es un trámite más pero… vaya, creo que me he pasado en cursi pero da igual… Pan Son ¿quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa?_

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron ante las palabras de su pareja y, tras un instante de silencio, le dio su respuesta.

_Trunks, yo… me alaga mucho que me digas esto pero… yo…_

Todos los invitados y en especial el joven no entendían lo que pasaba y sus rostros mostraban confusión.

_Pan…_

_Sí. _

_Pan, por favor, esc… ¿Qué?_

_Que sí, que me quiero casar contigo. _

_¡Oh, Dios! Por un momento creí que…_

No le dio tiempo a terminar su frase, la morena selló sus labios en un apasionado beso. Todos los presentes rompieron en gritos de alegría y aplausos, pero la pareja estaba en su burbuja particular.

_No vuelvas a darme estos sustos. Por un momento creí que ibas a rechazarme._

_¿Cómo puedes dudar de esto? Sabes que eres lo que más quiero en esta vida._

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sé que todo esto de las bodas y demás no te gustan pero quería dejar claro que te amaba y…_

_Para mi será un honor ser tu esposa pero está muy claro que me quieres y que soy tuya. Siempre lo he sido y nuestra unión es la prueba de ello. _

Volvieron a besarse pero pronto terminó su tranquilidad ya que se vieron separados por la multitud para ser felicitados, agasajados, …

La noticia no tardó en trascender a los medios de comunicación y pronto llego a oídos de Bethany y Kellan. Ambos mantenían el contacto por correo y no estaban satisfechos con las novedades.

Las cosas en Capsule Corporation seguían como siempre, prosperando y sin falta de trabajo. Aquel era un día como cualquier otro, Trunks en su despacho con las reuniones, las llamadas, el correo,… y Pan en el laboratorio con los proyectos, los nuevos inventos,… sonó el teléfono y la muchacha atendió de inmediato.

_¿Diga?_

_Felicidades, finalmente has logrado lo que tanto anhelabas. _

_¿Quién es?_

_Vaya… Qué rápido te has olvidado de mí. Con lo grandes amigas que llegamos a ser… Teníamos tanto en común aunque, lo que más nos unía, era nuestro interés por mi exmarido._

_Bethany…_

_Veo que te he refrescado rápido la memoria…_

_¿Qué quieres?_

_No lograrás salirte con la tuya, bonita._

_¿Cuándo nos dejarás en paz?_

_Cuando me muera y, querida, aún me queda tiempo por vivir…_

_Estoy harta de tus amenazas sin sentido y de que me hagas perder el tiempo._

_¿Crees que son amenazas sin sentido? No creo que opines lo mismo si no aceptas mi trato… Vas a rechazar la proposición de Trunks y te alejarás para siempre de él._

_¿Y por qué motivo debería hacerlo?_

_Porque si no tú querido prometido morirá. A estas horas debe estar leyendo la carta que le he enviado y no creo que se encuentre muy bien…. Jajajajja_

_¡Méteta de una vez en la cabeza que ya no pintas nada en su vida ni en la mía! ¡Desaparece de una vez!_

_Jajajaja… Hablas mucho, bonita… Pronto nos volveremos a ver._

La comunicación se cortó y Pan colgó el teléfono enojada. Continuó con su trabajo pero no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Marcó el número de Trunks y esperó a que este contestara. Su intento fue nulo ya que, como le comunicó su secretaria, se encontraba en una reunión.

Pasó el rato y la muchacha, intentando trabajar, continuaba intranquila así que decidió tomarse un descanso y se dirigió hacia las oficinas del complejo.

_Buenos días, Kyo. ¿Trunks aún no ha regresado de la reunión? _

_Finalizó su reunión, señorita Son, pero marchó a casa porque se encontraba indispuesto. Le comuniqué que le había llamado y me dijo que le llamaría él. _

_Gracias, Kyo…_

Una extraña sensación empezó a invadir el cuerpo de la joven y, presintiendo lo peor, se dirigió hasta su piso. Al llegar encontró a su prometido tumbado en el sofá, estaba medio dormido pero, al acercarse y acariciarle el rostro, notó que tenía fiebre. La muchacha lo despertó.

_Trunks, Trunks, despierta…_

_Pan…_

_Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?_

_Estoy muy cansado y tengo frío…_

_Trunks ¿has tomado algo que te haya sentado mal o…?_

_No… he empezado a encontrarme mal en la reunión pero… pero no…_

_Trunks, no te duermas. Despierta, Trunks, vamos. ¡Trunks!_

El muchacho no respondía así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo llevó hasta el hospital. Durante el trayecto había notado como la temperatura le subía por momentos y, tras llegar, los antipiréticos no eran de utilidad. La muchacha estaba desesperada, sabía que era culpa de Bethany, incluso en la cárcel conseguía dañarlos. No tardó en recibir otra llamada al móvil.

_¿Qué le has hecho?_

_Te advertí, te dije que si no rechazabas su proposición lo pasaría mal. _

_¡Dime qué le has hecho!_

_Creo que no va a ser posible…_

_¡Maldita! ¿Dime qué quieres? Te hemos dado todo lo que pedías y aún así no nos dejas tranquilos._

_¡Le quiero a él y a ti muy lejos!_

Pan no sabía qué hacer, tenía muy poco tiempo para actuar y sabía que no quería verlo sufrir así que no le quedó otra opción que aceptar sus condiciones.

_Está bien, tú ganas pero ahora dime qué es lo que tiene. _

_Quiero que me lo traigas por escrito y firmado por ti, sabrás donde encontrarme. _

Bethany colgó y la muchacha se quedó destrozada observando a su pareja. Otra vez se volvía a repetir la historia y no pensaba permitir que Trunks sufriera más. No pudo evitar romper a llorar, después de tanto tiempo viviendo en aquella felicidad le costaba creer que otra vz la misma harpía le volviera a destrozar la vida. No podía acceder a la habitación así que, desde el pasillo – tras la ventana – se despidió de él.

Salió del hospital hecha una furia, con las lágrimas aún descendiendo por sus mejillas, y busco la energía de la mujer. Le costó encontrarla pero, al llegar a la ubicación donde se encontraba, comprendió que esta se había fugado de la prisión y la había conducido a un desguace abandonado. No tardó en encontrarse con la prófuga que la esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

Veo que has tardado un poco en localizarme, seguro que esperabas verme entre rejas.

Déjate de charlas y dime qué hacer para que se recupere.

Primero quiero mi parte del trato. ¿Lo has traído?

Aquí tienes, tu documento firmado. Vamos, tu turno.

Bethany cogió aquel documento y lo mantuvo a buen recaudo.

_Verás, querida. Tu ex – prometido ha sido envenenado con unas esporas de un hongo muy peculiar. Con una dosis pequeña el afectado tarda unas 24 horas en morir pero con Trunks quizás nos excedimos un poco y no le quedan muchas horas…_

_Serás… ¡Dame el antídoto, yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato!_

_Sí, así es… Aquí tienes. Pero acuérdate, deberás dejarlo en el hospital y alejarte… para siempre. _

_Cumplo mi palabra así que no me hagas perder más tiempo. _

_Toma._

La mujer le dio un pequeño botecito con el antídoto pero, justo cuando se volteó para regresar a urgencias, se encontró de cara con Kellan.

_¿Qué tal, muñeca? ¿Me echabas de menos?_ – él la apuntaba con una pistola y la muchacha quedó petrificada.

_¿Qué significa esto?_

_Querida… ¿Creías que te iba a resultar tan fácil? Después de todo lo que nos has hecho pasar…_

_¿Cómo? Has conseguido lo que tú querías, ahora déjame que lleve el antídoto a Trunks o morirá._

_¿Y dónde está el problema? Con este documento tengo suficiente para poder escaparme a un lugar lejano…_

_¡Maldita zorra! Lo tenías todo planeado…._

_Es lo que tiene estar en prisión, tienes mucho tiempo libre para pensar y ahora es tu turno para recibir tu merecido y pagar por todo lo que me hiciste pasar._

_No puede ser…_

_Ya lo creo que sí… Kellan, toda tuya._

La muchacha vio como toda su vida pasaba ante ella, sabía que aquel era el final pero lo que más le dolía era que, finalmente, por su culpa Trunks sufriría de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y un fuerte disparo retumbó por aquel lugar.


	15. La vida es sueño y los sueños,sueños son

**15. ****La vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son**

Pan despertó en una blanca cama. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí ni donde se encontraba. Buscó a Trunks en aquella habitación pero estaba completamente sola. Se levantó y comenzó a inspeccionar aquel misterioso lugar.

Era una casa enorme, plagada de habitaciones blancas y grandes ventanales por donde entraba una cálida luz y desde donde se podía observar el magnífico paisaje que la envolvía. La joven nunca había estado en aquel lugar pero le resultaba familiar. Recorrió todos los rincones del hogar pero no había nadie así que decidió salir al jardín.

Era un jardín precioso, llenos de flores y árboles con un pequeño estanque. Simplemente al estar allí una alegría le invadía el cuerpo. A lo lejos divisó una figura sentada en un pequeño banco disfrutando de aquellas vistas y se acercó. A la vez que se iba acercando fue descubriendo que se trataba de una mujer morena de mediana edad.

_Disculpe, no sé muy bien como he llegado aquí. ¿Le importaría decirme donde me encuentro?_

_Cariño, ya te has despertado…_

La mujer se giró para encarar a Pan con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro dejando petrificada a la joven muchacha.

_¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Has descansado bien?_

_A… A… Abuela…_

_¿Querida, estás bien?_

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Tú… _

_Ven, querida, siéntate aquí conmigo._

Pan no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Su abuela había muerto hacía meses y ahora se encontraba junto a ella, sentada en el mismo banco mientras su abuela le acariciaba el pelo. Creía estar soñando pero aquello era demasiado real. La muchacha no pudo evitarlo y se abrazó a la mujer.

_¡Abuela, te he echado tanto de menos!_

_Y yo a ti, cariño, pero ahora estamos juntas así que cuéntame._

Ambas empezaron una amena charla, hacía mucho que no se veían. Pan no entendía como podía estar sucediendo aquello pero en esos instantes no le importaba en absoluto, se sentía feliz de estar allí. El tiempo pasaba volando y la tarde empezó a caer sobre ambas.

_Cariño, ayúdame a preparar la cena. _

_Claro, abuela. _

Regresaron a la casa y empezaron a cocinar. Pan se sentía bien, en paz, por una vez no sentía todas las preocupaciones que caían sobre sus espaldas.

_Abuela, ¿no preparas demasiada comida?_

_Cielo, el apetito de un saiyajin es insaciable jejejeje_

_Sí, lo sé pero yo no como tanto._

_No todo es para ti, preciosa._

_¿A qué te refieres?_

En esos instantes la puerta se abrió y alguien entró en la cocina.

_Chi – Chi, ya estoy aquí. ¡Tengo un hambre!_

Pan se volteó rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz a la vez que el cuchillo se le deslizaba entre los dedos cayendo sobre la encimera. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par sin poder creer lo que veían…

_¡Pan, ya te has levantado!_

_Abuelo…_

_¡Fíjate, cuánto has crecido en estos años! ¡Estás hecha toda una mujer!_

Pan no conseguía articular palabras y, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su abuelo estaba ante ella y se abalanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

_¡Vaya, cuánta efusividad! Yo también me alegro de verte, pequeña. _

_Abuelo… ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?_

_Es mi hogar. – En aquel instante se escuchó un llanto que provenía del piso superior – Creo que la pequeña tiene hambre, ahora vuelvo. _

_¿Quién hay más en esta casa?_

_Tranquila, siéntate ya en la mesa. _

Su abuela la miraba con una expresión de inmensa felicidad en su rostro y se iluminó más en cuanto su marido regresó a la cocina.

_Vamos, pequeña, cálmate, deja de llorar…_

La joven morena se tornó hacia su abuelo y vio que en brazos tenía a una pequeña niña de pelo negro azabache y unos ojos azules cautivadores. Cuando la pequeña miró a Pan cesó su lloro y extendió sus brazos hacia ella. Pan no salía de su asombro.

_Creo que quiere ir contigo, vamos, cógela._

_¿Qué…?_

_Toma. Al verte ha dejado de llorar. _

_Es normal, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione sino?_

Pan sostuvo a la hermosa criatura en sus brazos con algo de miedo por si le hacía daño. Ese temor se le paso al comprobar que la pequeña la sonreía y balbuceaba algunas palabras.

_Mami, mami, mami…_

_¿¡Qué!?_

_Tranquila, cariño…_

_Abuela… ha dicho… me ha llamado… mami…_

_Claro._

_Pero… no puede ser…_

_Es la viva imagen de sus padres._

La joven miraba con atención y observaba minuciosamente el rostro de la pequeña. No se había fijado hasta el momento pero aquel pelo negro azabache y aquellos ojos azules no dejaban lugar a la duda.

La criatura se quedó dormida entre los brazos de la muchacha, parecía una frágil muñeca y, Pan, intentando no despertarla la subió a su cuarto para acunarla. La joven se sentía unida a aquella pequeña y no se dio cuenta de que se quedó embobada mirándola hasta que llegó su abuelo.

_Parece que vaya a romperse pero es tan fuerte como sus padres._

_Abuelo, no lo entiendo…_

_La única manera de entenderlo es aceptarlo sin más. _

_Pero… yo perdí al bebé que estaba esperando de Trunks, no lo entiendo…_

_Pan, ¿no encuentras nada más extraño?_

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Pequeña, sé que querrías que esto fuera real pero este no es tu lugar. _

_¿Qué?_

_No ha llegado tú hora aún, Pan. Hay gente que te necesita a su lado, gente que te necesita a su lado. No es que no quiera pasar más tiempo contigo pero tanto a Chi – Chi como a mí nos llegó nuestra hora hace tiempo, porque era así como debía suceder, pero ese no es tu caso. _

_Pero no quiero marcharme, no quiero volver a perderos a vosotros ni a ella…_

_Nadie ha dicho que nos pierdas, Pan. Volveremos a vernos pero debes vivir tu vida, has sacrificado mucho tu vida por los demás y eso te honra. _

_Abuelo…_

Goku se sentó junto a su nieta observando ambos a la pequeña.

_Tu abuela y yo estamos bien, no necesitamos que nadie vele por nosotros. _

_¡Pan!_

_¿Quién me está llamando?_

La muchacha empezó a oír varias voces de fondo que la llamaban.

_Ellos, los que realmente te necesitan._

_Pero… ¿cómo me voy a poder separa de ella?_

_Nadie ha dicho que debas hacerlo, pequeña. Es el momento de que regrese a tu lugar. _

Pan se abrazó a su abuelo a la vez que aquellas voces aumentaban y repetían su nombre. No quería marcharse de allí pero, poco a poco, sintió como aquel mundo donde se encontraban sus abuelos y su hija se iba desvaneciendo.

_Pan, por favor, no me dejes. _

La morena entreabrió los ojos lentamente y observó como el joven Briefs se encontraba junto a su cama, agarrando desesperadamente su mano y con el rastro de unas lágrimas secas. Con dificultades la muchacha le acaricio el pelo y lo llamo.

_Trunks…_

_Pan… ¡Pan, cariño! ¡Estás despierta!_

El muchacho la abrazó contra su pecho, feliz por recuperar a su prometida. La muchacha quería corresponderle pero le resultaba imposible ante el agarre del muchacho.

_Trunks, Trunks, por favor… necesito coger aire._

_Perdona, perdona, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?_

_Sí, tranquilo. _

_No vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor. No puedo verte aquí, no podría vivir si te pierdo._

_Lo importante es que estoy bien, ¿no?_

_No vuelvas a ponerte ante tal peligro. Da igual el motivo._

_Debía hacerlo, Trunks, no tenía otra opción. _

_Sí, defenderte y, sihubiese sido necesario, atacarla. _

_No podía hacer eso, si no hubiese perdido la única opción de salvarte. _

_Da igual, encontraríamos otro modo. _

El muchacho abrazó de nuevo a la joven morena y se recostó junto a ella en la cama. La amarraba fuertemente contra su pecho, acariciándole el pelo en silencio.

_Trunks, lo que no entiendo… ¿qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo fue oir un disparo y, después, desperté en una habitación blanca…_

_Fue mi padre. El percibió que mi ki empezaba a desvanecerse y también te encontró a ti del mismo modo. No logró evitar que Kellan te disparara pero acabó con ellos. Después te recogió, te trajo hasta aquí y entregó el antídoto para que me recuperara. _

_Vegeta…_

_Sí. No sé como podré agradecérselo…_

_Cumplió su palabra, como siempre hace._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Eh… nada, son cosas entre nosotros. _

_Es realmente raro…_

_Puede… ¿Sabes? Volví a ver a mis abuelos y…_

_¿A tus abuelos?_

_Sí, al despertarme estaba en un lugar paradisíaco donde estaban ellos y la pequeña. Era un lugar donde me sentía aliviada, no tenía preocupaciones pero Goku me dijo que no era mi hora, que no podía quedarme allí…_

_Sé que te parecerá muy egoísta por mi parte pero me alegro de que no te quedaras allí._

La pareja permaneció junta en aquel afectuoso abrazo hasta que la muchacha quedó dormida de nuevo. Él no la abandonaba ni un solo instante aunque recibiera visitas, le aterrorizaba dejarla sola.

Pasaron unos días y la pareja regresó a casa. Trunks estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que daba su prometida. La muchacha resultó herida en aquel accidente pero su sangre saiyajin ayudaba acelerando su recuperación, no se percataba del dolor en absoluto.

Los familiares habían omitido el tema de la boda entre ambos ya que Pan rechazó su oferta para conseguir su antídoto. Ella daba por hecho que el compromiso seguía en pie pero los demás no querían meter la pata. La joven se percató de aquel detalle y decidió poner fin a aquel absurdo malentendido.

_Trunks, creo que debemos hablar sobre esta situación._

El muchacho miró a la morena con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. La joven se acercó y se sentó en su regazo haciéndole una carantoña en la nariz. Él quedó desconcertado.

_No pongas esa cara, tonto. Parece que todo el mundo tenga miedo de mi y no mencione el tema de la boda._

_Hombre… no es eso, es que…_

_No intentes suavizarlo. Sé que rechacé tu proposición pero creí que quedaba por supuesto que sólo fue para que Bethany me diera el antídoto._

_Lo sé, no quiero que esto parezca un reproche ni nada por el estilo…_

_Es que tengo la sensación de que piensen que a la mínima que se presenten problemas saldré huyendo y no es así, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto. _

_Entonces, ¿sigue en pie nuestra boda?_

_¿¡Tú qué crees, idiota!?_

_Vale, vale, no te enfades… _

_¿Después de lo que te acabo de decir cómo me preguntas esa tontería?_

_Lo siento, perdón, he metido la pata._

_Hasta el fondo. _

Pan puso morritos como una niña pequeña y aquello le robó una carcajada al muchacho. Él empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la joven y al final logró que la muchacha quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

_¿Sabes que te pones muy sexy cuando haces pucheros?_

_¿A sí? ¿Cómo estos que pongo ahora?_

_Sí, exactamente como estos…_ - Trunks la besó pero ella retrocedió.

_¿Te gusta verme cuando me enfado como una niña pequeña?_

_Sí…_ - él volvió a besarla pero a la joven morena le gustaba aquel juego, así que prosiguieron.

_¿Y te gusta que juegue contigo como si fuera una niña pequeña?_ – Pan se mordió lascivamente el labio y recorrió el pecho de Trunks desabrochándole la camisa.

_Eso me vuelve loco. _

Él se abalanzó sobre la muchacha, besándola con pasión y, agarrándola por debajo de sus muslos, la elevó y la acercó a su habitación. En cuanto ambos tuvieron de nuevo sus manos libres empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente, les faltaba tiempo para estar juntos y querían recuperar todo el que perdieron.

Los suspiros y los gritos de placer inundaban el dormitorio. Se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma, se notaba sus ansías de poseer al otro. Las horas pasaban pero ellos no encontraban el momento de parar, la noche se convirtió en día y sus energías solo incrementaban a cada minuto que pasaba.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron dormidos bien entrada la mañana olvidando sus obligaciones y sus demás preocupaciones. A mediodía Trunks se levantó, se duchó y preparó el almuerzo. Pan se despertó gracias al buen olor que inundaba la casa, su apetito la obligó a levantarse y, colocándose la camisa de su prometido, bajó al salón. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda apoyando su mentón en el hombro del joven.

_Parece ser que la bella durmiente se ha despertado al fin…_

_Qué gracioso que eres… Huele muy bien, ¿qué has preparado?_

_Sorpresa…_

_Oh, vamos, tengo mucho hambre…_

_Sí quieres, yo puedo darte de comer…_

_Me encantaría pero me dejaste exhausta y necesitó recuperar fuerzas._

_Yo no estaría tan seguro de quien dejo sin energías a quien…_

Pan miró a Trunks de manera juguetona mientras se mordía el labio, sabía que la noche anterior había estado quien había llevado las riendas, algo inusual en ella. Se sentía avergonzada a la par que tenía ganas de repetirlo. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza mientras su prometido la observaba divertido.

_Será mejor que sirvas la comida, esta mañana ya hemos faltado suficiente al trabajo y no sería muy adecuado repetir esta tarde. _

_Soy el director de la empresa, tengo algunos privilegios…_ - se acercó seductoramente a la joven pero esta, en el último momento, lo esquivo colocándose de nuevo a sus espaldas.

_Suena muy tentador pero no puedes abusar tanto de tu autoridad…_

_Antes no te quejabas de eso…_

_Y sigo sin quejarme pero uno de los dos debe ser el responsable. _

Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y empezaron a comer. Mientras Trunks recogía la mesa y fregaba los platos, Pan se duchó y ambos acudieron juntos al trabajo. Tras su regresó a sus tareas como respectivos altos cargos de la empresa la faena se les había acumulado un poco pero decidieron tomárselo con un poco de calma. De ese modo la tarde pasó livianamente para ambos y Trunks pasó a recoger a la morena por el laboratorio.

_Hace días que no veo a tu hermana, ¿sabes i estará en casa ahora?_

_Mmmmm, no lo sé, pero ¿qué te parece si nos quedamos a cenar aquí hoy y así seguro que la vemos?_

_Perfecto. _

Estaban llegando los últimos días de verano pero en el ambiente aún se palpaba aquel calor característico de la época. Cuando llegaron a la mansión se encontraron con la muchacha peliazul dispuesta a tomar un baño.

_¡Pan, Trunks! ¿Cómo vosotros por aquí?_

_Acabamos de salir del trabajo y como hacía días que no te veía…_

_¿Os apuntáis a un bañito?_

_Eso se avisa antes, no llevo traje de baño…_

_No te preocupes, tonta, te dejo yo uno mío. Anda, vamos. _

_Chicas, yo voy a hablar con mamá que tengo que solucionar unos pequeños asuntos de la empresa, vosotras disfrutad del baño. _

_Ay, hermanito… siempre pensando en el trabajo… Bueno, Pan, vayamos nosotras. _

Las dos jóvenes regresaron al dormitorio de la peliazul. Bra le prestó un bikini blanco con estampados de zebra y leopardo combinados en las tonalidades del arco iris. Bajaron decididas a tomar un refrescante baño y a disfrutar de un buen rato entre amigas.

El tiempo paso rápido entre risas y bromas, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban juntas. Trunks las observaba desde lejos, admirando a su novia y feliz de verla sonreír de nuevo. No sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir sin ella tanto tiempo ni como hubiese sido su vida si ella hubiera muerto en aquel trágico accidente. Y todo gracias a su padre.

Bulma llamó a las dos jovencitas para cenar y estas acudieron raudamente, pasando antes por el dormitorio de la peliazul para vestirse un poco. Regresaron al salón y la cena empezó a transcurrir con total normalidad. Tras los postres Pan encontró el momento ideal para hablar con la familia de su prometido.

_Querías comentaros una cosa._

_Tú dirás, querida. ¿Sucede algo?_

_No es nada grave, no hay de qué preocuparse. Únicamente quería dejar claro un asunto sobre nuestra boda._ – Los rostros de los presentes se tensaron un poco pero escucharon a la muchacha. – _Veréis, sé que firmé unos documentos en los cuales yo rechazaba la proposición de Trunks pero quiero que comprendáis que esos papeles no significan nada, lo hice porque estaba desesperada y era el único modo de conseguir el antídoto. Yo le quiero, es la persona que más amo en este mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, si me soporta, claro está. _

_Pan, es muy considerado por tu parte._

_Sólo quiero que sepáis que no tenéis por qué evitar ese tema de conversación. Sé que tomé esa decisión y la volvería a tomar si fuese necesario pero también quiero que sepáis que esta boda sigue en pie._

_¿De veras?_

_Claro que sí, es más, estás tardando en montar mi despedida de soltera, las pruebas de los vestidos, …_

_¡Pan, cuánto te quiero! _– Bra se colgó del cuello de la muchacha ante la grata sonrisa de los presentes.

Terminaron de tomar los postres y estuvieron charlando un rato más pero, casi a media noche, la pareja decidió regresar a su hogar. Ambos se cambiaron y se acurrucaron juntos dentro de la cama. Trunks abrazaba por la espalda a Pan y la sujetaba contra él.

_Gracias por lo de esta noche, es algo muy importante para ellos._

_No debes de agradecerme nada, Trunks. Son como mi familia y no me gusta verles intentando no herirme con el tema de la boda._

_Tú siempre has sido parte de esta familia._

_Gracias. _

_¿Estás segura que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?_

_Mmmmm, déjame que me lo piense… Estoy empezando a tener mis dudas…_

_¿Cómo?_

_Jejejej claro que sí, tonto. Es de lo que más segura que estoy en mi vida. _

_No sé cómo pude estar tan ciego y perder el tiempo con…_

_Ssshhh, el pasado pasado está. Lo que importa es el ahora. _

_Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no?_

_Sí, lo sé, y tú también sabes que siempre estaré contigo._

La pareja se fundió en un tierno beso y empezó a caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Tantas emociones fuertes los habían dejado agotados. Pero el tiempo no volvería a jugar en su contra, desde aquel momento empezaba su nueva vida juntos y tenían toda la eternidad por delante para pasar más noches en vela.


	16. Lo que mal empieza no tiene porque acaba

**16****. Lo que mal empieza no tiene porque acabar peor**

Los días iban transcurriendo entre preparativos de la boda y trabajo. La pareja apenas tenía tiempo para ellos dos y, cuando disponían de un rato a solas, tarde o temprano el teléfono les interrumpía. Estaban nerviosos por la ceremonia pero, en algunos momentos, deseaban saltarse ese trámite para disfrutar del otro.

Tanto Pan como Trunks querían saber que se traían sus amigos entre manos para la despedida de solteros pero no lograron sacarles prenda. Los conocían muy bien y sabían que les gustaban las celebraciones a lo grande así que ya se estaban preparando para aquella fecha.

Bra había pedido ayuda a Marron para organizarlo todo pero la muchacha andaba muy estresada con el trabajo y no podía echarle una mano así que la joven peliazul optó por pedir ayuda a Goten. Este andaba igual de perdido y decidieron prestarse ayuda mutuamente.

_Goten, estoy totalmente en blanco. Sé que Pan no quiere muchas celebraciones, es más, ha aceptado que le montemos la despedida porque no nos quiere ofender… no sé qué hacer. Además seremos solo tres chicas…_

_Estoy en las mismas, princesa. Estaba claro que tu hermano y mi sobrina son tal para cual: tienen los mismos gustos, ambos son tranquilos, caseros… Y tú aún tienes suerte de que Marron es más marchosa pero yo tendré que intentar animar a dos muermos…_

_Es verdad, también sois tres chicos y Oob no es muy de la fiesta…_

Los dos jóvenes empezaban a desanimarse ante tales expectativas mientras Bra ojeaba una revista. En ese omento una idea le vino a la cabeza.

_¡Eso es!_

_¿Qué pasa, Bra?_

_¡Celebremos las dos despedidas juntas!_

_Pero eso ya lo hicimos la última vez y no sé si les traerá muy buenos recuerdos…_

_Mira esto_. – La joven le mostró un pequeño artículo del suplemento que ella leía. – _Es justo lo que necesitamos. _

_¿Una isla?_

_No es solo una isla… ¿No la recuerdas?_

_Pues si te soy sincero… No me acuerdo de haber estado en este complejo hotelero._

_Porque cuando estuviste no era lo que es ahora sino la isla donde se celebraba el Torneo de las artes marciales._

_¡Vaya, qué cambio!_

_Es perfecto, todos hemos pasado momentos de nuestra infancia en esa isla, ya luchando o como espectadores. Y como bien has dicho tienen los mismos gustos y la lucha siempre les ha apasionado. _

_Has sacado la inteligencia de tu madre sin duda…_

_Gracias _– la muchacha se sonrojó un poco – _Podemos organizar un fin de semana allí, revivir de alguna manera los años de los torneos, …_

_Me parece bien pero… ¿No crees que deberíamos echarle un vistazo en persona? Lo digo para organizarlo personalmente y directamente nosotros mismos, no puede fallar nada esta vez. _

_Sí, tienes razón… ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?_

_Eh… Yo…_

_Oh, perdona, quizás ya habías quedado con tu novia. No querría fastidiarte ningún plan…_

_No, no, no hay ninguna novia… Me has pillado por sorpresa, veo que quieres tenerlo todo listo cuanto antes. Mañana me va perfecto._

_Lo siento, es de familia, jeje. Es que también tengo que pasarme por la tienda de los vestidos, las invitaciones, los regalos, …_

_¿Pero los novios no participan en todo eso?_

_Sí, pero ya van suficientemente agobiados y a mi todo esto me encanta. Ellos han confiado en mí, bueno, más bien les obligué a que me delegaran el trabajo de la boda. _

_Vaya… Bueno, si necesitas que te eche una mano intentaré hacer lo que pueda._

_¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Goten!_

La muchacha se colgó del cuello del moreno por impulso, de pequeña siempre lo hacía y a él no le molestaba pero el tiempo había pasado y ambos habían crecido. Al darse cuenta de lo juntos que estaban sus cuerpos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente.

_Bueno… será mejor que regrese al trabajo…_

_Sí, yo también tengo cosas que hacer…_

_Ya me llamas y me dices a qué hora quedamos para mañana…_

_Sí, sí, después hablamos…_

Ambos emprendieron caminos distintos pero sus pensamientos estaban en aquel afectuoso abrazo. Hasta el momento Goten solo veía a Bra como la hermana de su mejor amigo pero últimamente se había ido fijando más en ella como mujer. No podía negar que era una joven muy atractiva pero no se había planteado nada más. Al llegar a su puesto de trabajo le resultaba difícil concentrarse, el hecho de pensar que pasaría el día siguiente a solas con ella lo ponía nervioso sin saber por qué le sucedía aquello.

La joven peliazul no era una excepción, ella también le daba vueltas a lo sucedido. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada del muchacho pero siempre se había controlado hasta el momento. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de él, quien también se sonrojó y se puso nervioso. Un cosquilleo le invadía el estómago y su visita al centro comercial no resultó para nada fructífera. Decidió regresar a su hogar y organizar el día que les esperaba mañana. Tras informarse bien de las ofertas y los medios de transporte prefirió enviarle un mensaje a Goten para quedar.

La mañana de un nuevo día empezaba en la ciudad y, bien temprano, los dos muchachos partieron hacia su destino. Al principio ambos permanecían casi en absoluto silencio, únicamente intercambiaban las palabras necesarias pero, a medida que el trayecto avanzaba, fueron entablando una amena conversación como si todo fuera normal. Intercambiaban tímidas miradas pero, sin decir nada, decidieron no darle más importancia a lo sucedido el día anterior.

Tras una hora de viaje llegaron a la esperada isla. Tras encapsular la avioneta se dirigieron a la recepción del complejo hotelero donde les esperaba su guía. Desayunaron los tres juntos en el restaurant y empezaron a aclarar algunos detalles. Una vez finalizaron la guía les propuso visitar las instalaciones para que se hicieran una idea de cómo iba a ser aquella despedida.

_Me han comentado que es para su despedida de solteros y que la quieren celebrar juntos, ¿no? – _los dos muchachos se sonrojaron y negaron rápidamente aquello_._

_¡No, no, nosotros no somos los novios!_

_No, somos la hermana del novio y el tío de la novia pero nos encargamos de organizarles ambas despedidas._

_Perdón la confusión._

_No pasa nada. Habíamos decidido celebrarla juntos ya que solo seremos seis personas._

_Bien, veamos… ¿Les gusta más la acción trepidante o algo más relajada?_

_Pues ellos generalmente son más bien caseros, tranquilitos,… Pero la acción les gusta mucho. Por algún lado debían descargar la adrenalina…_

_De acuerdo, les puedo organizar algunas actividades acorde a sus gustos. El mar supongo que les gustará, ¿no?_

_Sí, sí, les encanta._

_Para empezar, haríamos un poco de snorkel. Sería una pequeña excursión marina, donde podrían disfrutar de hermosas vistas submarinas mientras bucean entre las especies más curiosas del mundo marino. Tras finalizar esta ruta seguiríamos con una pequeña excursión por una zona forestal hasta nuestra reserva de delfines donde, para finalizar esta mañana de mar y montaña, nadarían con delfines. _

_¡Eso suena fantástico!_

_Y ahí no acaba todo._

_¿Pero quiere decir que quedarían fuerzas para más?_

_Tranquilo, tranquilo. Tras esas actividades regresarían a almorzar en el restaurant del hotel, donde degustarán las mayores exquisiteces que su paladar haya catado. Más tarde disfrutarán de los mejores tratamientos en nuestro spa para que se relajen tras el completo día. _

_Una pregunta… Hace años aquí se celebraba el torneo de las arte marciales. Veo que han aprovechado muy bien la isla pero creo que leí que se organizaban pequeños torneos a modo de diversión, ¿es así?_

_Sí, es cierto lo que me comenta. Únicamente, no quiero parecer discriminatoria, lo organizamos cuando es un grupo mayor de chicos._

_¿Y podrían organizarlo para seis personas?_

_¿Seis personas? ¿Participarían todos? _

_¡Por supuesto! Nuestras familias venían a este torneo y todos, en algún momento, hemos vivido esos momentos. Por eso sería genial poder celebrar nuestra pequeña competición, a modo de recuerdo._

_No creo que hubiese ningún problema, si así lo desean._

_Sería fantástico. Además, la sesión de spa la podemos realizar después._

_Muy bien, tomo nota. _

Siguieron hablando y rematando detalles con la guía. Habían acudido allí algo desorientados pero, a medida que transcurría el día, se iban convenciendo de que aquello era la mejor idea para celebrar la despedida de solteros. Sin darse cuenta la noche se les echó encima.

Vaya, ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Bra, como bien dices es muy tarde. Además el cielo no está muy claro para volar. Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí y regresemos mañana, ¿no crees?

Sí, pensándolo bien…

Venga, acompáñame. Vamos a reservar una habitación y después te invito a cenar.

¿Te importa que vaya al baño mientras haces la reserva?

En absoluto, te espero en la recepción.

Goten se dirigió a recepción mientras la jovencita emprendía su camino hacia los servicios. Cinco minutos más tarde se reunían en la recepción para ir a cenar. Disfrutaron de una agradable cena mientras charlaban animadamente. Tras la cena celebraban un baile y el moreno invitó a bailar a la chica. Ambos estaban cómodos en aquella situación, cada vez sus cuerpos se acercaban más pero no les molestaba en absoluto. Pronto sintieron como si estuvieran solos y la pista fuera suya.

Tras un largo rato bailando y riendo decidieron marchar a descansar a su habitación. La sorpresa llegó cuando, al entrar en el dormitorio, se encontraron con una sola cama. Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron levemente y él intentó disculparse.

Bra, lo siento… No piense que yo… Se han equivocado…

No te preocupes, Goten.

Ahora mismo iré a reclamar la habitación que había pedido.

El muchacho se marcho raudo a recepción pero, tras unos minutos, regresó a la habitación.

_¿Ya se ha solucionado?_

_Eehhmm esto… Por lo visto está todo completo y la única habitación que les quedaba era esta. Lo siento._

_Oomm ya…_

_No te preocupes_ – Goten se acercó al armario y sacó unos cojines y una manta – _Yo dormiré perfectamente aquí en el suelo, tú descansa en la cama._

_¿¡Pero qué dices!? No seas tonto, vamos…_

_No, no, yo estoy bien aquí. Voy a cambiarme y ponerme el…_

_¿Qué ocurre?_

_Que no me he traído nada de ropa…_

_Vaya. Creo que tengo algo de mi hermano aquí_ – la peliazul sacó una cápsula y de ella salió una pequeña maleta con ropa – _Toma, esto te irá bien…_

_¡Piensas en todo, eres genial!_

_Yo voy a cambiarme también._

Ella cogió su pijama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Al momento regresó con el pijama puesto y, cuando Goten alzó la vista, se quedó boquiabierto. Empezó a sentir de nuevo aquel cosquilleo en su cuerpo pero intentaba controlarse, aunque la muchacha que tenía ante sus ojos luciera espectacular con su mínimo atuendo. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada cuando él decidió frenar aquella situación y acostarse dándole la espalda a la joven. Ella, por otro lado, se sintió acalorada ante aquella mirada penetrante y se sonrojó de nuevo. Aquella sensación era desconocida para ella en cierta manera, Goten siempre la había tratado como la hermana de su mejor amigo, sin propasarse para nada pero aquellos días de preparativos le estaban mostrando a un joven que la miraba como la mujer que era y la hacía sentir especial. Se metió entre las sábanas de la cama y, tras desearle buenas noches a su amigo, apagó las luces. El silencio reinaba en aquel dormitorio, únicamente se oía como Goten no paraba de dar vueltas debido a la incomodidad. Bra no lo soportó más y reaccionó.

_Goten, ya es suficiente._

_¿Qué sucede Bra?_

_Déjate de chorradas y sube a la cama, vamos._

_Estoy bien aquí, no te preocupes._

_¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡No dejas de dar vueltas! _

_Aún no he encontrado la posición pero en…_

_Tonterías._ – la muchacha se levantó y se dirigió hacia él cogiéndole por el brazo. – _Vamos, arriba. No me obligues a usar la fuerza._

_Jajajaja, no podrías conmigo…_

_¿Quieres comprobarlo?_

_No podrás… _

Ante aquel reto la muchacha se empeñó con todas sus fuerzas pero sabía perfectamente que él era más fuerte. El muchacho se dejó llevar por ella pero la peliazul perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama y Goten quedó sobre ella con sus brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Ambos sentían como el calor emanaba del cuerpo del otro y sus respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse.

_Te advertí que no podrías, princesa…_ - Goten le dijo aquello con una voz que para Bra era la más seductora del mundo_._

_Lo intenté pero eres más fuerte que yo…_

_¿Y eso es malo?_

_No…_

_Sabes que nunca te dañaría…_ – él acercó su cuerpo al de la joven – _sería incapaz…_

_Lo sé…_

Siguieron en aquella posición unos instantes más hasta que, sin ningún motivo aparente Goten se apartó de ella para regresar a su improvisado lecho. La muchacha observó como ocurría aquello y, casi suplicante, le pidió que regresara.

_Por favor, Goten, duerme en la cama._

_Tranquila, Bra, no haré más ruido…_

_No es solo por el ruido, me siento mal viéndote ahí en el suelo. Anda, súbete aquí, ni que tuviese algo contagioso…_

_Mira que llegas a ser tonta eh… _

_Anda, hazme ese favor…_

_Está bien._

Goten se incorporó con ella en la cama y se dispusieron a dormir. Ella se giró dándole la espalda mientras él, mirando al techo, se perdía en sus pensamientos a la vez que observaba a la chica. Ambos tardaron en conciliar el sueño, creían que al dormirse podría ocurrir algo y, ciertamente, no iban desencaminados. Al despertarse, Bra se encontró cautiva del abrazo de Goten quien la sostenía entre sus brazos y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Ella intentó escapar de su agarre aunque le gustara pero sus esfuerzos por no despertarle fueron en vano.

_Goten… Goten déjame ir, por favor…_

_No…_ – él aún seguía dormido

_Vamos, Goten… Despierta…_

_No te dejaré ir…_

_Goten, por favor, suéltame…_

_Eres mía… _

La muchacha se quedó helada ante aquellas palabras y dejó de moverse. Goten tardó un par de minutos más en despertarse y cuando lo hizo Bra simuló estar dormida. Él se soltó rápidamente del abrazo y se metió en la ducha. Al salir, Bra le había dejado una nota diciéndole que le esperaba para el desayuno.

_¡Pero qué he hecho! Soy idiota, la conozco desde pequeña, es la hermana de Trukns… ¿En qué estaba pensando yo?_

Entre remordimientos el joven fue al encuentro de la muchacha al restaurant. Quería disculparse por lo ocurrido pero, tras saludarla, la peliazul actuó como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Él prefirió no tocar el tema y reaccionar del mismo modo. Tras desayunar volvieron a hablar con la guía y quedaron en verse a la semana siguiente.

El regreso a casa fue en absoluto silencio. Mientras Goten pilotaba la avioneta, Bra estaba distraída leyendo un libro y con el mp3. Así pasó el trayecto hasta que llegaron de nuevo a Capsule Corporation y donde se despidieron hasta la siguiente semana.

Aquellos siete días pasaron volando entre más preparativos y el día de la despedida llegó. Chicas y chicos se dirigieron a la isla por separado pero, al llegar a su destino, les vendaron los ojos a la pareja. Con aquel misterio se dirigieron al punto de encuentro en la playa para empezar sus actividades. Una vez allí les quitaron sendos pañuelos y, tras hacer algunas bromas y otros comentarios, empezaron a disfrutar de la velada.

La mañana iba transcurriendo sin problemas y todos se lo estaban pasando fenomenal. Pan y Trunks estaban encantados con aquella despedida, no dejaban de demostrarse el amor que sentían por el otro. Marron y Oob seguían como siempre, con sus pequeñas regañinas pero al momento lo solucionaban. Y después quedaban Bra y Goten que mantenían las distancias pero no podían dejar de observarse a escondidas durante todo el día.

Llegó la hora de la cena y la celebraron en la pequeña terraza que unía las dos cabañas. No dejaron que los novios se encargaran de nada y la prepararon entre los cuatro amigos pero pronto se quedaron en Bra y Goten. La tensión entre ambos se podía notar en el ambiente pero continuaron con su pacto de silencio.

Tras la cena los novios obsequiaron a sus amigos con unos pequeños detalles: unos pendientes para ellas y unos gemelos para ellos. Tomaron algunas copas mientras recordaban viejos tiempos a la vez que se reían de su pequeño torneo aquella tarde. Bra se separó del grupo y entró en la cabaña de las chicas para fregar los platos.

Goten se percató de que la joven no estaba allí fuera y, como que sabía que las parejas no le echarían en falta, fue en busca de la peliazul. Necesitaba aclarar lo sucedido siete días antes, se sentía mal por ello y no quería perder su amistad. Al entrar en la estancia la observó en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que ella lo descubrió.

_Goten… creí que seguías fuera con los demás ¿Os falta algo?_

_No, ellos están algo ocupados… ya sabes…_

_Me lo imagino…_

_¿Es por eso que has desaparecido? ¿O es por otro motivo?_

_¿Eh? No, yo… he venido a recoger esto un poco…_

_Bra_ – se acercó a la muchacha rápidamente – creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo sucedido entre nosotros.

_No sé a qué te refieres…_

_Vamos, ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió la semana pasada en esta misma isla. Es absurdo que lo neguemos._

_Goten, únicamente dos amigos prepararon la despedida de solteros de sus amigos juntos. No veo nada raro en ello._

_Sí, fue eso. Pero también dos amigos durmieron juntos aquella noche. _

_Sí, era una tontería que durmieras en el suelo habiendo espacio de sobras en la cama. _

_Había espacio de sobras para los dos pero, inconscientemente, dejamos que sobrara más espacio ya que dormimos bien juntos. _– la muchacha lo observaba sin decir nada – _Sabes que me importas mucho y no me gustaría que te ofendieras por ello. No quería molestarte ni…_

_No me ofendo_ – Bra cortó a Goten antes de que dijera algo más – _y creo que ambos sabemos que no nos molestaría si volviera a suceder._

_¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?_

_Somos mayorcitos ya para andarnos con juegos, ¿no crees?_

_Bra, yo…_

La joven besó a Goten dejándolo sin palabras y le costó reaccionar pero algo le invadió por dentro y respondió de la misma manera. Ambos se enzarzaron en un beso apasionado pero, desafortunadamente, alguien les interrumpió. Se separaron bruscamente y, mirándose fugazmente a los ojos, Bra desapareció del lugar rápidamente. Las horas pasaron y apenas entrada la madrugada la chica regresó a su habitación sigilosamente.

Tras desayunar a la mañana siguiente el grupo de amigos regresó a Capsule Corporation para seguir con su rutina durante la semana antes de la boda. Ésta pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban y, sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontraron con las nupcias.

Celebraron la ceremonia en el mismo jardín del complejo de los Briefs, rodeados de sus amigos y familiares más íntimos, con una boda sencilla pero sin olvidarse de ningún detalle. Aquel día, todos, sin ninguna excepción, rebosaban felicidad. Aquel matrimonio era perfecto, el destino había escrito hacía mucho que ambos debían estar unidos. Todo salía a la perfección: la ceremonia, el convite, el baile…

Después de un buen rato bailando Bra entró en la mansión, necesitaba descansar un rato. Estaba cansada por el ajetreo de organizar cada detalle, por haber estado bailando sin parar y, sobre todo, por evitar a Goten lo máximo posible. Estaba caminando por el pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio cuando alguien la atrapó y la introdujo en una oscura habitación. Al encender la luz se quedó realmente sorprendida. Intentó salir pero fue detenida.

_Por favor, Goten, necesitó descansar un rato. _

_Bra, necesito que hablemos. _

_No hay nada que hablar._

_Yo creo que sí, por ejemplo, del beso del otro día. _

_¿Y qué es lo que no te quedó claro?_

_¿Por qué me besaste?_

_Eso es sencillo de contestar, hace mucho que me gustas. Lo que deberías preguntarte es porque respondiste tú al beso._

_Yo…_

_Mira, me marcho a mi habitación. Ya te he dicho que estaba muy cansada. _

Bra salió del cuarto y acabó de recorrer al pasillo hasta su dormitorio. No había acabado de cruzar la puerta que una mano la agarró del brazo y, cerrando la puerta y posándola sobre ella, se vio sorprendida por otro beso fogoso.

_No preguntes nada, no puedo evitar esto que siento por ti. Únicamente sé que quiero estar junto a ti y que eres mía. _

_Goten…_

_No digas nada._

Los dos muchachos empezaron una batalla de apasionados besos mientras sus ropas desaparecían por segundos. No tardaron en caer sobre la cama de la muchacha donde se entregaron a su pasión. Mientras, la boda seguía viento en popa.

El amanecer puso punto y final a aquella preciosa ceremonia y, tras despedirse paulatinamente de todos los invitados, los recién casados estaban a punto de marchar de luna de miel. Los padres de ambos habían esperado para despedirse de la pareja pero sus mejores amigos habían desaparecido.

_Qué raro… Bra y Goten han desaparecido._

_Mi hermana hacía unas horas se fue a su dormitorio, estaba agotada, supongo que se ha quedado dormida. Pero tu tío…_

_Seguro que está con algún nuevo ligue…_

Acabaron de encapsular su equipaje y empezaron a despedirse entre besos y abrazos de sus familiares. Vegeta se acercó a la muchacha y, colocando una mano sobre su vientre a la vez que sonreía, se despidió de la muchacha.

_Disfrutad de vuestra luna de miel pero cuidad de Jade._

_¿Jade? ¿A qué te ref…?_

_Estás en plena forma, no creo que ocurra ningún desastre._ – el saiyajin transmitió un poco de su energía ki al vientre de la joven para fortalecerlo.

_¡Vegeta! ¿Quieres decir que…?_ – la morena abrió sus ojos cristalinos y se abrazó a Vegeta. – _Gracias por todo, de verdad._

_Tan solo he cumplido con mi palabra, ahora vosotros dadme la vuestra y manteneos a salvo. _

_Te lo juro, todo irá bien._

Los recién casados se marcharon a su luna de miel. Durante el viaje la chica le contó a su marido lo que su padre le había contado y desde ese mismo instante él no apartó su atención de aquel pequeño punto de energía que crecía segundo tras segundo.


End file.
